His Southern Bell
by twilightluvrana
Summary: Jasper knew he had found the love of his life, until vampires destroyed his life. They changed him, killed her, then far too many years later he's given a 2nd chance. Can the new girl at Forks High really be his reincarnated Southern Bell?
1. Whitlock Plantation

**Chapter 1**

**_Whitlock Plantation_**

"Uncle Jasper!!" The little girl screamed laughing and running. The man I watched chase and then tickle her was the one I was sure I would one day, hopefully one day soon, marry. I couldn't help but watch him, watch his blonde waves toss in the wind; watch the way his blue eyes sparkled with mischief and amusement.

"Alright little Miss Jeanie, go get cleaned up for dinner. We are all going over to Aunt Sarah's for dinner." I hadn't noticed until then that they had stopped playing and Jasper was only about 10 feet from me. He watched his niece go into the house before turning to me. "Hello my beautiful Isabella." He then took my hand and gently kissed the back of it before helping me up.

"Oh Jasper." I smiled.

"You are joining us for dinner at my aunt's tonight I hope?" He still had that mischievous glint in his eyes. Jasper and I had known each other since we were just 2. Now at 17 we had been courting for nearly 3 years. He knew I hated when he was so formal with me when it was just the two of us and did it just to rile me up.

"You know I will Jasper, I love dinner at Aunt Sarah's." This was typical Friday evening. His parents went out with friends to some Black Tie dinner while the kids, which now included far more than it had when Jasper and I were much younger. Jasper's older sister had married and now had a young daughter, Jeanie. His older sister Joan and her husband Riley now joined his parents at the black tie events. It had always been expected of Jasper and I to join too once we had become older, we however always opted for dinner at Aunt Sarah's. His aunt was like few others. She was relaxed, quite laid back, and still a lady, which was why I loved her. Jasper's family was like my own. My parents had died when I was just 6 and so I had come to live with them, having no other family of my own. Even though the circumstances had been horrible, Jasper and I had been elated. We always got to be together and play and neither of us ever had to leave.

"Good, I'm glad it's not changed." He smirked at me.

"As if it ever would Jazzy," I replied using the childhood nickname I had given him.

"I'm back Uncle Jasper!" Jeanie came bounding out the door. She had washed up and had quickly changed from the dirty play dress to a clean normal every day one. Normally dinner time was reserved for something a little more formal than the everyday but at Aunt Sarah's she insisted on what was out of the ordinary, this included dinner. 'Why dress up over something as silly as one meal?!? It is just so incredibly preposterous 'she would exclaim and then laugh.

"Very good Miss Jeanie! I will have Drew bring the carriages around." Jasper stepped away go have a word with one of the groundskeepers but not before giving me a quick chaste kiss on the cheek and a small wink. I sighed near silently with my hands folded in front of me. Life was amazing, simply amazing. I looked around me; the Whitlock plantation was bordering on enormous, at the same time however it employed many people and paid them well. Jasper's parents, if nothing else, were very generous and kind people. I loved it here; I closed my eyes and took deep breath smelling the air. It smelled amazing; lightly of rain from the early afternoon storm that had hit, magnolias from the huge magnolia tree that sat in the front yard with wildflowers that grew at its base and ivy that wound its way up the trunk, and peaches from the orchard that was behind the house. The smell was amazing. I took another deep my eyes still closed but this time something else lingered in the mix, My Jasper. I opened my eyes and turned around finding him standing a few feet behind me, just watching me.

"I love when you are so at peace," he smiled at me. I blushed lightly and smiled back. Jasper could make me blush so easily. "Aw my Bell, you are even more beautiful and tempting when you blush." He laid one hand on my cheek and leaned forward to kiss me and just before his lips could touch mine his parents walked out of the door. Quickly he pulled back and stood next to me like the perfect gentleman.

"You know Jasper, you really should be going with us instead of to your Aunt Sarah's" His father Duke chastised. As sweet and generous as his parents were they also held a standard, a high one, they were people of society and expected their children to be the same.

"Yes sir I know, maybe next time," Jasper replied and lightly squeezed my hand. His parents, Duke and Olivia, loved that we were together, they however looked down upon us for our still somewhat childish ways, or that maybe the money didn't matter to us and we still wouldn't go with them.

"Very well then son, have a good night," he paused and turned to me, "have a good night too Isabella."

"Thank you sir, you too," I replied with a small curtsy. As much as Jazz and I could act like children we had been brought up strict, with manners and with money, you looked down on none but were still act the way you were raised. Duke, Olivia, Joan, and Riley all climbed into the first carriage and then the driver shook the reigns making horses take off into a slow trot, pulling the carriage down the lane.

"Are we ready then?" Jasper looked down on me with a smile.

"I believe we are," I replied and returned his smile.

"Let's go!" Jasper ushered me down the front stairs while Jeanie bounded down them. At 4 that child was always bouncing off the walls, full of energy, and smiling. First he lifted Jeanie into the carriage and then offered me his hand to help me in. I started to take it and then paused.

"Jeanie?" I questioned getting the small girl's attention.

"Yes Miss Bella?"

"Would you be alright in the carriage by yourself?"

"Of course," She giggled and went back to playing with her doll. Jasper gently shut the door and led me to the driver's bench.

"My beautiful Bell," he said and held out his hand once again to help me up. I grabbed his hand and started to step up, grabbing my dress so I didn't fall, however, I hadn't pulled my dress high enough so when I stepped down on the platform I immediately tripped and fell backwards. I let out a small squeak before I landed his Jasper's muscular waiting arms. His chest was shaking with laughter as he looked at my shocked face. "Beautiful Belle, so accident prone," He laughed and then safely set both of my feet on the platform so I could simply turn and sit. I glared at him trying to keep the smile off my face when he sat next to me and urged the horses forward.

"That was not funny Jasper," I said doing my best to look serious.

"Isabella," I scowled lightly when he used my full name, "You do that almost every time you ride up here with me, I can't help but laugh my love." After a moment I joined in his laughter, he was after all right. These were the best moments in my life, my arm twined with my love's and not a care in the world. I was dazed, just enjoying the well known ride when something different caught my attention. It was dark as it always was but there was an outline of…something on the side of the road. I leaned forward, squinting my eyes, and trying to make it out. It looked like people but yet at the same time it didn't.

"What is it my Bell?" Jasper asked barely above a whisper, slowing the horses down. There was something in the air, an almost foreboding feeling. The outlines, the shadows I could see were so still, I almost had to think they were statues but then in a blink of an eye they were all in different positions, all looking as if they were stalking towards us.

"Jazzy," I whispered gripping his hand tightly. He had pulled the horses to a complete stop but now even they were getting antsy.

"I see them," He whispered back. Before I could make another sound I was ripped from Jasper's arms, I let out one terrified scream and then there was pain, nothing but pain it seared through my neck, my arms, my legs, all I could hear were screams, the screams of Jeanie, of my Jasper. These, these people, no things were biting me I realized, sucking my blood, I was quickly becoming weak, so very weak, things were going fuzzy, it was hard to breathe. My head lolled to the side and I saw Jasper, on the ground, by himself, writhing and screaming in agony. He was in pure pain. The last thing I heard was my name on Jasper's lips in a soul wrenching scream while he looked at me. I whispered a mostly silent 'I love you' and then all went dark and silent. We never did make it to Aunt Sarah's that night. That was the night my world and my life, ended.


	2. Cullen Dreams

**Chapter 2**

**_Cullen Dreams_**

_Funerals for Isabella Holland and Jeanie Andrews to be held Monday at 2 pm. Body of Jasper Whitlock still not found._

I lightly traced the words of the very very old newspaper. I, Jasper Whitlock had in a way died that night, but not completely. Now I was body without a beating heart and no soul, my soul had died with my Isabella that night. We had been attacked, I could remember that, I could remember the silent 'I love you' on her strawberry lips. I could remember her and only her from life before the attack. We had been attacked by vampires. They had killed my beautiful Belle and the small girl had come to learn was my niece. Me though, me they changed to be just like them, and for more years than I care to remember I was. I hadn't always remembered my life before the change, I had always known that I had lost something, lost someone that I had cared deeply for. I eventually came to hate myself, to hate the monster I had become. I had left the few others I was with and began to wander. I can't even remember how long it was before I had stumbled upon someone in the woods somewhere in Canada. I hadn't stumbled upon just any someone I had stumbled upon another vampire, one far different than the others. By then I was so thirsty I had felt as though I had walked through the driest desert for years without so much as a drop of water. The other man had silently offered me the mountain lion he had just taken down. Without so much as a thought I had latched onto it like a newborn to its mother. The sweet warmth flowing into my mouth was like heaven, it was no human but this, this was still amazing, and it kept me from being a monster. Once I had drained the animal dry I stood up, still clean, never having missed a drop.

"Carlisle Cullen" The man offered me his hand. That was how I had met Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's. They had warmly welcomed me into their family, not just a coven, but a family. I had a mother in Esme, and siblings in Edward, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett. I had been with them since, that had been over some 80 years ago.

After a few years Edward had gotten tired of hearing my thoughts about knowing how I had lost something, someone I loved. I drove me crazy, the loss and the not knowing. He had approached me about it, so with the help of Alice, and lots of time in a library, we had found what had happened to me. As we had slowly pieced things together my mind had begun to fill in the blanks, atleast when it came to Isabella. I couldn't remember anything else but her and her face but I knew what I had lost then. When I had remembered the extreme love I had had for her, those same feelings came crashing back like one large tidal wave. Sure in a way knowing had made it hard, it had hurt, but it had helped because atleast now I knew what I could feel but couldn't seem to remember.

With a sigh I traced the words again her beautiful face smiling and laughing flashing in my mind again. 'Sometimes I wish I had died that night' I thought to myself. Little did I know the things that were about to happen, the things that Alice had foreseen in my future.

***********

I tossed and turned moaning and crying in my sleep. The pain, it was excruciating, the look, the look on the most beautiful face I had ever seen it broke my heart, it eased the physical pain for moments, but then everything was going fuzzy, going numb…

I woke with a start shoving my hand to my mouth to muffle the scream. I glanced at my alarm clock, 5 am. I groaned and laid there looking at the dark ceiling. I had had that same dream for as long as I could remember, waking up screaming every time expecting to feel the pain that I always felt in the dream but I never did. Some nights though, some nights were much better. The nights when I would dream of a large plantation in the south with an enormous magnolia tree in the front yard. I'd be with a man, a young man, just my age, 17; by the name of Jasper. He was well dressed with the most beautiful blue eyes and golden waves for hair. He'd stroke my cheek, hold my hand, calling me his Beautiful Bell. I liked those dreams and they came as often as the nightmare did, normally they turned into the nightmare that would leave me screaming. I never understood these dreams, or why I was plagued with them nearly every night or why they always felt so real. I sighed again my eyes again focusing on the only slightly familiar ceiling. I looked at the clock again 5:30. God I was never going to go back to sleep. I already wasn't looking forward to today, the second semester of my junior year started in a new school in the small town of Forks, Washington.

I lay in bed a few minutes later before I gave a heavy disgruntled growl and threw the covers off. I grabbed my toiletries and headed for the bathroom. Charlie, my father and the chief of police, had already left for work so I had the entire house to myself. I hit play on the cd player I kept in the bathroom and turned the music up. Deciding I had more than enough time I turned on the water and ran a bath, it was one thing that always seemed to calm nerves. I couldn't help but let my mind drift to my 'dream man' the love that passed between was extraordinary, even in my dreams. He was beautiful, the most beautiful guy I had ever seen. I just couldn't understand why I always dreamt of him, why were we always in the Civil War era. It just made no sense, yet I enjoyed every dream of him I had, up until the nightmare part atleast.


	3. Forks High

OK so I just completely realized that I was forgetting my author's notes, that's what I get for posting when my mind is somewhere else lol. Anyway due to the amazing response I have gotten, even though there hasn't been very many reviews (slightly disappointing since reviews are an authors fuel and i'm not just saying me) I decided I would post one more chapter tonight. I'll do my best to post one everyday but I will have to get alot written over the next 12 to 24 hours to do so. My husband comes home from Iraq in about the next 2-3 days after being gone for a year, so my writing may be a little slow then. Anyway yep i'm done babbling. Thanks again for the reviews! Enjoy!!

**Chapter 3**

**_Forks High_**

By 7 I was dressed and ready to go. I ate a quick breakfast of cereal before heading out the door. School started at 8 here and I knew I'd need to be early on my first day. I got there in enough time to deal with the office, get my schedule and find my locker. The halls were quickly filling up; everyone excited to see each other after coming back from Christmas break. I took a deep breath still staring into the depths of my locker; I could do this, no big deal right? With that small thought I closed my locker and turned around to find my first class.

I hadn't moved more than 6 inches when I stopped dead, I was sure I was dead, or maybe I was just sleeping. Was I still back at home in my bed? Standing not 10 feet down the hall was my 'dream man'. I couldn't believe it, I was in utter shock. He had the same wavy hair, the same face, everything, the only difference were his eyes, they were a deep golden brown and his skin was pale. He hadn't noticed me and I was glad because for some reason I couldn't seem to move my eyes from him, actually I couldn't seem to move at all. Then all the sudden he looked from the two friends he was standing with to me. His golden eyes went wide, if his face wasn't so pale it probably would've paled even more. He looked ready to either pass out or flip out; he acted like he'd seen a ghost. He said a quick word to his friends, never tearing his eyes from mine, and then in an extremely fast movement he darted down the hall and out the doors. I was sure I looked like an idiot standing there, open mouthed and wide eyed. Suddenly I realized his friends were walking towards me and I tried to compose myself.

"Hi, you must be Chief Swan's daughter Isabella." The girl said. She was small, even shorter than my 5'5 stature. Her hair was short, slightly tousled. She looked like…well the only word that came to mind was a pixie. She smiled happily and seemed to almost dance when she moved, she was more graceful than any person I had ever met. She, and the guy next to her, both had the same colored eyes that my 'dream man' had and both were just as pale.

"Just Bella, please." I replied.

"Hi, I'm Alice and this is my boyfriend Edward!" she patted the chest of the guy next to her. Even with the difference in the two they looked like a cute couple. Edward was tall, about 6'2 with a lean build but obviously muscular, he had bronzed hair and a chiseled face.

"Nice to meet you Bella." He smiled.

"You too," I replied. I was still slightly dazed, still finding it hard to focus.

"So where's your next class?" Alice asked me. Ok normally I wasn't much of a morning person and even though Alice was what you could qualify almost…bubbly, I liked her. She was friendly and her good mood was rubbing off, even though I couldn't seem to get the 'dream man' out of my mind.

By lunch I had had 1 class with both Alice and Edward, 1 class with Alice and 2 classes with other kids who had introduced themselves but I couldn't seem to remember their names, I was horrible with names. I was on my way to the cafeteria with some guy named Mike 'escorting' me, though I felt more like I was being stalked. I was barely in the door when I could see Alice jump up from her table and beckon me over with her hand.

"Bye Mike thanks for walking me to lunch," I said quickly hoping I sounded polite enough. It had turned out that they were the newest kids in town other than me, they'd been here a couple years already, and they all pretty much kept to themselves. According to the other kids in school, the Cullen's were 'weird'. They were the foster kids of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen but Edward and Alice were together, obviously, and so were another two out of the 5, Emmet and Rosalie. I however didn't care what the other kids had thought. I liked Alice and Edward and that was enough for me. I rushed towards Alice and the table she was at with Edward and two others. The other guy sitting at the table, which I was guessing to be Emmett, he saw me and his eyes seemed to all but pop out of his head. Then just as quick as I had seen the look it was gone and replaced with a grin.

"Bella!" Alice nearly squealed. "Sit here." She pushed out a chair for me that was next to her and another empty chair, I silently wondered where the 5th 'Cullen' was and if my dream guy was him.

"So how's your day been?" She asked enthusiastically I hadn't even had the chance to start to answer before I was interrupted.

"Alice are you gonna even introduce us?" The big burly guy asked.

"Oops," She gave a sheepish grin and I was the one to blush a deep red. "Bella this is Rosalie and Emmett our other brother and sister." After saying how it was good to meet ya and all that the chatter went on. As Alice and I were talking Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie were having a hushed conversation.

"So Alice, I do have a question though."

"Ya?"

"This morning, before you and Edward introduced yourselves in the hall, you were with another guy, a blonde guy. Who was he?" I was doing my best not to blush as I rushed through the question.

"Oh him. That was Jasper; he's the other brother we have." I nearly spit my Coke all over her at the answer. Instead I swallowed and ended up nearly choking to death.

"You ok?" Emmett asked, their conversation had paused momentarily. I nodded my head before turning back to Alice.

"What did you say his name was?"

"Jasper." Before more could be said the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. "I'll meet you at your locker after school." She quickly said and then we all parted ways. I went through the rest of the day in a haze. Jasper…my dream man couldn't be real, could he? The day and my classes continued to drag; I had nearly broken my leg in gym from not paying attention to the volleyball game. This was the one class I always hated, simply due to how clumsy I was.


	4. Forks High Pt 2 Jaspers POV

Ok so thanks to _cindysark _for giving me the most AMAZING idea to write chapter 3 also in Jasper's POV. I had had chapter 4 written already and when I saw that review I was giddy with the idea and immediately started to write. So _cindysark_, thanks for telling me how much you couldn't wait to hear Jasper's POV on first seeing Bella and for all your reviews. Also as you all will notice Jasper is a little…confused and different from the way he's a lot of times portrayed. The Cullen's are of course all vampires and immortal but I wanted to show the 'human side' of them too. What it might be like for Jasper being an empath and feeling everybody's feelings along with his feeling of something…different and what seeing your love that died 100s of years before could do to a person. Ok well ya I'll shut up now so without further adieu….

**Chapter 3.2 **

_**Forks High**_

**Jasper's POV**

I stood in one of the huge pine trees far above the forest floor watching the sun rise, at least somewhat rise. It was obvious that this wouldn't last long and the rain and possibly snow would set in. I had had to get away and out of the house. The feelings going on all over that place were about to make me spontaneously combust; if only that were possible. Rosalie's growing annoyance with Emmett, Emmett's growing lust for Rosalie after being deprived for the past few days and irritation with Alice and Edward, Edwards's curiosity, worry and underlying want, Alice's worry and almost panic…it was all enough to make a person…ok well maybe a vampire such as myself, go insane. The only sane ones in the family right now seemed to be Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle's normal tranquil and composed feelings were just that, and Esme, well there was always worry coming off her along with happiness and love. You would think since we were all vampires and nearly indestructible that she wouldn't worry so much but obviously, that wasn't the case.

I treasured the time I could get up here in the trees, alone. No feelings to influence my own, I did my best not to let my feeling's influence the others. It was peaceful and it was quiet I couldn't understand why my thoughts and feelings had been so jumbled in the past 2 days. I couldn't seem to keep my train of thought or keep the slightest things organized. For me, this was astonishing. I and all of my family knew I was one for order, organization after living in chaos for so many years after that night that I had been changed and had lost…I couldn't even say her name still so many years later. I groaned hearing Alice's voice saying my name; I had spoken too soon about the peace and quiet. Today was the first day of the second semester of my…let's see…ok so I had lost count after like the 15th time I had gone through my senior year of high school, but I knew this had to be at least the 20th maybe even the 22nd time. Then college, I had gone through college almost as many times and had a PhD in History specializing in Civil War; wonder why I was so good at that?

"Jasper!" Alice's voice rung through the air again, this time with a lot less patience. I sighed and quickly climbed the 100 or so feet down, jumping when I was about 20 feet from the ground and ran home.

"Good god finally!" She exclaimed exasperated. I just shook my head and chuckled. Alice, she may not exactly like school but the girl or woman…what did you call a 100 year old female vampire posing as a 17 year old human anyway? I don't know, anyway yes, Alice may not like school but she enjoyed prancing Edward around and laughing about all the things she would hear the girls say about him. Ok, I Jasper Cullen, just really needed to stop thinking.

"You got that right!" Edward smirked as we climbed into the car.

"Shut up, Eddie!" I shot back sending a blast of giddiness his way. He hated it when I made him feel like a bubbly little girl. He glared at me and it was my turn to smirk. This was typical between us all. We may not be blood siblings but we still acted like true honest to god siblings. I loved each and every one of my family members and we all stuck together like glue. Within 10 minutes we were at school. Rosalie and Emmett disappeared and Alice, Edward and I walked to our lockers that were all right next to each other.

"So Jasper, what is wrong anyway?" Alice asked me once books were switched out for ones we actually 'needed'.

"Honestly, I don't know. My mind's just been kinda crazy the past couple days. I don't know it's almost like…like I'm anticipating something but I don't know what it is and it's confusing the hell outta me."

"Anticipating something?" Edward asked.

"Ya like…" I noticed something familiar in the air. The scent was like heaven itself, it was like magnolias and the air after a summer's rain with just a hint of peach, it made the venom pool in my mouth; I looked away from Alice and Edward to find the owner of this heavenly scent. It took only moments to find its owner and I was sure if I had had a beating heart it would've stopped and if my face could've paled it would've. There standing in the middle of the hall, staring at me was…was My Isabella, My Beautiful Bell. Was I hallucinating maybe? Was I…Was I…I didn't know anymore. I couldn't even form a full sentence within my own head. She was staring at me with a stunned look on her face, like…well like she'd seen a ghost and I was sure my face mirrored hers. "I uh, I gotta go guys I'll see you later." I never tore my eyes from her chocolate ones until I turned and ran as fast as I dared hoping I was keeping a human pace. I hadn't even bothered to see if Edward and Alice had noticed what I had.

Once I was out of school and close to the woods I let my vampire speed take over. This wasn't happening, it wasn't possible, it just wasn't. Bell had died that night and this…this girl was most definitely not dead and not a vampire. I could smell her blood, could almost taste it, I could hear the gentle beating of her heart. It just wasn't possible how did…how did that girl look exactly like my Isabella. I stopped probably having run half the way to Canada already and sat down next to the small spring I had found. Isabella…of course, Isabella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter had moved to town and was starting school that day. That's why there was a new face but…but it didn't explain why she looked like MY Isabella. The chocolate brown eyes were exactly the same, the strawberry lips, the pale pink skin, the auburn waves, it was ALL the same and I didn't know why. I mean I had heard of reincarnation but every episode of that turned out to actually be vampires. So then reincarnation wasn't something that happened, was it? Could Isabella Swan be my Isabella reincarnated? Was that really even a reasonable possibility? I sighed and closed my eyes, rubbing them harshly. This was all too much and to top it off her blood, it had sang to me, she was my singer and it had made me thirsty, so very thirsty. There was no way I could go back to school today and I needed time to organize my thoughts, maybe taking a week to myself would be good. Then next Monday I could face her, a little more prepared, be a gentleman, and find out if my thoughts were true. With that final resolution I picked up my phone and called Esme to let her know I wouldn't be home.

**********************************

Oh and one other thing. I'm also looking for a beta reader. I do my best to try and find and correct all my mistakes and literally proof read my chapters like 3 times before posting, but I know I don't always find them all and sometimes it's not the easiest to do with a 1 year old running around, so if you're interested lemme know.


	5. Passing Notes

Alrighty well here's chapter 4 for your reading pleasure. I'm going to try and get 5 out tomorrow, it is written and all but my hubby also comes home from Iraq tomorrow so you guys will have to forgive me if I take a little longer to get chapters out over the next week or so. He's been gone a year so we've got a lot planned to do, throw a toddler into the mix and it makes life interesting and exhausting lol. Anyway thanks so much to my amazing beta lily1121! Lemme know what ya'll think and thank you so very much to each and every one of you that have reviewed!!

**Chapter 4**

_**Passing Notes**_

Finally after what had seemed like a couple of days rather than a couple of hours I was walking into my last class, biology. I noticed Edward when I walked in and gave him a small smile. After handing me my books the teacher motioned for me to go take the last seat in the class, next to Edward.

"Hey." He gave me a grin just before the teacher started to lecture on…well I wasn't even sure what as I was still lost in thought. Suddenly a notebook was slid in front of me. I glanced at it then to Edward and then back to the notebook.

'Are you ok? You seem dazed.' It read in a delicate and beautiful handwriting. Looked like something straight out of the 1800's. I debated for a moment how to answer him. Did I lie and say I was fine? Or did I tell him the truth? For some reason, and I didn't know what reason, I trusted him and the other 3 Cullen's I had met so far.

'I, well I kinda am. I guess you could say I'm a little confused.'

'Why?'

'I almost feel like I've seen a…ghost.' I wasn't sure how else to answer or explain.

'A ghost?'

'Yes, your brother Jasper, when I saw him I…well I recognized him from somewhere else, I guess you could say.' I blushed lightly as he read over my answer. He looked at me surprised before beginning to write back. I really didn't know why I trusted him and Alice the way I did but I did without any real reason to.

'You've met him before?'

'Not exactly'

'Care to explain? We still have a little time or maybe you can come home with Alice and I and we can all talk and get to know each other. My girlfriend already sees you as another sister I think. ' I had to smile at his answer. I was glad I wasn't the only one that felt the way I did. I had to agree I felt the same way about Alice and the funny thing was I didn't normally give my trust so easily to people I had just met.

'I can try but you'll think I'm crazy, and that sounds like it would be fun.'

'Crazy huh? Try me.' I sighed lightly reading his reply.

'Well you see I haven't really met your other "brother" but I have, well this is where you'll think I'm crazy, I have dreamed of him.' Edward read over my answer and this time his eyes nearly bugged out of his head the way Emmett's had when he saw me, why did these Cullen's keep giving me that reaction?

'I don't think you're crazy, not at all. Maybe it's just a sign.' Before I could write down a response the bell rang signaling the end of class and the end of the day. Edward grabbed his notebook and tucked it into his backpack.

"Come on, let's go meet Alice." That was all he said, even though there was a small smile on his face. I nodded and got up to follow him. We walked down the hall side by side in a comfortable silence.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed seeing me again. I couldn't help but laugh, this little pixie of a girl was always bouncing off the walls.

"What no greet for me Ali-Bear?" Edward pouted.

"Oh you know I love you Edward," she said and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "So now how was your first day?"

"It was well, it was surprisingly good," I replied.

"I invited Bella over for the afternoon. I figured we could all get to know each other better," Edward told his girlfriend.

"That sounds great! Come on Bella, let's go," She grabbed my hand before I had any chance to reply and was pulling me down the hall and out the doors while I laughed.

"Do you have a vehicle here?" She asked once we were in the parking lot.

"Ya," I answered and pointed to my old beat up red pickup.

"Well then why don't we follow you to your house and then you can hope in with Edward and I," she suggested.

"What about Rosalie and Emmett?" I asked.

"Oh don't worry, they'll take Emmett's jeep," Edward answered. So with those plans they followed me home in Edward's Volvo and then I hopped into the backseat, after leaving Charlie a quick note on the front door telling him where I was and that I had my cell phone. I sat in the back enjoying Alice and Edward's playful banter and talking with Alice. That conversation had not been nearly as serious as the one Edward and I had had in biology. I learned that Alice loved to shop, and loved to drag others with her. I had groaned at that, I hated to shop but that only seemed to fuel Alice's fire and she made plans to make me go with her on Saturday. I also learned she had a fashion sense like that of a high end Hollywood designer and that if she let Edward buy his own clothes he'd never look as hot as he does. I had busted up laughing at that but mostly at the look on Edward's face when she had said this. Before I knew it Edward was pulling into what looked like nothing more than a path leading deep into the forest.

"You guys live in a tree house or something?" I laughed.

"Not exactly;" Alice replied, both her and Edward laughing with me. Before I knew it Edward was pulling up in front of a large and beautiful white house in a clearing hidden within the middle of the woods. The house was HUGE and more gorgeous than anything I had ever seen.

"Wow this is gorgeous," I complimented getting out of the car. It was quite obvious the Cullen family had money and lots of it. I felt slightly intimidated by the fact. Sure I'd always had everything I needed growing up and a lot of what I wanted but I was never rich, and most definitely not like this.

"Oh it's nothing," Alice replied with a shrug of her shoulders, taking my arm in hers and leading me to the house. I looked at her incredulously; yep the Cullen's had lots of money if she could say this was nothing.


	6. Boys and Stupid Ass Toys

I know, I know! Most of you are probably ready to have my head for takin so long to update. It's been a little nuts. My husband got home and then shopping like crazy for stuff for our house add a walking, talking, toddler and yep that makes for busy busy busy days. So as you will notice the Cullen's seem a little more human than what you're used to. Keep in mind Bella doesn't realize they're vampires so they have to really seem like normal humans. Plus I like seeing the human side of them too. After all they were all once fully human too. So, anyway here's the chapter ya'll have been waitin on hope you like it.

Ana

**Chapter 5**

**_Boys and Stupid Ass Toys_**

We walked into the house and I could hear the ruckus long before I could see it. Edward and Alice sent eachother meaningful glances and I had to wonder what was going on.

"Edward, Alice!" A man that looked to be no older than his early 30's greeted.

"Hey Carlisle! Calisle, Esme, this is Bella Swan, she's the chief's daughter." This man, I was guessing was Dr. Cullen. I was entranced by his eyes. He had the same eyes that all the other's had. "Bella this is our father Carlisle and mother Esme, atleast for all intents and purposes they're our parents."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen." Out of the blue Esme walked up and hugged me.

"Oh please dear Esme and Carlisle and it's so very nice to meet. We've heard so much about you already from Rose and Emmett. Can I get you anything to drink or eat?" This woman truly had a heart of gold and I couldn't help but smile.

"No thank you Mrs…Esme. I'm fine;" I replied.

"Very well then, Carlisle and I will leave you kids alone." With that both Esme and Carlisle walked upstairs. I glanced around the house quickly. This living room was huge, everything was open and full of light, even though the sun wasn't shining, it was gorgeous and huge.

"Oh start over man, I'm gonna join you!" Edward exclaimed. It was then that I looked to see where everyone was at. Alice was still beside me, Rosalie was lounged in a large plush white leather chair and Emmett was on the floor, controller in his hand, at that point I realized that like any other guy he was playing an Xbox 360, and Edward was now on the floor a few feet from him. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Boys and their stupid ass toys," She grumbled but shot me a grin.

"Oh come on babe! You know you love us!" Emmett seemed like nothing more than a giant teddy bear to me, that could be quite deadly if you pissed him off. Alice and I both laughed and she pulled me over to the couch and then sat down.

"Sit down Bella, let's hear how your first day went." Rosalie said. Somehow it seemed…I wasn't quite sure, there was something different about the Cullen's but I just couldn't seem to place it.

"Pretty much normal and boring, a little hard to get used to such a small school. I met some other kids…well more like ALL of the other students in school. Not that I remember any names, not easy to when there's hundreds of names being shoved at you from every direction. Except one, Mike Newton, and I only remember him cause he kinda freaked me out, kinda stalkerish, looked at me like he wanted to devour me or something." I noticed Edward and Emmett shoot eachother sideways glances before they all started laughing.

"Newton is kinda stalkerish," Rosalie replied after the laughter had died down, "just ask Alice." Edward let out a sound that sounded more like a growl than anything and Alice went into a fit of giggles. These people were all more gorgeous than any others I had ever met. They moved with such grace and all seemed to have perfect bodies. Their voices can out almost like singing, and Alices giggles sounded like beautiful church bells. It seemed almost, inhuman, the way they were but it didn't stop me from enjoying my time. I still couldn't place why I trusted them the way I did but I loved having friends like this it was soemthing I'd never had before.

"Oh come on Eddie, don't be like that," Alice said through a fit of giggles. Her laughter was contagious and I couldn't help but let a few giggles escape too.

"Don't call me Eddie," He growled but there was a humorous undertone. "Hey, you know, where's Jazz?" he all the sudden asked. My heart nearly stopped at the sound of the name, even the nickname, and I had to shake off the blackness and funny feeling.

"Oh Esme said something about him coming home early and then he left to go to Seattle for a couple days a little while before you guys got here. Said he'd be back this weekend," Rosalie answered. It seemed as though there was an underlying meaning to her answer but I was doing my best to ignore the conversation, and the very very odd feelings that seemed to well up inside of me when he was mentioned. This was odd, so very odd, even the mention of his name made me feel like I was about ready to pass out.

A few hours later after much laughter and even a little bit of homework I announced that I really should be getting home. Charlie would be home soon and I would need to fix him dinner. I had loved being there, however though I was thankful that Jasper nor my conversation in biology with Edward had come up again. After eating a quick dinner with Charlie and then finishing up the last of my homework I laid down for some sleep. It was already 11 and I was hoping, that just possibly I could get more sleep than I had the night before. This time I laid down atleast somewhat peaceful, hoping maybe even tonight my dreams wouldn't plague my sleep.

_Alice's POV_

Once Bella was inside the house and Edward had pulled away I turned in my seat to look at him. "I'm getting this vibe that you're not telling me something." This had nothing to do with my power to see the future or his to read minds, well except for Bella's that is. For some odd reason her couldn't read her mind. This feeling I had was nothing more than spending years and years with the man next to me and knowing him so well.

"Well actually Bella and I talked, or well passed notes during biology today." I question him with just a look and a thought. "Ok so she came in and she just looked so confused, dazed really, so I asked her if she was ok. She told me that in a way she had recognized Jasper and…"

"Wait a second!! What do you mean she recognized Jasper?" I interrupted him.

"Shut up Ali and lemme explain," he teased. "Anyway she told me she felt like she had seen a ghost, when I asked her about that she told me that she had recognized Jasper. I had asked her if she'd met him before and she told me I would think she was crazy but…Alice, I couldn't believe it, but she's dreamed of him. It's why she flipped out when she saw him." I sat there with my jaw dropped to the floor of the Volvo, even for a vampire who could see the future, I was stunned.

"She's dreamed of him?" I managed to stutter out.

"Good old Ali, not often I get to surprise you." He smirked at me.

"Oh shut up, Eddie." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Play nice Alice, don't tempt me." He definitely had my attention now, his voice had dropped an octive and we were already pulling into the garage.

"Maybe I want to tempt you." I slowly ran my tongue over my lips moving towards him. Talking about Bella dreaming of Jasper could wait, we had all night, it wasn't like we slept.

"Oh do you know, and what do you want to tempt me to do?" He had killed the engine and was leaning against the door facing me.

"I already know what you're going to do Edward, and you already know the answer to your own question, why play games?" He smirked at me.

"Maybe I like games Alicat." I felt the rush of warmth center at my core at his words and husky voice. I knew how this vampire liked games.

"Oh my god you two!!! Shut the hell up! And can't you take it somewhere else!" Emmett shouted from inside.

"He's cranky, he pissed Rose off and hasn't gotten any the past couple days." Edward explained with a laugh.

"Shut up and stay out of my head, EDDIE!" Emmett yelled again and this time Edward growled lowly. God I loved when he did that, I especially loved it when his wonderful mouth was pressed between my legs and licking my pussy. He glanced at me catching my thoughts. I laughed to myself then thought, 'catch me if you can' before I darted out of the car, out of the garage and into the forest. Edward was hot on my ass but I knew I was gonna love how this would end and Emmett was still gonna hear me screaming Edward's name.


	7. Future Suspicions

I'm SO SO SO SO sorry. I totally thought I had posted this chapter already. So atleast tomorrow or maybe a little later I'll post chapter 7. Things are finally settling down for the first time since my husband got home so hopefully chapters should start coming quicker. Anyway, hope you all like it lemme know what you think!

**Chapter 6**

_**Future Suspicions**_

"Jazzy!" I laughed screaming as he chased me through the forest. Before I knew it he had grabbed me and we tumbled to the ground. I ran my hands through his blonde hair and gazed into his honey colored eyes. Suddenly it was dark, there was nothing but darkness. "Bella!" A scream ripped through the darkness and then there was pain, excruciating pain and all I could see was red and in the middle of it all was the face of my love, the honey colored eyes, terrified and in pain. Suddenly the pain doubled, it felt like I was on fire, like there were a thousand knives stabbing me everywhere, and I arched my back screaming.

I sat up biting my fist trying to muffle my scream so Charlie didn't hear. I sat in my bed, the only light coming from the moon outside. I was breathing hard every muscle in my body ached, it was the first time I'd ever woke up actually still feeling pain in reality. I was soaked in a cold sweat; even my pajamas were soaked. I shivered as a small shot of pain ran through my body. I wiped my brow, still breathing hard, still trying to rid myself of the dream and of all the pain. I couldn't seem to shake those eyes, so terrified. It was the first time his eyes had ever been golden instead of blue. I glanced at the clock 2 am. I sighed and laid back, silently thankful it was Saturday. I had made it through my first week of school, becoming even closer to the Cullen's, all except Jasper who I was yet to meet. Alice was still dragging me shopping today, something about making me reevaluate my sense of style. I was tempted to call and cancel on her claiming to be ill but somehow I didn't think that would work with Alice. The more time I spent went the Cullen's the more it seemed like they were hiding something. There were just so many things. Not once had I ever seen them eat or drink anything, my hand had brushed Edward's once during a lab in biology and I had jumped at how cold it was, like ice. I noticed one day that rather than being their normal honey color they were almost black, then the next day, they were back to being their bright golden depths. It was hard not to notice the Cullen's eyes. They were also so pale, I mean I was pale too but they were all even paler than I was. I couldn't put it all together, I don't know why or what their secret was, but I knew there was something and even though they had a secret I still trusted them.

I shook myself from my thoughts and got up to change. I slipped into a pair of holey sweats and a ragged t-shirt before climbing back under the covers. I wasn't sure if I would be able to go back to sleep but I knew I had to try.

**Alice's POV**

"Bella's getting suspicious." I told Edward in the dark.

"What!?!" He sat up quicker than any human and looked at me. "What do you mean suspicious?"

"Well she's started to notice little things, not eating, your eyes when you went too long without hunting. Her dreams are getting worse too. She dreamed of Jasper again, but he didn't have blue eyes this time, this was also the first time she ever woke up feeling the pain she could feel in her dream. She knows we all have a secret, but for some reason she still trusts us." I explained to Edward at the same time showing him everything I had seen.

"My god poor Bella." He whispered after he'd seen her dream within my own thoughts, seen the way she had shot up in her bed. "What do we do?" He asked this time directing his attention to me and the fact that Bella was suspicious of us. "Do we tell her? Do we let her try and figure it out?" I closed my eyes, let visions take over, first hiding it from her and letting her find out for herself. She would end up finding out; doing enough research that she would piece it all together. She'd confront me about it, upset and hurt when I admitted she was right and that we hadn't told her because, well because we didn't know how she'd react or if she would keep our secret. She was hurt beyond belief, devastated we didn't trust her. We had all lost a friend and as much as she was sure she loved Jasper and that, by that time, she was the reincarnated Isabella Holland, the love of Jasper's life, she still left, unable to deal with trusting us the way she did and not having at least a little of that trust returned. Jasper had then ended up running, running to the Volturi, provoking them to kill him. He had lost his true love for the second time and had no reason to live. I opened my eyes and looked at Edward; sure I would be crying if my immortal body could shed tears. I would lose someone I thought of as a sister, Jasper would lose his one and only love, and we would all lose them both.

"See what happens if we trust her and tell her." I could see everyone gathered around the living room with Bella, including Jasper, gently I told her what I was, what we all were and how we lived. She sat stunned, shocked into silence, almost as still as each of us could be. Then I said something about having to keep our secret, not tell anyone. She turned to me her mouth dropped slightly. Said how she would never tell a soul and our secret was safe, she thought of us as family, loved us as family already, and hoped we could trust her the way she trusted us. She would never do anything to jeopardize our lives. Then Jasper had gently touched her hand and asked to talk to her.

"I'm thinking that kinda settles it." I said lightly, "We all have to sit down and tell her Edward. I love her like a sister already and god Jasper, Jasper will die if we don't. I don't want to loose her or Jasper." Edward slowly nodded his head.

"Let's go to Carlisle." He grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bed. We rushed downstairs to the living room where Carlisle and Esme were sitting, silently watching the fire in the fireplace.

"What's wrong?!" Esme jumped to her feet. She knew that when Edward and I came running like that there was almost always something wrong.

"We need to talk to you, the both of you, it's about Bella," I explained. Carlisle, always so calm motioned to the love seat.

"Bella is getting suspicious of us," Edward blurted out.

"Hmmm." I was a bit shocked though not very surprised that this was Carlisle's only response for the first few minutes. "It's really not surprising with all the time she spends over her. She was bound to get suspicious. Plus if she is who we all think she is then, well then that's a good thing"

"True," I agreed. "That's not really the problem though."

"What is then dear?" Esme asked.

"Well see Alice looked into the future. She looked into what would happen if we chose to wait, to let Bella find out on her own."

"If we let her find out on her own and confront us about it, it will destroy her. She has so much trust in us she'll believe not even the smallest bit of that trust is returned. She'll leave, we'll lose her and because she leaves, Jasper leaves, he goes to the Volturi…" I let my sentence die off knowing they would get what I meant

"We'll lose not only Bella, but Jasper too," Edward finished off my sentence. Esme and Carlisle were both quiet, I didn't have to read minds like Edward to know they were stunned and that the thought of losing Jasper was horrible for them. Carlisle and Esme thought of all of us as their children and hated the thought of even coming close to losing even one of us.

"No!" Esme all the sudden exclaimed. "I will not lose even one of my children! Bella has been around this house enough in just a week that she's already like my daughter too. I will not lose her either! What happens if we tell Bella the truth before she can find it all out?" I wasn't at all stunned by Esme's reaction I knew this was coming and this was just the way Esme was.

"If we tell her it turns out…well almost the complete opposite," I answered her question.

"Then there's only one thing to do," Carlisle said.


	8. Texting

Ok so as promised yesterday here is chapter 7. I know this isn't what everyone has been so desperately waiting on but don't worry it's close, very very close.

**Chapter 7**

_**Texting**_

I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock reading 9:00 in bright red numbers. I sighed thankful to have finally gotten some sleep that wasn't plagued by dreams. I had tossed and turned for nearly 2 hours before sleep had finally over come me. I was still lying there 15 minutes later debating on going back to sleep when my phone started beeping telling me I had a text. _1 New Message Alice_, of course this was just like Alice.

_Get your butt up outta bed and hurry up, it's about time to shop!_

Ugh the girl and her shopping habits I already hated them. Before I could even reply it beeped again in my hand.

_Belllllaaaaaa, wakey wakey_

She was persistent, I'd give her that.

_Alright geez Ali I'm up I'm gonna shower and dress text you when I'm done_

I set the phone on my night table and rolled outta bed, I hadn't made it two steps when it beeped again. I couldn't decide if I wanted to laugh or throw the damn thing out the window.

_Hurry up_

Ok so not only was she persistent she was impatient too. I laid out a pair of light blue jeans, a blush pink square necked sweater, and a matching light pink silky boy shorts and bra before dashing to the bathroom before my wretched phone could go off again. I turned the water on letting it warm before stepping in. The hot water felt good on my tired and very sore muscles. I couldn't believe I was still sore all just from one dream. What the hell kinda dreams was I having when they could cause pain in reality? I continued to stand there letting the water wash over me. Finally after what I had hoped wasn't too long I stepped out of the shower. I quickly dried and brushed my hair before pulling it up into a simple pony tail and then walked into my bedroom to get changed. I wasn't more than 4 feet inside my door when my phone went off, again. "Alright Alice I get the point," I said to the silence just before picking up my phone. _6 new messages_ Six? What the hell? I was only…ok so I was in the bathroom about a half hour, give a girl a break. I opened my inbox and read the first one.

_Alice: Oh and btw Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett are all coming too_

_Alice: Once you're done we're going to come get you_

_Alice: Think the chief would let you go to Seattle to shop_ I was nearly horrified at this message, as if Port Angeles wouldn't be bad enough she wanted to drag all of us to Seattle?

_Alice: You better not have fallen asleep again!_

_Edward: OMG Bella please please would you hurry up? Alice is gonna drive us all insane!_

_Alice: We're on our way be there in 10 minutes, hope you're ready_ I looked at the time it was sent, only a few minutes ago so thankfully I at least had just enough time to dress and put a little makeup on before they'd be here. I was just putting the finishing touches on my eye shadow when I heard a horn honking from the drive way. I glanced out the window to see Rosalie's apple red convertible with the top down and Alice jumping up and down in front of it. I rolled my eyes before grabbing my purse and heading out. It was a beautiful day, at least for Forks. It wasn't raining or snowing, and it wasn't even cold, though still cloudy as ever.

"Good god Alice you can't be the slightest bit patient?" I asked.

"When it comes to shopping? Hell no!" She had a giddy grin pasted across her face just before pulling me into a hug. "So then off to Seattle?" She jumped in the back of the car, in the middle seat leaving me sitting behind Emmett who was in the passenger's seat.

"I don't know Ali…I mean Charlie is out fishing so I can't get ahold of him..." I never got the chance to go any further.

"Awesome! That means he'll be gone all weekend! Seattle here we come!" There was a collective groan from the rest of the vehicle, except for Rose before we backed out of the drive way.

"You eaten yet Bella?" Emmett asked.

"No I never got the chance," I replied and then looked at Alice.

"Oh hush, stop at McDonald's and get the girl something to eat real quick then," Alice stated.

"Aren't you guys gonna eat?" I asked.

"Nah, we already ate." My answer came from Edward. Rosalie took us through the drive through and I quickly ordered but when I tried to hand Emmett my money to give to Rosalie he refused.

"Nope nope, breakfast is on me." He said and instead pulled his wallet out and handed Rosalie a credit card. I glared at him but didn't say anything. I hated when people spent money on me, but at this moment I was too hungry and too tired to argue. Once my food was handed out to Rosalie she handed it to Emmett to give to me. I reached out for it but he pulled it back.

"Oh come on Emmett!" I exclaimed.

"Nope, nope," he smirked; "Not till I get my payment. A kiss, right here." He tapped his cheek. I rolled my eyes but laughed, typical Emmett. I leaned forward quickly pecking his cheek.

"Thanks for breakfast Em."

"So very welcome Bella." He handed me my food. This was typical, Emmett loved to tease me and all anybody else did was just laugh. I had quickly figured out this was just typical Emmett behavior.

"Alright now, Seattle here we come!" I groaned at Alice's excited scream and slid down in the seat with my food, wishing I could somehow disappear and end up getting out of shopping. Edward looked around Alice and to me, raising an eyebrow in a questioning glance before cracking up.

"It's not that bad Bella."

"Maybe not for you, I hate shopping."

"Don't worry Bell I'll teach you to LOVE to shop." My heart nearly stopped at the nickname and I choked on my sausage, egg, and cheese mcmuffin.

"Whoa you ok there Bella?" Emmett asked turning in his seat. Once I was done coughing and had taken a sip of my orange juice I responded.

"Ya fine, just went down the wrong way." So maybe it was a little lie but I didn't want my only friends thinking I was completely nuts. I had to admit, the ride to Seattle was one of the funest car rides I had ever had. Rosalie had turned up the music and we had all sang along all the way to Seattle. It wasn't until almost 5 that night before we made it back to the Cullen's house.

"Good God I don't know how you guys can still have energy after today." I was dragging myself out of the car and towards the stairs to the Cullen's front door.

"What are you talking about only Alice has energy left." Emmett commented. I immediately collapsed on one of the white plush chairs in the living room, Alice ran upstairs to change into one of her new outfits dragging Edward with her, Rosalie graceful as ever sat on the loveseat and Emmett took the floor almost instantly turning on his Playstation 3. I watched Rosalie role her eyes and giggled.

"Never fails huh? Typical male." I laughed when Rosalie said that but nodded my head in agreement. "Oh hey Jasper!" My heart nearly stopped hearing his name but I couldn't stop myself from turning around to look at him. My eyes went wide; this was the closest I'd ever been to him. He was standing just behind my chair, close enough I could smell him. He smelled of fresh rain and…magnolias. It was amazing, intoxicating, indescribable even. My eyes met his and I half expected to see sparkling blue yet there were those uniquely beautiful caramel eyes and I felt as if I was swirling within them.

"Bella…" The voice was far away, it was soft, feminine and then I was falling backwards and everything was black.

_Well getting closer to the part you all have been waiting for. Bella and Jasper truly meeting for the first time!! Sorry again that it took so long, promise I will do my best to not let it be so long. Hopefully should have more time to write since things are finally settling down again._


	9. Finally

Ok so this is what you've all been waiting for, and from Jasper's POV. Thank you all for all the reviews! It's been great and I can't wait to see what you guys think of this chapter. Hope you enjoy and now I will shut up so you all can get to reading the interesting part.

**Chapter 8**

**_Finally_**

_*Jasper's POV*_

I walked into the house for the first time in a week and was overwhelmed with the scent that I knew to be Isabella. She still smelled as she did that night nearly 150 years ago, of course that night it hadn't been as powerful as it now was. My Bell had always called to me, whether it was my Bell from 1859 or the Bella that sat in the next room; to me they were one in the same. I had to swallow the venom that was pooling and burning my mouth. Her blood called to me, sang to me still but yet at the same time I had control, more control than I thought I would when I'd finally see her again. I had to wonder if the love I still held for my best friend and at one time girlfriend was what kept my vampiric instincts in check. I inhaled deeply again, yes she was definitely still here no doubt; the smell was too strong for her not to be. I could see her in my mind's eye, dressed in a beautiful light pink dress, it puffing out wide at her hips…wait no this is not 1859 she would look nothing like that; no long hair piled on top of her head with those beautiful curly trends around her face, 1850's dress. No this was the 21st century not the 19th, I had to continue to remind myself of that. She's not going to know who I am other than the few seconds she saw me in school. I would have to be patient, give her time, there would be a lot to adjust to and if I was lucky I would once again get my Bell and hopefully this time get to marry her. I inhaled deeply again numbing my senses a little more and then walked into the living room stopping a few feet behind the chair she was seated in.

"Oh hey Jasper!" Rosalie greeted me when I walked through the entry way. I didn't say a word as I watched Bella turn around, her smell was even stronger, overwhelming almost, but for the first time in over a century my heart was warmed with love. Her eyes went wide when our eyes met. I was surprised at the feelings coming from her, astonishment, recognition, panic, confusion; there were so many and each one so strong. "Bella." Rosalie's voice pulled me from my trance just before Bella fainted. My vampire reflexes caught her before she could even come close to hitting the floor.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked cradling Bella in my arms. I walked to the couch so that I could lay her down but at the same time I never wanted to let go of her. She was finally, for the first time in so long, in my arms again and I felt as though if I let her go she would disappear from my life yet again. I smoothly laid her on the couch and sat beside her.

"Seems to me that you made her faint brother dear." Emmett replied. I couldn't help the growl that rose from within. "Whoa man, calm down."

"I'm guessing she fainted because she recognized you and because of all the feelings she was having overwhelmed her. She is only human after all." Alice's voice came from the entry way where she was coming into the living room.

"Recognized me?"

"Ya she's dreamed of you, from what I understand she's dreamed of you a lot." How Alice could make that statement seem so…so…normal and nonchalant was beyond me. I didn't even have to say anything before she started to talk again. "For some reason she dreams of you. She dreams of the two of you together and then most times it turns to when you were attacked. Reincarnated over a century later and the woman is still so in love with you she remembers you from 1859." I sat stunned. She dreamed of me? The woman I had been in love with since I was 13 still loved me too; my heart soared momentarily before it was shot down.

"Wait she…she dreams of the night we were attacked?" Alice looked at her hands and slowly nodded. If I could've cried I'm sure I would have. I hated that I had to live with that memory but why did my Bell have to live with it too? "So does she realize who she is? Or what's going on?"

"No she doesn't but she's quite suspicious of all of us. The suspicions have nothing to do with her dreams though." Edward answered.

"I'm confused."

"She doesn't realize that her dreams are a past life. She knows something is odd since she just realized the man from her dreams is actually real. However she's spent so much of the last week around all of us but mostly Alice that she's started to notice something is off. Never eating, the eyes changing colors, the paleness, the cold skin…so we're going to sit down and tell her the truth." Edward explained.

"You're going to what? You can't do that! We can't tell her, she'll flip! You guys want me to lose her again!" I was nearly screaming.

"No Jasper." Alice's voice was calm when she laid her hand on my shoulder. "We're telling her so you don't lose her, Jazz. I've seen it, if we don't tell her she finds out on her own; she pieces it together and then believes we've all betrayed her and that we don't have the same trust in her that she has in each of us. If we do tell her, ya she freaks out a little bit but then accepts it, accepts all of us for who and what we are, laying the ground for the two of you to be together. She's already drawn to you, falling for you, even though she doesn't understand why. We're only going to tell her the vampire stuff, her being reincarnated is for you to tell her or help her figure out eventually" I didn't have time to think about what she was saying or say anything as Bella started to stir. I looked down to see her beautiful eyes beginning to open.

"What happened?" She asked her eyes on mine. Those deep chocolate eyes hadn't changed, they were still the same so very much the same.

"You fainted," I replied just about a whisper. She nodded slowly as if she was trying to piece it all together, trying to figure out what to say. "How are you feeling?" I asked her after a moment of silence. I couldn't seem to tear my eyes from her.

"I…I think I'm ok." Slowly she sat up and once she was up began to look around. Her beautiful cheeks began to turn first pink and then red. She looked as adorable as she always had. "I'm so sorry you guys, I don't know what came over me."

"It's ok Bella." Alice said. It was quiet again and a few minutes later Emmett was clearing his throat. It was then that I realized I had been staring and was sure that had I been able to blush I would've been purple with embarrassment.

"I…uhm…I…" Bella was stuttering not sure what to do or say. "I should probably go." Suddenly she was quickly getting up only to trip over her own two feet tumbling head first toward the floor. Alice quickly caught her before anyone else could react.

"Actually Bella, I…we would like you to stay. We need to talk to you about something." Alice explained looking at Bella.

"Uhm…ok." She slowly nodded.


	10. Vampires

_Ok so here's what everyone has been dying for, Jasper's home and the cat's out of the bag! So how does Bella take it? Thanks again for all the reviews!! I know I don't reply to each one individually, I'm sorry for that. I just don't have the time with a 13 month old running around. But I do thank each of you for it here. I love them and they keep me motivated. I can't wait to see what you have to say about this chapter! Now, onward!_

**Chapter 9**

_**Vampires**_

Alice was kneeled down on the floor in front of the chair I was sitting in. I glanced around all of the Cullen's were seated around the living room, either on furniture or the floor, I noticed Jasper however was as far away from me as he could get without seeming rude.

"Ok Bella this is gonna seem really, well how do I put this, out there. But I…we trust you and I believe and know you can handle this. We will all understand that it might take you a little time to get used to it but I also know that you will and that this is the best thing to do." I sat looking at her stunned.

"Alice I'm confused, what is this?"She sighed and laid a hand on mine, I nearly shivered at her cold touch, ice cold and hard like stone, just as Edward had that day in biology.

"I know you realize that Edward's skin feels just as mine does." She pulled her hand away then. "In fact all of our skin feels just like that. I also know you've noticed how you've never seen us eat or drink; you've noticed how our eyes change at times. You notice how pale we are. "

"Ya…I've noticed." I was nervous, I was confused. I couldn't understand exactly what Alice was getting at or why she knew I had been noticing these things and had begun to suspect them of some secret. I couldn't admit to myself what I had begun to think they were; cause vampires just didn't exist, did they? I could feel a bit of panic sitting in. If they were vampires is that why I was here now, so they could eat me? But why wait to…suddenly my fears were eased, not completely gone but eased. I was still confused and nervous but I was no longer about to panic. Then Alice had my attention once again.

"Bella, I know this will be hard to believe and I first want you to know that we're not like others of our kind." I slowly nodded. "Bella we're vampires, all of us." It seemed as though I should be dreaming, yet at the same time I knew I wasn't. I didn't know what to say, I had been right in my suspicions, was that possible? Vampires? My head was spinning I could seem to wrap my mind around it. "Bella?" Alice's tinkling voice sounded through my thoughts.

"V…v…vampires?" I hadn't meant to stutter but I was glad that there was no fear in my voice just surprise, confusion.

"Yes Bella, vampires." Edward repeated.

"I uhm…I…" I let out a shaky breath. I was in no way scared yet at the same time my entire life had just changed. If vampires were real what else could be real? They were vampires it just…it was too much to comprehend with all of them staring at me still as stone, not breathing. "I…I'm thankful Alice that you, that everyone trusts me enough to tell me this, and I swear you have nothing to worry about, I won't tell anyone but this…this is all a little much to handle at this exact moment. I…I'm going to go home and I'll call you tomorrow?" I was proud that even though I stuttered my voice came out strong and clear.

"We understand dear. Alice why don't you take her home." Esme said.

"It's ok Esme; I think I'll just walk."

"You cannot walk!" Jasper all the sudden exclaimed. "It's way too late and far too dangerous for something like that!" I was stunned. I hadn't much heard Jasper talk and I'd never heard him talk much above a whisper.

"Jasper!" Rose scolded.

"He is right Rose, it's late and there's a fair amount of forest to trek through plus it's fairly chilly." Emmett said.

"Really, please, I really can walk it's no big deal, plus I think the cold would help clear my head." I interjected.

"Then…" Alice started but Jasper interrupted before she could say a word more.

"Then let me walk you home." I was slightly stunned at Jasper's words and couldn't stop the blush rising to my cheeks.

"Jasper that doesn't let her be alone," Rose said.

"Well she can't walk alone. There are things far more dangerous in those woods than us." He argued back. I wasn't sure what he meant by that but I really didn't bother with it. Besides, Jasper walking me home? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad and I really just wanted to get outside, if they were going to insist that someone be with me then so be it.

"It's ok, really. He can drive me home. Then you all will know I'm safe." I interjected. I didn't wait for another word before I grabbed my bags and went outside. I stopped on the porch leaning against the railing taking in a few deep breaths of the chilly wet air. I still loved the Cullen's, they were still family but for now this was just too much to handle. "I just need to sort my thoughts." I whispered to myself.

"That's fine; we understand it's a lot to take in." Jaspers soft southern accent came from behind me. I covered my mouth managing to not scream but still jumped. "I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's ok, are you ready to go?" I replied. I watched him walk towards me and lean against the railing of the porch.

"I am, but I wanted to ask you something."

"Ok." I nodded slowly. I was a tad nervous though I didn't know why.

"Don't be nervous, I would never do anything to hurt you."

"How..?" I didn't even have to ask the whole question.

"Some vampires have special…abilities."

"Uhm…ok"

"I'm what you could call and empath of sorts. I can feel what you're feeling but I can also influence your feelings." He explained. I was quiet for a moment.

"So that's why I got so calm a little bit ago." He nodded in response.

"Yes it is, but don't worry Bell, I don't very often use it. I just wanted you to stay calm so you could listen to Alice."

"No I understand. So then are all of you 'special'?"

"No just me, Alice, and Edward."

"So then they're empaths too?" I watched a small smile come across Jasper's face and silently wished I knew what he was thinking.

"No actually." He replied. "Alice can see the future. Though her visions aren't always clear I guess you could say. See the future can always change. She sees it clearly up until the person changes their minds, then the vision will change."

"What about Edward?"

"Edward can read minds, quite the pain in the ass he can be." Jasper laughed and I couldn't help but laugh too. Seconds later it dawned on me what he said.

"Wait, wait, Edward can read minds?" The question sounded almost dumb.

"Ya but for some reason, you got to be a lucky one, he can't read yours."

"At all?"

"Not at all."

"Is there something wrong with me?" This time as soon as I had let the question fall from my lips I knew it had sounded dumb. Jasper immediately began to chuckle.

"We tell you we're vampires and you're asking me if there's something wrong with you?" Even though I was blushing I couldn't help but look at him. His smile was beautiful, his face reflected the moon. Then I really did feel like I was in a dream because as comfortable as I was with him still standing before me was my 'dream man', I was doing my best to keep from flushing a deeper shade of pink. "Not to worry Bell. There's nothing wrong with you." He had a light smile on his face as he reached up and brushed a strand of hair from my face. We stood for a moment, just looking into each other's eyes. I didn't know for sure why but I knew that I could spend the rest of my life right here in this moment, doing nothing but staring into his butterscotch depths. I'm not sure how long we stood there before he spoke again. This time however his eyes had a mischievous sparkle and his smile was nearly reaching from ear to ear. "So anyway, about that question. How well do you like to run?"


	11. Walk Me Home

**Chapter 10**

_**Walk Me Home**_

"I don't know about this, I'd be really heavy and…and I mean how fast exactly are we talking?" Jasper and I had been talking about him running with me on his back for a few minutes now. I couldn't believe how natural it felt to be with Jasper and it made me happy that he seemed to like being with me too but if I was honest with myself I still knew this was all way too much way too fast but at the same time I couldn't keep myself from wanting to learn more about the Cullen's, more about vampires.

"Bella, heavy? Really now," he said and then I watched him bend down and pull the roots from a tree right out of the ground. I knew my jaw dropped at that moment and he chuckled lightly, causing me to blush. "As for how fast, I don't know for sure, but fast enough it would probably be a good idea to close your eyes till you were used to it." I was quiet for a moment and then slowly nodded my head.

"O…ok." I couldn't help but be nervous and did my best not to let it show.

"It's ok Bell, I'd never hurt you or let anything harm you." His voice was gentle, his eyes soft as he took his hand in mine. I wasn't surprised by how cold and hard his skin was, like marble, I was surprised by the electricity that seemed to suddenly run between us and by how I was truly enjoying the feel of my hand in his cold one. I had mostly just met this guy…no vampire and yet here I was feeling as though I could just lay my life in his hands. "I know it's a lot to take in Bell, but you'll be home soon." Before I could say anything or even blink really Jasper had pulled me onto his back and began to run, the normal human pace began to quickly speed up into a not so human pace. I quickly buried my head against his shoulder not wanting to truly know how fast he may be running. I took a deep breath, breathing in his scent it was amazing, it was…familiar but I couldn't understand why it was so familiar. Magnolias, I knew that much, it had always been one of my favorite smells even though I had never really been around them, fresh rain and something else I couldn't pinpoint something that was…was just so completely Jasper. What I couldn't understand was why the scent of him was so familiar when I had mostly just met him. Suddenly we stopped and Jasper slowly lowered me from his back to the grass beneath us. We were already back to Charlie's house, looked like he was home already, the cruiser in the drive and the light from the tv flicking through the curtains.

"Thank you Jasper, for uh, running me home?" I laughed lightly at my own words and he smiled.

"You're welcome Bell, goodnight."

"Goodnight Jasper." I replied and walked the few feet to the front door and opened it. I glanced behind me to see him already gone. In the house I took my shoes off at the door and walked past the living room where Charlie had once again crashed on the sofa and made my way upstairs. Now that Jasper was gone I was puzzled as ever. I grabbed my pajamas and headed towards the bathroom. Surely a nice how shower would help me wrap my mind around all I had learned and the fact that I was sure there was much more about the Cullen's that I was yet to learn.

Jasper's POV

Once she was at the door and I knew she was safe I took off, this time at full speed. What the hell was I doing? What the hell was I thinking? Running with her and she had literally just met me, calling her Bell? Had I truly lost my mind? Yet she was comfortable with me and it felt so right to have her so close, I could smell her, smell her peach blossom and magnolia blood singing to me and yet I had more control than I ever had before. It didn't make sense. I felt empty without her so close to me, it had felt like no time had passed, felt like it always had when I had her in my arms, though I was no longer the shy reserved boy of 17 I had been then. I was a man with a over a century of experience under my belt in the body of a 17 year old. Sure I could pass for as old as about 25 when I wanted to. I could only remember Bell from my human life, but what I remember, what I remember feeling then, I could feel now. I felt like I was flying but I had never felt so vulnerable in my life either. Maybe I really was losing my mind. How was I going to do this? I wanted nothing more than to pull her straight into my arms every time I saw her but I couldn't do that. She didn't know who she was, at least the true person she was, not consciously anyway. How would I ever tell her the past she had, that she was the love of my long immortal life, reincarnated? On top of all of that she was mortal, how could I ever lose her again or how could I ever change her over? Ugh, I just wanted to scream, to scream at the top of my lungs, in frustration, in happiness. I had been more confused than I thought possible for a vampire. What was I ever gonna do? I was pulled from my running and my thoughts when my phone beeped telling me I had a text message. I stopped, looked around and realized I had probably run half way to Canada in probably only 20 minutes. I grabbed my phone and read the message.

_Alice: Jasper you ran past home 10 minutes ago, and running into Canada isn't going to help any. I know ur confused. Come home_

I sighed and text her back.

_I'll be back in 10 minutes. And don't bug me when I get there Alice. I just want to be alone._

With that flipped my phone closed and began to run again.

Bella's POV

I sat in front of my computer an hour later waiting for the internet to connect. Ok so I had just found out my best friends were vampires, that a man I had been dreaming of for years actually existed and was also a vampire and had decided maybe finding something else to focus on would be the best idea. Looking through my homework I decided to start on a history project on times just before the Civil War. I typed in my search and waited for the results to come up. I continued to work through page after page of useless information for the project until a picture caught my eye. I clicked the link to enlarge it and gasped. "It can't be…"


	12. Sweet Bell

I'm sorry guys; I know it's taken me awhile to get this out. I've had it written and just haven't had the time to sit down and get it posted. Thanks to each and every one of you that reviews it gives me even more drive to write. I'm gonna do the best I can to get the next chapter posted before Christmas. Merry Christmas to each of you and I hope you like the chapter!

**Chapter 11**

_**Sweet Bell**_

I looked at my computer screen utterly confused; it couldn't be possible could it? The picture glaring from the screen was a picture of an old southern plantation from the 1800's when it was in its prime but what was odd was the fact that it was the plantation from my dreams. The one I had seen here and there in the good parts of my dreams, exactly the same down to the wildflowers beneath the magnolia tree to the morning glories that grew up the east side of the house. I read the caption below the picture.

_The Whitlock Plantation, mid 1800's_

I stared at the screen reading the words over and over again, the plantation I knew, the name; the name was like déjà vu, it felt as if I'd heard it before, as if I should know it. I stared a moment longer before moving on to the article below it, which was a scan from an old 1800's newspaper.

_The beautiful and well known Whitlock plantation has been rocked by tragedy. Around 1 am this morning the bodies of Isabella Holland and Jeanie Randall were found, both had been brutally murdered. The body of Jasper Whitlock still remains missing; the police however do believe he was also attacked due to the amount of struggle at the scene where Ms. Holland and Ms. Randall were found. Isabella Holland was the daughter of the late Mr. and Mrs. William Holland whom were murdered in a bank robbery nearly 11 years ago when their daughter was only 6. Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock took the young girl in at this time raising her as one of their own. She was also the long time significant other of Jasper Whitlock. The two were expected to become engaged in the next few months and marry sometime next year. Four-year-old Jeanie Randall was the daughter to Riley and Joan Randall, granddaughter to Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock. The funeral times for both victims are expected to be announced tomorrow while the search for Jasper Whitlock still continues. All family members were unavailable for comment._

Journalism obviously hadn't changed much and the Whitlock's had obviously been a very large part of their community. I scrolled down further finding pictures and this time nearly fainted at what I saw. The caption told me the two in the picture were Jasper Whitlock and Isabella Holland; what I saw amazed me. This picture was obviously Jasper; the very same Jasper that had just brought me home, the girl beside him was…me. I could find no difference between the girl and myself, everything was the same. Why exactly was I in this picture from the mid 1800's standing next to a vampire? Or at least a boy that was now vampire? Could this night get any more confusing? First I learn there's vampires and then find myself in a picture that was over 100 years old, this was ridiculous. It was obvious, Jasper Cullen was also Jasper Whitlock and I needed to know exactly what had happened the night Isabella Holland died and the only person that might be able to give me the answers was Jasper. I glanced at the clock, it was nearly 1 am. Did I pick up the phone and call Alice, tell her I needed to come back after only being gone a few hours? Did I print the picture wait till morning and try to sleep? Could I sleep after all I'd learned, was it even worth trying? With a sigh I printed the picture; I'd at least need that much. I glanced from my phone to the bed and then yawned. I'd might as well at least try to sleep. I shut everything down once the picture was printed and then crawled into bed, nothing would make sense to me if I didn't get any sleep.

I tossed and turned, my thoughts rolled through my head like a bullet train. Was I Isabella Holland? Was that even possible? What did Jasper think of me? He had to know how much I looked like Isabella. Is that why he called me Bell so much? Even after all these years did he have trouble telling me from Isabella? Or maybe it was telling this me from that me? Ok Bella you're making no sense, shut up, stop thinking…but I couldn't stop thinking. My mind continued to spin until I finally fell into a restless sleep.

I woke to the early morning light through the window, the same dull gray as always. I glanced at the clock, 9:30 am, so it was actually later than I thought. For the first night in awhile I had slept dreamlessly, I was thankful for that much. I sat up and grabbed the picture again, I hadn't been dreaming, or seeing things. The girl still looked just like me. I stared at it, still trying to find some difference, even the smallest detail but the harder I looked the more I only saw myself. I wanted answers; no I needed answers, now. I'd learned the Cullen's secret but now I was sure Jasper had one of his own and it involved me or a girl that looked way too much like me to be coincidence. I jumped up and quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a light blue sweater, I wasn't waiting any longer for my answers than I had to. Jasper may be my dream man but he was also the man with the answers and he was going to give them to me. I jogged down the stairs after putting my shoes on, stopping long enough to grab my jacket, keys, and read the note from Charlie that told me he was in La Push fishing. 20 minutes later I was knocking on the Cullen's front door.

"Bella!" Alice answered and gave me a big hug.

"Hey uhm…can I come in?"

"Oh, of course!" She pulled me in the door.

"You didn't call I was a bit surprised to see you." This time I was a little surprised.

"Thought you could see the future?" I teased.

"Lemme guess, Jasper?" I nodded in response.

"Speaking of Jasper is he around? I need to ask him something." I saw something flash in Alice's eyes but before I could pinpoint it, it was gone.

"Ya upstairs, 3rd floor, 2nd door on the left." She answered.

"Thanks." I quickly made my way upstairs and to where she told me he was. I hesitated only when I was standing in front of his door. No wait, I needed answers, I deserved answers. I raised my hand to knock but before I could I heard Jasper's voice from within.

"You can come in Bella." I grabbed the door knob and tentavily walked in. I'd gone from so insistent and determined to almost scared. "Don't be scared Bella no reason to." I took a quick deep breath. He was sitting on his bed the book he had been reading had been put down.

"I…I want answers, what is this?" I placed the picture on the bed in front of him and sat down; there was no chickening out now. His mouth dropped slightly and he picked it up. I watched his mouth move up and down trying to form words.

"Where did you find this?" he finally managed to say.

"I was on the internet looking up some info for a history project and I stumbled upon that." I replied. "That guy is obviously you, you are Jasper Whitlock, but that Isabella looks just like me, why? Why does that girl look just like me? Why am I in a picture that was taken in the 1800's? What happened the night Isabella Holland died? Why have I dreamed of the Whitlock Plantation? Why have I dreamed of you? I think you have the answers and I want them, I need them." He looked at me stunned for a moment and then sighed.

"Bella do you realize that when you're turned into a vampire you don't remember much from your life before?"

"So you're telling me that I've found this picture and can't get any answers?"

"Not exactly, Bella…" he paused and pointed to the picture of me, "She is all I remember from before I was turned. I remember that night and I hopefully can give you all the answers you want." He took a deep breath. "Yes I am Jasper Whitlock. The night that I was changed my best friend and love of my life was killed. We were on our way to dinner at my aunt's house. Isabella was sitting up front in the driver's seat of the carriage with me. We were attacked, by vampires they killed Isabella and Jeanie and changed me. I don't remember much more than that. You said you dreamed of the plantation and me?" I nodded my head.

"Ya I have, a lot."

"What have you dreamed of Bella?" I looked down at my hands and bit my lip then slowly began to explain what I had been dreaming of and seeing while I slept.

"I'm…I'm so very sorry Bell, so sorry," he said a bit later once I was done telling him.

"I don't understand Jasper. I don't understand why I trust you like I do. I don't understand why I've spent years dreaming of you, why I feel as though I know you, yet I know nothing about you. I don't understand Jasper and I don't know where else to go to get answers," I said to him so close to tears, doing my best to hold them back.

"Oh sweet Bell," he whispered gently wiping a solitaire tear from my cheek.

"Why do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Call me Bell? Not that I mind, I've just never really had anybody else call me that, not as much as you do at least." I watched Jasper glance down at the bed spread and then gently trace a finger over the picture of Isabella Holland.

"Because you look like her, she was my sweet bell, my beautiful Isabella; rarely did I ever call her Bella. You are her." Once he'd begun to talk he'd gone from tracing the picture to brushing his thumb over my cheek.

"What do you mean I'm her?" I asked and his hand dropped from my face, I immediately missed his cold touch.

"Bella I believe that you are my Bell…" he paused, "reincarnated. You look just like her, you act just like her, you dream of me from her perspective. I don't think your dreams are dreams at all, but memories, of course I can't know for sure, I don't remember specific memories."

"You…you think I'm the love of your life reincarnated?"

"The love of my very long very much eternal existence, yes, I do."

"I…Jasper I don't even know you, I don't understand any of this even in the slightest but I…I fell in love with you years ago."


	13. Control

As promised here is chapter 12! I couldn't help myself with all the reviews that were coming in left and right, it was great! My phone nearly blew up as it kept telling me I had new emails lol. So I'm hoping it happens again but that is up to you guys, my wonderful readers. A HUGE thanks to each and everyone of you that reviews. I read all of them I just don't have the time to reply, my 15 month old son is always into EVERYTHING and somehow keeps me from doing so…lol. Ok well I'm gonna stop blabbering and I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 12**

_**Control**_

Jasper's reaction was somewhere between stunned and amazed. He was quiet for a moment and I watched a smile begin to grace his beautiful face. I really didn't understand this, but I was honest with him. I had fallen in love with my dream man years before and my dream man was more than just a dream, he was real.

"You believe me then, about the reincarnation?" I was quiet for a moment this time; I didn't know how to answer him. Did I believe him?

"Yes Jasper, I do believe you, it's the only thing that explains it all." I suddenly felt a burst of love, happiness, feelings that seemed like mine yet at the same time I knew they weren't. I couldn't help but smile at the onslaught of emotions because somehow I knew; this was the way Jasper was feeling. I sat in front of him simply smiling; I didn't know what to say, or what to do. There was this part of me that was scared and this part that wanted to do nothing more than to close the gap between us and kiss him. I also had to wonder if I would ever remember my past life, remember the love, the friendship, and the short life we had shared; was it even possible?

"What's wrong?" Jasper suddenly asked, I hadn't realized I had gotten lost in my thoughts till I was suddenly pulled from them.

"I just…I don't know really. I mean so much has happened, I've learned so much in such a short amount of time, from vampires to reincarnation. Then I wonder if I'll remember my past life, or how this or we will ever work. Ever since I laid eyes on you in school it's like I can't stop thinking of you, dreaming of you. Yet, you're a vampire and I'm human and how does that work? Not that it matters any to me and surely we're meant to be if I was reincarnated and found you again. I'm so confused and yet I know that I'm right where I'm supposed to be. I wanna run and yet not move. I wanna scream; I wanna…ugh I don't know! There's so many…" Before I could keep babbling like I knew I was, two of Jasper's fingers were gently laid on my lips, silencing me. My eyes snapped to his buttery ones.

"Hush my Bell and be still." I slowly nodded not sure what he meant but didn't move when his fingers left my lips; it was then, after he tangled his fingers lightly in my hair that I realized his face was moving closer to mine. I swallowed hard my eyes suddenly drawn to his beautiful lips. Out of instinct I began to move towards him. "Don't move," he whispered. "I don't want to accidently hurt you." I was still again and closed my eyes. I was anxious but patient, it seemed like it was an eternity before I felt his cold stone like lips on mine and it was the most amazing feeling in the world. My arms wrapped around his neck and his hands moved to my hips. I felt complete for the first time in my life with his marble lips on mine I felt as though everything was perfect, like my body simply molded to his. Suddenly he pulled away and by the time I opened my eyes he was some 6 feet from me.

"I'm sorry Bell so sorry," his breath though unneeded was heavy as was my own.

"I…I…" I didn't know what to say, how to react, I was afraid I had done something wrong.

"Don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong." His voice was soft as he approached me again laying his hand on my face again. I slowly nodded my head, understanding. "Would you trust me to take you somewhere?"

"Yes." I answered not even having to think about it.

"You might need to close your eyes" Before I could really even register I was on his back and nearly flying through the air and landed on a tree some 20 feet from the ground. "Scared?" The grin on his face was adorable.

"You don't scare me Jasper."

"Wrong answer" He chuckled and we were racing up the tree. Moments later we were at the top of the tree, looking over all the other tree tops and able to see for miles. The clouds and the rain over Port Angles, the small rainbow that you normally wouldn't be able to see from below the trees, the view was amazing.

"This is…unreal, impossible." I breathed still holding tightly to his back.

"Very little is impossible in my world." His voice was low, his breath soft. He gently moved me, careful as he helped me stand on the branch and stood behind me as we looked out over a view that I would've believed to be impossible to see only 24 hours ago. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"It's amazing; it gives a completely different outlook on this constantly cloudy and rainy place."

"Clouds aren't so bad, it's the reason I'm here." I turned my head back to look at him.

"Speaking of, can I ask you something?"

"Anything Bell, you can always ask me anything."

"Exactly how is it you can be out here in the light? I mean I know it's cloudy but it's still daylight. And Carlisle and Esme's house, it's so open and light with so many windows." Jasper chuckled and I blushed feeling a bit stupid with my question.

"Don't worry about it Bell, it's a legitimate question but vampires not being able to go into the sun without being baked to little crispies," I had to laugh at the way he put it and he gave me yet another one of those beautiful smiles "it's a myth. We can't go into the sunlight, not without giving ourselves away but the sunlight doesn't hurt or kill us."

"So then what happens?" He had peaked my curiosity even more now.

"Well…it's hard to explain, it's a change in our skin, it glistens." I gave him a confused look, "You know, they're forecasting sun for Wednesday, do you think you could get outta school? And I could show you exactly what I mean? Maybe ask the Chief if you could go hiking with us since it's supposed to be such a beautiful day?"

"I think I could probably do that." I smiled at him, the warm feeling growing within me was still continuing to grow and it wasn't a feeling I knew. I was drawn to him like a magnet and it was impossible to resist. I leaned forward, my face moving closer to his and he laid one cold hand on my right cheek.

"We can't get too carried away, still learning to keep control and we're 100 feet from the ground." He whispered against my lips and nodded just before our lips touched again. The electricity that flowed through me was hard to resist, it was hard to keep my head and keep from just throwing myself at him not caring if I fell the very long drop to the ground, but somehow I was finding my control and moments later we both pulled away. Jasper's smirk was gorgeous.

"I guess my self control get better the longer I'm around you."


	14. Stay

Hey guys!! Sorry i know it's been a while but things have been nuts with Christmas and all. Hope you all had a great Christmas and Happy New Year! Anyway thank you all so much for all the reviews it's been awesome reading them! Thanks for letting me know what you think and I can't wait to see what you guys think of this chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 13**

_**Stay**_

Jasper moved around me faster than the eye could see, stopping here and there around me, surprising me with where he may land and I couldn't help but laugh with him and at him. We'd been up in this tree for hours and hours talking laughing learning about one and another. We'd been up here so long the sun was beginning to set and the air beginning to cool. I shivered lightly trying to hide it, I'd gotten cold at least an hour ago but I didn't want to leave this spot, unfortunately that time Jasper had noticed.

"Bella," he said with a tinge of scolding in his voice.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Why didn't you tell me you were cold?! You don't even have a jacket on!"

"Really Jasper I'm fine."

"No…" he was interrupted by my cell ringing.

"Hello"

"Bells where are you?"

"Oh sorry Dad I'm at the Cullen's still."

"Do you plan on coming home tonight?"

"Uhm…I'm not sure if I don't come home then I'm still here and I'll just go to school in the morning from here."

"Well ok, love you Bells."

"Love you too." I hung up and looked at Jasper.

"Stay?" Jasper asked. I simply shrugged my shoulders. "Either way we need to get you warm." He removed the sweater he wearing and handed it to me. "Put it on."

"But…"

"Don't argue Bell, please, the last thing I need is for you to get hypothermia and I'd loose you again." The pang of pain in his voice was something I couldn't ignore and I put the sweater on. It was cold, as if he had just pulled it from the dresser instead of wearing it but the smell that surrounded me it was amazing and then suddenly Jasper along with the tree tops and horizon began to fade.

I was wrapped in arms so warm and loving the smell of rain and magnolias surrounded me. I was standing on the porch of my beautiful plantation home. "Bell?" I looked up into the face of the man holding me and smiled.

"Yes Jazz?"

"I love you Bell…Bell…Isabella." With every repeat of my name the dream world began to fade and instead I was finding myself still in Jasper's arms but I was back in the tree again.

"What the hell was that?" Jasper asked.

"I…I think I was remembering something, something from the first time we were together." He smiled gently at me, but didn't question me further, before pulling me onto his back.

"Hold tight." His voice was just above a whisper and then we began to descend the tree at an inhuman speed. I closed my eyes to keep from getting sick and just simply held tight the marble hardness that supported me. The wind was blowing through my hair as he ran us home and I simply enjoyed the spot I was in.

"We're home Bell." I opened my eyes and sure enough we were back at the Cullen's standing in Jasper's room.

"What'd you do come in the window?" I joked and slid down from his back.

"Ya." He said in all seriousness and I couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it. He smiled at me; this gentle and loving smile and I couldn't help but smile back. Somehow he could say so much without ever even opening his mouth. "Bell," he took my hand and led me to the bed where we sat down, "do you realize you put yourself in life and death danger every time you're around me?"

"Jasper, I've been around your brothers and sisters for awhile now and never have had to worry. You wouldn't hurt me."

"Bell you are what they call my singer."

"Singer?"

"Your blood sings to me. It's not something that's very often found, quite rare actually. Even more rare for the vampire not to pretty much, well, devour the human at first smell. When I saw you, when I smelled you in the hall that day it took all I had not to do so then. That's why I ran. You are my own personal drug. Just your smell is intoxicating."

"You wouldn't hurt me Jasper and I know it."

"It's still hard for me to understand why you're not scared of me, when you should fear me more than anything. I truly am the most dangerous predator there is in this entire world."

"Because Jazz, I trust you and I'm not scared of you."

"You'll forever be a mystery to me my beautiful Bell." He said and gently kissed my forehead. I yawned before starting to reply but was stopped. "You're tired."

"No I'm not, not at all."

"You can't lie to an empath Isabella."

"I'll be fine I just had trouble sleeping last night."

"Let me take you home, please?"

"My truck's here, I can't leave it."

"Then I'll drive you home." I was tired but at the same time I didn't want leave, I didn't want to be away from him. I was torn, it was like since I'd found him and had finally learned the truth and understood my life I couldn't stand to be away from him, for even a moment. "You Dad will worry if you don't come home Bell." He said gently.

"I know." I replied. There was a silence between us again I had to go home but I didn't want to.

***Jasper's POV***

I was trying to ignore the feelings coming from Bell, doing my best not to invade her privacy but with her it was so much harder than with anyone else. Her feelings were stronger, I was more aware of even the smallest feelings she had. She was fighting with herself and I knew it. She knew what she needed to do, go home get some sleep but she didn't want to be away from me either. I had to admit I didn't want to be away from her either. I never wanted her out of my sight; it took all I had not to keep her in my arms all the time. Plenty of times already I had wanted nothing more than to lay her on this bed and have my way with her. Sure last time we were together was 1859 and you would think that sex was something that we'd never even come close to having but I wasn't always the gentleman people saw in public and she wasn't always the perfect lady everyone saw either. We had our little secrets and that was one of them. There'd been a fairly long silence between us and no matter how I battled with myself there was no way I could be away from her.

"I can stay with you if you'd like." I whispered in her ear, so close my lips were brushing against her skin. I felt her shiver and smiled.

"Ok." She replied; her voice was quiet, just above a whisper. In my own way I knew that was what she wanted and I knew it was what I wanted. I had spent a week already denying myself of her and I couldn't do it anymore. She was the only one I had ever loved and would ever love. I was done keeping control.


	15. First

So here we are, the next chapter! So we're to where it starts to really get rated M as a fair warning to all. Thanks to all of your who have been reviewing, I LOVE reading them. Can't wait to see what you all think of this. Now enough with my blabbering, onto the chapter! And remember the more reviews is normally the faster I feel like getting another chapter out!

**Chapter 14**

_**First**_

"Do you mind turning around real quick so I can change?" I had gotten Bella home and we were now standing in her bedroom. I politely turned around as she asked only to realize there was a mirror and as she began to change she was in perfect view for me to watch. Don't watch, don't watch, I shouldn't watch…god she's so beautiful. All I could see was her bare back, the skin pale and creamy white, so very perfect. I was trying not to watch I really was but one look at her skin and I was done for, she was an assault to my senses, every one of them. I watched her slide her jeans down, over her smooth thighs and toned calves until she stepped out of them, she was left in nothing more than just a pink thong, god the woman would kill me, and she was perfect in every way. My eyes were focused on her ass till I realized she was turning around. She reached into the dresser and pulled out her pajamas. My eyes wandered back down her body this time stopping at her breasts. Really could any one woman really be as beautiful as she? I had been hard since I'd seen just her back, god I really needed to slow down, I couldn't expect to throw her down on the bed the first day we were really together. Calm yourself Jazz, which would mean pulling your eyes from her chest. Once I had managed to do that I realized I had been caught. There stood my Bell in a pair of pink short shorts watching me watch her. Her eyes were dark and there was a small smirk on her face.

*Bella's POV*

I slipped my shorts on feeling as though someone was watching me and glanced at Jasper, sure enough he was watching me through the mirror. His eyes were focused on my chest and from the look on his face he was enjoying the view. Now normally I would be embarrassed and even a little pissed off but with Jasper for some reason I wasn't, not at all, in fact I was amused and even a little turned on by it all. Just then his eyes met mine through the mirror and I couldn't help but smirk, he'd been caught staring. I took a few steps towards him till I was standing just within arm's length of him. I was close enough he could no longer see me through the mirror his reflection hiding my own. He slowly turned around and looked down at me. His eyes had darkened; they had an almost hungry look. Without a word he pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me before laying his lips on mine in a deep, passionate kiss. I placed my arms around his neck, opened my mouth to his, and felt his tongue run over my teeth. Things were starting to fade again and then I was in a bedroom, it was dark and the moon was the only light. I stood naked wrapped in Jasper's arms.

"We'll have to be quiet you know." His voice was deep, heavy with lust, his eyes shining with love.

"Oh I know we will." I grinned and he picked me bridal style and laid me upon the feather bed. "It's so nice that all your family sleeps so heavy." He chuckled and lay beside me, on leg over one of mine and one hand on my breast playing with my nipple.

"Don't I know it, I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't feel this amazing warmth around me." He whispered and then slipped two fingers inside of me. I moaned lowly my eyes closing. His fingers worked magic within me hitting all the right spots causing me to squirm and moan before cumming only a minute later. I opened my eyes again just in time to see him place his fingers inside his mouth and suck them clean. Before I could move he was on top of me, his body perfectly positioned over mine.

"You know Bell…Bell…Bella…come on Isabella wake up for me. " I groaned lowly and opened my eyes I was laying on the bed with Jasper sitting next to me.

"Whoa." I breathed. The dream, the memory, whatever it was it had felt so real. I was turned on beyond belief.

"You alright Bell?" Jasper asked me.

"I…uhm…I think I'm fine."

"Think?" How exactly was I supposed to tell him that ya I'm perfectly fine other than being horny as hell from remembering more of our past life, this time he just happened to be about to fuck my brains out, oh ya, that would go over well. Even more so I wanted nothing more than for him to do just that now. It was then that I realized he was looking at me smirking and I began to blush.

"You know that blush has always been so absolutely gorgeous." He said in a low voice moving toward me.

"You know for the guy that said he remembered nothing of a life before being a vampire you sure seem to remember a lot." I teased.

"Oh but you my Bell, I remember mostly everything when it comes to you my Bell." His lips captured mine, deep, passionate, almost obsessive. The electricity that ran through my body was amazing. I kissed him back fervent and yet unrushed. My hands found the top button of his shirt and it didn't take long before I had undone each button and was pushing the shirt from his strong shoulders. My hands ran up and down his hard cold back and his lips descended upon one of my nipples. His tongue was cold, causing it to go hard in only moments; nothing had ever felt as amazing as this. His hands cold and like marble yet so soft pushed my shorts over my hips and before I could even try to help he had pulled them completely off and his lips were back on mine. I moaned against his lips, my fingertips ran down his chest till I met the button of his jeans. I undid them and carefully pulled the zipper down. I moaned and arched towards him when his hard cock sprang from his jeans, showing he had gone to commando.

"Like the idea of having such easy access to me do you my Bell?" He chuckled and pushed his jeans and shoes down. I pulled him back to me quickly, the coldness of his body was like a drug, something I needed like water, like air.

"Mmmm ya I'm thinking I do." I whispered and lifted my hips so he could remove my thong. Slowly, almost painfully slow he removed it, his fingertips though cold leaving burning trails down my body. My breath was heavy and fast as he laid on top of me, his cold hard cock so close to my aching wet heat. Without a word and his eyes never leaving mine he slowly slipped into me. He was thick and long and diamond hard, the pain was momentary, to coldness of his dick numbing. It was like ice that never melted and it turned me on even more, only made me even wetter for him.

"You alright?" He asked after he was sheathed inside of me as deep as he could get. I nodded my head.

"Having a vampire for a boyfriend can be a good thing." I giggled and he just grinned and shook his head at me before beginning to move. His pace was slow to begin, slow but deliberate. I moaned arching towards him. He was sending me to places I had never really truly felt.

"Oh god, oh Jazz, please, please." I moaned and begged my nails running up and down his solid back.

"Please what? Please what my Bell? Tell me what you want." He grunted thrusting in and out of me his pace never faltering in the slightest.

"Jazz please faster, faster please." I begged him looking into the golden depths of his eyes. The waves of pleasure that were rolling off of him were unbearable. They were heightening my pleasure that much more. It was doubly amazing feeling my own pleasure but also the pleasure he was feeling.

"Anything for you." It was like flipping a switch. His thrusts as smooth as ever became faster and harder pushing me closer to the edge even faster.

"Oh oh Jazz." I moaned. I was sweating even against the cold of his body. Moving against him we worked together moaning so close to exploding. The pleasure was building beyond anything I could explain, I already couldn't see straight and I knew it wouldn't be long before I would be climaxing around him. The dirty little thoughts and words of love Jasper kept whispering in my ear were pushing me even closer. His lips suddenly covered mine, his pace increased even more, and there was a tidal wave of pleasure sent my way and I came screaming against his lips and he came only seconds afterwards. He rolled off of me and laid beside me his unneeded breath as heavy and as fast as my own. I curled up next to him placing my head on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around me and gently played with my hair.

"I love you Isabella." His voice was just above a whisper. I moved to look up at him.

"I love you too Jazz." At that same moment I realized that it seemed like something was wrong. "Jasper, what's wrong?"

"I…I'm worried that I might've pushed you too far too fast." I couldn't help but bite my lip trying to hide my smirk.

"Jasper, you didn't I promise you that. I wanted that. I wanted that more than you know. I realize we just got together again for the first time in you know a couple hundred years, at least for you, but for me it feels like we've been together for years. You didn't do anything I didn't want you to do. That was fucking amazing." The more I talked the bigger the smile on his face got.

"I didn't hurt you too much did I?"

"It only hurt for a moment. Having a vampire for a boyfriend comes in handy." He laughed and kissed the top of my head before pulling the blankets up, wrapping himself in the sheet and me in the blanket. I yawned and snuggled close to him, the difference of his cold body and the blanket keeping my warmth making it the perfect temperature to sleep.

"Sleep my Bell; I'll wake you for school in the morning." I slowly nodded my head before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	16. When You Say Nothing At All

_Ok so I know it's been forever and I'm sorry but as promised, maybe not as quickly as promised here's the next chapter. I hope it helps you all to know that I've been writing like freaking CRAZY, I'm just now starting chapter 20! So updates will get to be more often, yay me! lol Anyway PLEASE keep in mind that this story is RATED M FOR A REASON this chapter definately proves it. Ok I will shut up so you can read what you came here for rather than for me to ramble. Once again I'm sorry for the delay but it's won't be like that for awhile, lemme know what you all think my readers mean everything to me and I LOVE to know what you guys think, it was actually a recent review that started my major writing burst and pulled me out of a slump. Ok shutting up promise! Thanks again! Ana_

**Chapter 15**

_**When You Say Nothing At All**_

_Jasper's POV_

I gently brushed Bell's hair from her face watching her sleep with her head on my chest. What had I done exactly? I loved this girl but she was young, we'd been dating less than a day and above all else, she was human. I could have easily snapped her in half before I could even realize what had happened…and yet I hadn't. I was conflicted, confused, torn between what my heart felt to be right and my mind told me was wrong. I needed to clear my mind and Bella's scent was not going to help me to do that. Slowly I tried to move her off of me but instead, all she did was snuggle closer mumbling my name in her sleep. I sighed, so that wasn't going to work. Instead I relaxed back into the pillows and breathed deep. I let her scent wash over me, the air right after a spring rain, fresh and new with the little hint of dirt (even in her smell had a little bit of tom boy), peaches so sweet and succulent, I could almost remember the taste of one from just her smell, and magnolias, beautiful and homey completely relaxing, and after letting that amazing scent overtake me, if I could still sleep I would've been out cold. I continued to just breathe her in; just the smell of her had calmed my nerves, and given me every answer I needed. I knew that no matter what, this, this place right here with her was where I belonged and it didn't matter how long we'd been together, how old she was, or even whether she was human or vampire, all that mattered was that she was mine.

_Bella's POV_

I saw his shining blonde hair as he stood in the middle of the orchard the only thing around him the green of the leaves and velvety grass. In his dark blue pants and white button up shirt only buttoned to the middle button, his curls tussled from the wind and his feet bare. He was a sight, like a Greek god. I smoothed out the light blue material of my dress. Simple and light, nearly see through in the sun, it was one of my favorites on the hot summer afternoons. Jasper smiled and pulled me against his chest. He was the perfect bronze color beautiful under my still creamy colored fingertips. "Aren't you a sight my love." He said as he kissed the top of my head.

"I was just thinking the same about you," I smiled.

"You know how much I love you my Bell?"

The vision of Jasper began to fade as I realized I was gently being shook, a voice just about a whisper saying my name. I slowly opened my eyes to be met by deep butterscotch ones.

"Good morning my beautiful Bell." I couldn't help but smile at the sound of his voice.

"Good morning." I replied.

"How'd you sleep?" I paused for a moment at his question.

"Amazing actually, it was the first night in years that I haven't woke up screaming from the nightmares." I wished I could take back the words as soon as they had left my mouth as his face fell and he looked like an angel, a completely devastated one, it just was so easy to be honest with Jasper. "No Jasper please, don't be upset," I placed a hand on each side of his face. "It's not your fault; the nightmares were part of what brought us together. Please don't blame yourself, think of it as I spent the night next to you and with you here the nightmares never came." By the end of my short rushed speech my angel no longer looked ready to cry.

"You do have a point don't you?"

"That I do, no I better go get ready for school or we'll be late." I jumped off the bed and headed to my dresser. I opened the top drawer only to stop and turn around. "You'll still be here when I'm done?" I felt a tad foolish for my question but a part of me was still sure he would disappear.

"Cross my heart." He smiled from his spot on my bed. I grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom to shower. I showered, blow dried my hair, did my makeup and dressed in a pink long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans as fast as I could, which ended up being a full half hour. I walked back into my room to find him still seated on my bed however he was now dressed in a pair of faded black jeans and a deeps red sweater a black leather jacket thrown over the back of my computer chair his golden curls laid perfectly.

"You left." I observed with a small smile, walking to my dresser to pull my hair half back.

"Indeed, however I did promise to be here when you got back didn't I?" By the end of his question hr was standing behind me his hands on my waist. I smiled at him in the mirror and finished my hair.

"You have a point," I said still looking at him through the mirror.

"I do don't I?" His lips gently kissed my neck and a fire spread through me even with his cold lips. I sighed melting into his body as he continued kissing and lightly sucking on my neck.

"Can we be late for school?" I asked even below a whisper but I knew he'd heard me.

"Ah ah you bad girl, no skipping school for sex. What have I gone and created." He laughed stepping away from me. I pouted when he stepped away from me which only caused him to laugh harder. "Come my little minx, time for school, I may know everything they're teaching but you don't." He grabbed my hand and together we walked down the stairs and outside. He led me to an emerald green truck and it was then I realized we had walked past my truck.

"Yours?" I questioned.

"Ya." He opened the door for me and I slid in, he shut the door, and in a flash he was next to me and pulling out. He turned on the radio Brad Paisley coming through the speakers and then grabbed hand. I smiled at him and watched the trees flash by. When things started to blur I looked away from the window beginning to think I was blacking out again but everything in the truck was clear as ever including the speedometer that read WAY over the 30 mph speed limit.

"Jasper!" I yelled a tad startled.

"What?" he asked looking at me as calm as ever.

"Don't take your eyes from the road not when you're going that fast."

"Relax Bell, you know how fast I can run, if I can do that and not run us into a tree in the middle of the forest I think I can do this." I could feel the blush creeping into my cheeks, he had a point and so I relaxed into the seat and listened to the end of the song on the radio

The smile on your face

Lets me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall

You say it best when you say nothing at all

_(Alison Krauss "When You Say Nothing At All")_


	17. In His Truck

_OK since the last one was a little short and you guys have all waited so long for a new chapter I thought I would be nice and post two. And ya in the last little not for chapter 15 i said to remember it was rated M for a reason and that chapter proved it, ya well It's this chapter that I was talking about. got mixed up lol Anyway, enjoy and lemme know what you think!!_

**Chapter 16**

_**In His Truck**_

I sat in biology, my last class of the day, doing my best to listen to the lecture when the only place my mind seemed to be was Jasper. It had first started when I had thought of this morning, seeing him in the mirror, from there things had gone from imagining his lips on my neck to naked in the middle of a beautiful grass field with his body on mine, his lips around a nipple, before slowly moving down my body and… then received a none to gentle nudge from my left. I glared at Edward a little upset from being pulled from my daydreaming and then he pushed a notebook towards me. I looked down and read his note.

_You know I may not be Jasper but all vampires are very well…in tune to other's feelings, especially very very strong feelings and right now you're making it very very hard for me to concentrate too_

I blushed before writing back.

_I'm sorry Edward; I guess I just can't help it. Jasper just…well you probably don't wanna hear that_

_Not especially it's bad enough when I have to hear Jasper's thoughts when he forgets to block them_

_OH MY GOD so uh…I'm guessing you know then?_

_I knew as soon as Jasper walked into the house this morning He was too excited to remember to hide his thoughts_

_I…oh man this is embarrassing, really embarrassing_

_Don't be embarrassed Bella. Well I mean ya I'm sure someone knowing is embarrassing but really Bella it's a beautiful thing I mean, ok ya I'm old fashioned I'm over 100 years old, but something like your first time only happens once. He did do it right didn't he? He may be my big brother but I may have to kick his ass_

_Did it right?_

_You know, it was special and he was careful, he stayed under control and all_

Ok so as odd as this conversation with Edward of all people should seem, it didn't. For some reason I was comfortable talking to him, I always had been, he and Alice had been my best friends pretty much since the moment I met them. Edward was like the big brother I never had that I could talk to about anything.

_It was beautiful, special, and yes he was gentle and careful and under control_

_And now he's created a monster_

I could see his chest rising and falling in silent laughter

_Think you're funny don't you Cullen?_

_Oh you know it and you know I am and you know I'm right_

_Alright my sex life with Jasper is none of your business_

_Ya ya now if only I could read your mind too…….._

_Oh shut it!_

About that time the bell rang and Edward slipped the notebook into his bag.

"So Miss Swan my I escort you to my big bother. For as accident prone as you are I wouldn't want him to rip me apart for letting something happen to you."

"You're just so damn sweet Cullen." I said sarcastically. We both laughed and he slung both his bag and mine over his shoulder and we walked out of class and towards the parking lot. I tried to hide the smile on my face when I saw Jasper standing next to his truck talking to Alice. Jasper's truck, Edward's car, and Emmet's jeep were all parked in next to each other.

"So we'll see you guys at home." I heard Emmet say before the jeep roared to life and pulled out of the parking lot. Sometime in these few seconds I had increased my pace trying to get to Jasper quicker.

"Good lord girl, why don't you just run to him you're almost doing it anyway." I laughed and watched Jasper's eyes turn towards me and he smiled.

"Hey baby!" Alice hollered and took off running, at a human pace, towards Edward. I laughed and made my way to Jasper in a fast walk. He wrapped his arms around me and placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"How's your day been since lunch?"

"Good, Edward and I spent biology passing notes; that was an interesting conversation."

"Oh ya what'd you guys talk about?" He asked opening the door and helping me into the truck. I was still blushing when he got into the driver's side. "Uh oh what'd he do?" I laughed at his reply.

"Well actually it was my fault. I…well I wasn't exactly listening so well and Edward was nice enough to let me know that all vampires can sense very very strong feelings and I was making it difficult for him to concentrate, which led to us passing notes the rest of class." I explained trying not to embarrass myself further.

"So exactly what were you thinking about then?"

"I…well actually I was thinking about you." He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and a smile began to cross his face.

"What about me?"

"Oh come on Jasper!" I exclaimed with a laugh, "as if you don't already know!"

"But I can't read minds; I'm not Edward, besides he can't read your mind anyway. So my Bell I'm truly stumped." I rolled my eyes as the coy smile never left his face.

"I was thinking about this morning if you must know…and my thoughts might've continued on past that." He laughed and squeezed my hand.

"Oh really?" He wiggled his eyebrows up and down exaggeratedly and I laughed harder.

"Yes really. So I let my thoughts run away with me till Edward interrupted and we got to talking about us…more specifically last night."

"He asked you about it?!" I could hear the edge to his voice, one I was sure was anger.

"He was just playing protective big brother to me."

"Ya but I'm his big brother at least in a sense and he's checking on my girlfriend and my sex life! He's asking and talking about our sex life even more so! What right does he have?" I had never seen Jasper angry and somehow for the first time ever I was actually a little bit scared of the fact that he was a vampire. The speedometer in the truck steadily climbed making me even more nervous.

"Jasper its ok, it really didn't bother me. I mean he knew already this morning since you hadn't blocked your thoughts and…"

"Now he's reading my thoughts too, he can't ever just butt out!" He interrupted and I watched the speedometer give a little jump.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to read your thoughts and he just was making sure that you had done it right, made it special and kept your calm."

"If I made it special?! Now he thinks that I can't take care of the love of my life. That I would just take her virginity and not give two shits?! What did he expect me to do fuck your brains out?!" He was nearly yelling and the speedometer had hit 140 mph. I was scared.

"Jasper! Jasper please calm down!" I screamed I couldn't keep from panicking now. He glanced at me and it was like he suddenly realized what he'd been doing.

"Oh God Bell, Bell I'm so sorry." The car slowed and he pulled us onto a small road and stopped. He quickly moved over to me, unbuckled my seatbelt, and pulled me into his arms. "Oh god Bell, Bell, Bell, I'm so sorry so sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry." I stayed in his arms doing my best to calm down.

"Why, why'd you get so angry?" I asked and looked up into eyes.

"I'm sorry Bell, I just…Last night was very special to me, and I could tell he embarrassed you and that's what got me. And I just…I could never hurt you. How I keep such control around you when the blood lust should overcome me is beyond me and sometimes it's not easy but I could never hurt you! And he…he didn't trust that."

"Oh Jasper." I ran my fingertips down his marble smooth face. "You have no idea how much last night meant to me Jasper, you made it special, so special. I spent years dreaming about you, you turned out to be real, and then I got my dream man to make love to me for the first time, to I hope be with me to all time. I found the man that I lost over a hundred years ago in my first life. I spent better than half of my biology class day dreaming of him fucking me in the middle of a grassy field. His vampire brother happens to be my lab partner and I was sending off suck strong vibes of lust that he had to stop me more than likely before he ran out of class to go find his girlfriend. I had said something about it being embarrassing and he told me I shouldn't be because it was a beautiful thing and it only happens once. He said you'd have better done it right or he'd have to kick your ass. Edward and I are friends and he's like the big brother I never had and I enjoy talking to him. And it's not like it was details, just that you did make it very special for me and that there was no reason to worry cause you did keep control."

He smiled down at me and brushed a few strands of hair from my face "I'm sorry Bell. I don't know why I got so upset. I guess I just thought he was sticking his nose where it didn't belong just so he could be an ass. I'm sorry I scared you."

"It's ok." I smiled up at him.

"I love you my Bell." He said and laid his lips on mine. The electricity that shot through me ran all the way to my toes and I couldn't help tangling my hands in his hair and pulling him closer to me. His tongue ran across my lips and a low moan escaped as I opened my mouth to him. His tongue traced my lips, my teeth, dueled with my own tongue. His hand gently brushed across my breast before cupping it in his hand and squeezing.

"Oh God Jasper" I moaned and his lips descended on my neck sucking and kissing. The electricity, the heat was all pooling in my lower stomach. I was going crazy with want, with need. "Jasper please" I begged. By this point his hand had already slipped under my shirt, unhooked my bra, and was playing with my nipple with nothing in between.

"Please what?" He asked, stopping his assault on my neck only long enough to remove my shirt and push the bra down my arms.

"Please Jasper, you know what I want."

"What, what do you want my love?" While one hand was occupied with my breast the other was undoing my jeans. My hips thrust towards his hand. I was nearly desperate, for something, anything, I was ready to get down on my knees and beg for him.

"Jaaasper." I half moaned half whined.

"You mean this is what you want." With this two of his fingers pushed smoothly inside of me and I nearly screamed. He continued to move in and out of me, curling his fingers, hitting every amazing spot inside of me, driving me crazy. He was working me towards climax fast and it wouldn't be long before I was cumming. "This is what you want isn't it? A mind blowing orgasm, my body pressed against yours. My little wanton minx, is this what you want? You wanted something buried deep within your sweet wet pussy." With his words just above a whisper, directed straight into my ear, I came hard around his fingers. "Mmm that's girl." He whispered as he slowly brought me down.

"Oh my god." I whispered my breath still fast and hard. Jasper smiled and slowly withdrew his fingers.

"Enjoy?" He asked with a smug smile and placed his fingers in his mouth before I could even reply. My breath hitched and I slowly nodded. He rezipped and buttoned my jeans then handed me my shirt. "We better get home, we've got homework to do." He put the truck into reverse and pulled back out onto the main road the whole time I sat there somewhere between recovering and stunned. Had that really just happened?


	18. Dancing In The Kitchen

_So chapter 17, here it is. I told you guys I had been on a roll. A HUGE thank you to all that reviewed, it was awesome, i had so much fun reading them! so keep in mind, it's rated M for a reason so if you're not 18 I seriously suggest finding a different story to read. Lemme know what you guys think, i can't wait to see what you think!! Ana_

**Chapter 17**

_**Dancing in the Kitchen**_

I was on my stomach on the Cullen's living room floor, Jasper on one side of me, Alice and Edward on the other, and Emmett and Rosalie on the other side of Jasper, all of us studying. At this point Edward and Alice were doing English but spending more time flirting, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were all doing calculus and I was trying to work on my history, which of course had to be the civil war.

"Oh my god!" I yelled and slammed my book shut sitting up. "I was born for the first time in that era why can't I just know?! And why do you guys pretend to study just for my sake, it's not like you don't already know it!" Everyone looked at me a little stunned, except for Alice.

"We sit here with you because we love you and you do need to know this stuff so you pass your junior year, there's nothing like the first time, and as for why you can't just know it, well you haven't lived the whole time since then, you died the first time in that era too." Alice answered me logically as if my outburst had been no big deal.

"Alice." Rose scolded.

"Well it's true isn't it?" Alice replied.

"You know, she does have a point." I agreed with a giggle, she was right, of course at the same time I couldn't concentrate due to the fact that my mind kept drifting to Jasper.

"Is history all you have left?" Jasper asked. I nodded my head. "Well come on why don't we…or you take a break and I'll help you with your history later."

"Ohh Jasper's gonna try and get a little!" Emmett teased. Jasper punched him in the middle of the chest sending him stumbling backwards. "You…"

"Ah ah Emmett." Rosalie stopped him before he could charge after Jasper and Alice, Edward, and I just laughed watching the scene. "Leave Jasper alone and come on, I feel like running." With that the two disappeared.

"You didn't need to hit him that hard." I giggled snuggling into his arms.

"He didn't need to say anything about our sex life either." Alice and Edward laughed at his reply.

"You know I don't think we've ever really seen Jasper this happy." Edward observed.

"That's cause I haven't been, not since the last time I had her, and I was still human then." Jasper kissed the top of my head and I blushed.

"Alright stop! I think the two of you have made me blush more than enough today." I said gently smacking Jasper's leg. It was at that point my stomach growled. "Oops." I laughed holding it.

"Sorry Bella, we sometimes forget you're human and need to eat. I can go make you something." Alice offered.

"No I'm fine, really."

"Ugh you Bella are such a pain in the ass, you'll eat what I make then." Alice huffed and marched off to the kitchen, her little pixie self nearly dancing there and Edward and Jasper laughed at her.

"Ohh good song, come in here!" Alice yelled from the kitchen. The three of us walked into the kitchen, Hinder's Homecoming Queen being blasted from the stereo and a chicken breast on the stove. "Come on Edward, dance with me." She said grabbing him and they began to dance around the large kitchen and I couldn't help but laugh. This was one of the many reason's I loved the Cullen's.

"Can I have this dance?" Jasper asked and before I could answer began to twirl me around the kitchen, I followed his lead the 4 of us dancing and laughing, Jasper and Edward trading partners at random points. By the end of the song I was winded butt still laughing.

"Oh my god, I've never had so much fun dancing, normally I'm too busy tripping over my own two feet." I commented hopping up on the bar stool while Alice turned the music down.

"Oh don't worry; I'm sure it's not the last time you'll be dancing in the kitchen." Alice replied.

Hours later Jasper and I were in my bedroom, lying on my bed talking as we had been for about the last two hours and it was already midnight.

"You should sleep Bell, you know that right?" Jasper said lowly.

"I'm not tired, I'm wide awake actually." I couldn't help the thought that ran through my mind. "Of course, there are things to do that would help me sleep." I turned in his arms onto my stomach giving him a sly smile my hand creeping up his leg.

"I have created a monster haven't I?" He laughed.

"I can't help it Jasper. I just feel like we've been together forever. You read me so well, mind and body. You just turn me on so much." I ended by laying my hand on his semi-hard dick.

"I can't help myself, you turn me on too." He grinned but didn't move. I was sure he was testing me, trying to see what I would do. I could feel him growing hard beneath my hand and it was turning me on even more, it was like some kind of…amazing thing and in a way I was fascinated. Slowly I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. I tugged a little and he lifted his hips letting me pull them down. His cock sprung free again, he was once again commando but I pulled his pants all the way off and then moved but up his body, kissing his lips and then removing his shirt. He lay naked and hard, his body bathed in moonlight and he looked even more gorgeous, his inhuman looks even more amazing. I was suddenly shy, shy of my body and sure I wasn't pretty enough for this god that was laying on my bed.

"You're beautiful my Bell, don't think any differently." I smiled shyly at his comment. He rolled over and turned my stereo on, Usher coming through the speakers and he turned it down low. "Now why don't you get up and show me that stunning body." I took a deep breath and gathered my courage before standing up so I could do a little striptease to take of my pajamas. Slowly I raised the silky shirt over my head and dropped it beside me, running my hands slowly down my body and hooking my thumbs in the matching shorts. Slowly, swaying my hips, I pushed the elastic band over my hips letting them drop as soon as they hit my thighs. He motioned me back onto the bed and I crawled toward him. Stopping to kiss his inner thighs and the small moan led me to get a little more…bold. I worked my kisses closer to his hardness listening closely to him. I gently kissed the head of his dick and he moaned. I was so lost and had no clue what I was doing and I was quickly losing my boldness. "Like this." He whispered and wrapped my hand around the base of his cock, "Now the head is the most sensitive for me, but all you have to do is relax and do what you feel."

I took a deep breath and swirled my tongue around the head before closing my lips around him. "Mmm fuck ya." He moaned. I sucked gently beginning to move my head up and down, going till he hit the back of my throat and then moving back up. I continued to suck him for another 5 minutes before he placed his hand in my hair and gently pulled me off.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked nervously.

"Oh no, not at all. It's your turn now though." With that he flipped us over first paying fair attention to my breasts with both his mouth and hands before moving further down. I swallowed hard, I had a good idea what he was going to do now. Moments later I moaned and every bit of nervousness left my body when two of his fingers entered me. God this vampire had fingers that had to be straight from heaven. Then suddenly I felt his cold tongue gently swipe over my clit and the difference of my heat and his cold nearly sent me over the edge and I couldn't help the long moan that escaped my lips. He continued his ministrations, his fingers working inside me and his mouth working my clit, sucking and kissing, his tongue flipping over it. I was squirming like crazy, so much that he used both his hand to hold my hips down, using just enough pressure to keep me from moving but not hurt me all the while his mouth worked between my legs. My hands were gripping the sheets as his tongue darted in and out of me.

"Oh god Jasper." I moaned, I was so close his mouth was even more amazing than even his fingers. He sucked my clit into his mouth and flicked his tongue across it before his tongue dipped into me again and I couldn't keep from cumming or the moan that escaped from between my own two lips. Once I had calmed he moved back up my body. I could feel the cold hardness of his dick against the heat of my core. "Good god Jasper that was amazing." I sighed.

"You telling me we're done there?" he asked.

"No! God no!" I replied maybe a little over enthusiastic. He chuckled and kissed me.

"Ready?"

"Of course."

"So what is it you want then?" He asked, his caramel eyes looking into mine.

"You know exactly what I want Jasper." I replied my arms resting around his neck.

"That I do." He had moved to kissing my neck again and slowly grinding his hips against mine, driving me crazy. "But I wanna hear you say it."

"Jasper, please, please, I want you inside me, please just fuck me." I said just above a whisper, I wanted him so much. I could feel the smile that came to his face against my neck.

"Your wish is my command," and with that he slid smoothly inside me and we both moaned. "Good god woman, you'll be the death of me, so damned tight." He whispered quickly picking up his pace.

"Oh god Jasper, don't stop." He sped up more already pushing me close to cumming again, this man was amazing. Within moments he had pushed me over the edge and my hands gripped the sheets as the waves of pleasure rocked my body and he continued to thrust in and out of me. He leaned down sucking a nipple into his mouth causing me to moan louder.

"Good god Bella." He moaned. His movements were getting faster, erratic even. Moments later he was cumming inside me and I was cumming with him. He rolled off me and I laid there breathing heavily swearing I must be somewhere in the clouds. He pulled me into his arms snuggling close to me and I was slowly coming down, enjoying being snuggled in his arms and my eyes were slowly closing.

"I love you my Bell."

"I love you too Jazz." I whispered before falling asleep next to his cool body.


	19. Sideshow

**Chapter 18**

_**Sideshow**_

I woke the next Saturday morning still wrapped in Jasper's arms to sunlight streaming through the bedroom window. "Good morning Bell," Jasper's soft southern drawl came from beside me. I turned to look at him and smiled.

"Morning Jazz."

"So I've been thinking while you were sleeping."

"I hope you didn't hurt yourself," I teased and poked him in the chest.

"Oh aren't you funny," he laughed. "Anyway I was thinking that since its sunny today maybe you would come with me, I'd show you what I look like in the sun and this place I found a little while back, I think you'd really like it."

"It sounds like it'd' be an amazing day, I'd love to Jazz," I replied.

"Ok, Charlie's gone for the next week too right? So you're staying with us till next Sunday?"

"Yes, I am." I answered and got up heading for the dresser to pull out clothes for the day. I would also have to pack for the next week. I pulled out a pair of hip hugger jeans, a red off the shoulder top Alice had insisted I buy, along with a red and black lacy strapless bra and matching boy shorts. I also pulled a white cardigan from my closet to use as a jacket.

"Would you like me to pack for you while you're in the shower?" Jasper asked.

"Actually that'd be great Jazz, there's a green duffle bag in my closet you can use. I'll be back in a few." I kissed him before heading to the shower. I turned the shower on, hit play on my cd player, and stripped out of my pajamas. I stepped in once the water was warm. I sighed letting it run over my body relaxing me. I smiled to myself, I'd never been so happy in my life. Jasper and I had only been together a week but it had been the most amazing week of my life and it had felt like we'd always been together. He spent every night with me, sleeping next to me keeping the nightmares at bay. He was everything I could dream of and had dreamed of actually. I finished up my shower and blow dried my hair before heading back into my room. I looked around noticing something was missing, Jasper wasn't here.

"Jazz?" I questioned lightly tip toeing the rest of the way into my room. I waited a few moments and still got no reply. "Jazz?"

"Right here love," came the reply as he stepped out of my closet.

"Did you get me packed or do I need to?" I asked walking over to my bed and sitting down after grabbing my lotion

"No, you're packed and ready to go for the week," he said and I began to put on my lotion.

"Ok," I replied, continuing with what I was. "What?" I asked a few moments later when I glanced at him to find him staring.

"Nothing," he smiled. "You're just so utterly gorgeous sitting there in a towel."

"Mr. Whitlock! Are you hitting on me?!" I feigned innocence.

"Maybe just a little Ms. Swan," he grinned slyly, a look in his eyes like a hunter stalking his prey. He slowly creeped closer to me and I backed towards the head of the bed.

"How about some breakfast my Bell?" He asked still stalking closer.

"No! Don't eat me!" I yelled giggling and he pounced on me.

"Oh but you would delicious." He teased and kissed my neck. I giggled from underneath him.

"Do you ever think about it?" I asked.

"Bout what?" He replied rolling off me and propping up on his side next to me.

"About well…I mean…about biting me?" I knew it was an odd question but dating a vampire wasn't exactly normal.

"Isabella!" he exclaimed jumping up off the bed. "I can't believe you would ever ask me something like that, I would never, NEVER hurt you, not ever." He was pacing, somewhere between anger and distress and I regretted my question.

"Not like that Jazzy, I mean I know it can't always be easy being around me but I mean…I meant biting me not to kill…" I left my question hanging knowing he would understand. He stopped his pacing and looked at me from in front of my closet.

"You mean...to change you?" I slowly nodded my head; I didn't want to upset him even more. "Do I ever think about turning you, to make you like me? To make it so I can spend an eternity with you because I life without you isn't a life worth living." By the end of questions he was kneeled down in front of me. "The idea has crossed my mind yes, but never without your permission would I change you and not without you knowing EXACTLY what you would be giving up and getting into. And that Bell is the end of this conversation." I looked into his golden orbs, where determination and pleading lay. I nodded my head silently ending the conversation but it wouldn't be the last time we had such a conversation. "Thank you, now why don't you get dressed and then we can go downstairs get you some breakfast and get on our way."

"Ok," I smiled. I got up pulled on my bra, underwear, and socks before putting my jeans and top on. I looked in the mirror quickly straightening my clothes and hair. "Alright, I'm ready." Jasper smiled and grabbed me hand, to lead me down the stairs. When we walked into the kitchen I started to make me a bagel and cream cheese.

"No no, you sit, let me." He pulled out a chair at the table for me and stood patiently waiting for me to sit. I shook my head and laughed.

"You are something else Jazz." I said taking my seat.

"Only the best for my Bell." He kissed the top of my head and then silently worked his way around the kitchen a few minutes later bringing me a warm bagel with cream cheese and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Jasper," I said and then took a bite out of my bagel.

"You're very welcome." I ate in silence simply enjoying Jasper's company. I could get used to mornings like this. It was like we were a family; a newly married happy couple and I couldn't help but love the thought. I swallowed the last of juice before speaking.

"So are we ready?" I asked while he put my dishes in the sink and I grabbed my shoes from the front door.

"Yes we are." He replied and opened the front door. Carefully he led me to his truck careful to stay in the shadows. He opened the door then rushed at vampire speed to the driver's side.

"You know it makes sense with the sun out why all your guys' car windows are tinted so dark."

"Ya well you know, can't chance someone finding out what we are. You, you're…an oddity most as smart enough to stay away from us." I couldn't help but laugh at his statement.

"Well I guess I'm just not all that smart." He laughed at me and continued to drive.

"So Jasper, if you only drink the blood of animals, do you have a favorite?" He looked at me a little shocked.

"Where did that come from?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know really, I just think I decide to know more about the man I not only love but that I'm sleeping with that's you know over a hundred years older than I am."

"You make me sound like some kind of perv dating a girl so young." He laughed.

"Ehh don't worry about it, I like older guys," I teased. "Now back to my question."

"Well…I've never really thought about it. I have a fondness for mountain lions, as does Edward. Emmett prefers bears; Alice goes after moose a lot." I giggled thing about little bitty Alice going after something that was probably 4 times her size.

"Do you ever eat normal food? I mean what if someone dared you to or something?"

"Well, not normally, but if I had to do it to keep our secret I could. It's like you eating something you absolutely disgust you can do it, but you don't like to."

"Ok, I understand." I started to ask another question but was stopped when Jasper pulled off the road to small path in the woods and parked. "This is where you wanted to take me?" I asked eyebrows raised.

"No," he chuckled, "we have to hike from here but I figured I'd just sling you on my back and run and we could be there in about minutes."

"Ok good thing cause uh, me, hiking, not a very good combination."

"Which would be why I didn't plan on letting you walk," he laughed. "I don't want you to break anything and I don't want to take all day just getting there having to go at a measly human speed."

"You are so mean!" I exclaimed thumping him on the arm.

"Oh come on." He grabbed me pulling me across the seat and then got out of the truck, letting me out after him. Moments later he slung me on his back. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I replied. I had gotten a little more used to Jasper's running and had even started to enjoy it. In a split second he took off and we were running through the forest the trees whipping past us at lightning speed. The wind in my hair, the smell of the fresh air, the magnolia and musk scent rolling off of Jasper, completely relaxing me and yet the speed being a thrill all at the same time, this was why I had come to love Jasper's preferred way of traveling. Before I even realized it had been long enough to even get there Jasper was coming to a stop and gently lowering me to the ground, sure to keep me steady till I had my bearings back. Once I could stand on my own I began to look around.

"My God Jasper, it's beautiful. How did you find it?" We were standing in a small clearing, in the middle stood a tall and old weeping willow it's branches making a deep green curtain around its trunk, wildflowers of purple, pink, yellow, blue and red dotted the velvety grass, a couple of wild rose bushes grew around the edges, and running through the clearing, not far from the willow ran a small stream. It created a small waterfall at one edge of the clearing where the land suddenly fell just a few feet.

"I was out running one day and stumbled upon it. I knew it'd be the perfect place to take you." He answered.

"You were right, it's…amazing. I've never seen any place so beautiful." I was in complete awe at the beautiful clearing.

"Come, there's more." Jasper grabbed my hand and began to pull me across the clearing but I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my lips when he stepped into the sunlight, and at that some point I tripped over my own two feet, falling to the velvety green covered earth. "Bell wha…" he stopped his question realizing why I had gasped and fallen. "I'm sorry Bell, I forgot the reason we were here." He gently took my hand and helped me up then stood there, bathed in the sunlight. I was in too much awe and the way my Jasper looked to even speak. I watched as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, each inch of skin revealed glittered under the light, like perfect diamonds imbedded in his skin glistening under the sun. "It's why we can't go out in sunlight. Obviously people would know we weren't, well normal."

"Jazz...you're…you're beautiful. It's amazing, the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen." I stepped forward and slowly ran my finger tips down is marble chest. It was as if I was seeing him for the first time. He stood stone still letting my hands roam. After a few moments I looked up into his still honey gaze. "I'm sorry…I just didn't expect this I guess. Didn't mean to treat you like a sideshow." He laughed loudly at my apology and pulled me into his arms.

"Oh Bell you didn't make me feel like a sideshow. On the contrary, you made me feel like I was the only man in the world, like I was the most amazing thing ever." He looked down at me, pushing my bangs off my forehead.

"That's because you are the most amazing thing ever Jasper." My voice was just above a whisper before I kissed him.


	20. A Little Fun

Ok I'm sorry I know it's been forever! But I've been moving from Alaska to Texas and things have been nuts. In the process of moving my husband ended up with a compound fracture of his left forearm so it's been really nutty. Anyway though I'm back and should be able to start updating more often. Can't wait to seewhat you guys think! And once again I'm sorry it's been so long

**Chapter 19**

_**A Little Fun**_

Jasper and I had been laying on a blanket under the willow tree for the last few hours, sunlight coming through the curtain of branches making Jasper's skin glitter. We had been doing nothing more than talking and laughing, learning of eachother's lives, our likes and dislikes, and of course spending a little time here and there making out. We'd been quite for awhile, just enjoying being near each other but I had spent this time torn, debating. I had wanted to ask Jasper a question yet I didn't want to upset him.

"Bell, what's wrong? You're…confused or torn." Jasper broke the silence. I smiled sheepishly at him.

"Always gotta do that huh?"

"Well it does help me out just a little in what you're feeling and right now I can tell there's something you want to say." I sighed lightly there really was no hiding it.

"Can I ask you something?" He nodded his head gently. "What's it like? I mean when you change?"

"Why is it you want to know?

"Answering a question with a question is not a reply." I answered him.

"You know what happened right, the night I was changed?" I nodded my head. "Well they bit me before turning more attention to you and Jeanie and all I could do was watch but it…the venom it's…it's like fire burning through your veins. It begins to feel like it's going to swallow you whole. The most agonizing pain you could ever imagine. It takes three days, three full days before it stops, when the pain stops you're wracked by a raging thirst…" He let his explanation hang but I knew what it meant and I didn't want to push him further.

"Jasper," I said after a moment, "I can't live without you, you know that right? I don't want to live without you. I don't want to grow old and still be standing next to a man that looks like he could be my grandson."

"Hush Isabella, we have time, it's not like you're dying."

"But I am Jasper! Every day, every hour, every minute I get a little closer I want to spend an eternity with you Jasper, no matter what it means!"

"Isabella please…can we not talk about this right now?" I huffed a little at his reply but nodded. We settled into a silence again, this one not quite as easy as the last. I was startled and nearly screamed when Jaspers phone started ringing. He laughed and answered. I listened silently, taking only moments to realize it was Alice. Once he shut his phone I turned to look at him questionably.

"Alice, she said she, Esme, Carlisle and Emmett were cooking dinner and we were to come home, by the time we got there it would be done. Then after dinner you were hers for a few hours and it would be just in time to join the rest of us, minus the parents, in the basement for a little 'party'."

"Oh god, somehow I'm not liking where this is going." I laughed.

"Well it is my job to keep you out of harms way but unfortunately my little sister doesn't fall under that category so there is little I can do." He shrugged half heartedly. I eyed him for a moment.

"You know what she's planning!" I exclaimed. He laughed and pulled me up.

"Come on, back home." I knew it was pointless to try and get it out of him because when it came to a secret, atleast something like this, Jasper was unbreakable. He slung me on his back again and we headed towards the truck. A half hour later we were walking into the Cullen's house. My mouth began to water as soon as I walked in. I walked to the kitchen to find a dinner, for one set on the table with Alice and Emmett both sitting there waiting.

"My god, what did you make? It smells amazing." I complimented smelling the air again.

"We made rigatoni and shrimp in a homemade garlic and butter sauce." Emmett answered.

"Now come on, sit down, eat, we wanna know if it's good!" Alice exclaimed. I turned to around to look at Jasper only to find he had disappeared. I shrugged my shoulders and walked to the table. Emmett graciously pulled out my chair and pushed it in for me as I sat.

"Madam," he bowed with a goofy grin on his face.

"Thank you kind sir." I laughed. I picked up my fork and stabbed a couple pieces of pasta and a piece of shrimp and tasted it. The moment it hit my taste buds I could've sworn they'd ran to Italy and back in the time Jasper and I had been gone. "Oh my god you guys, it's amazing." I paused only long enough to say that before continuing to eat. I hadn't realized exactly how hungry I was. Alice set a wine glass in front of me with what looked like white wine in it. I picked it up and tasted it, white wine was indeed what it was and as much as I didn't like wine this was amazing too and fit the meal perfectly. "When did you guys go to culinary school exactly?" I teased and they both laughed.

"The cooking channel." Emmett shrugged and I laughed. After I was done eating Alice pulled me up out of the chair.

"Come on, you're mine for awhile." She exclaimed starting to pull me out of the kitchen.

"Whoa Alice stop!" I exclaimed when things got a little tipsy from the wine.

"Oops, sorry." She said and waited for me to get reoriented.

"Alright, I'm good." With that she began pulling me away again and up the stairs.

"What exactly are we doing Alice?"

"I'm going to play a little dress up with you." Alice's giddy giggle was almost scary and I knew exactly what she meant. It meant she was going to do my hair and makeup and put me in clothes I would never normally wear and shoes that I'd probably break my neck in.

"Oh Alice come on, why? It's not like we're doing anything tonight!"

"On the contrary, we along with Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie and going to turn the music up and have a little fun, the boys are busy turning the basement into a makeshift club now."

"Oh god no." I groaned.

"Oh yes, yes." She replied and sat me down in her vanity chair, an almost evil smile on her face.

_**3 Hours Later**_

I hadn't the faintest idea what Alice had done to me in the last three hours. I'd been primped, preened, my face done over, my hair done atleast a half dozen times before she'd decided to keep a hairstyle, I was dressed and now finally I was slipping on a pair of strappy black stilettos.

"Now can I see if I even recognize myself?" I asked.

"Yes you may." She said and led me to a full length mirror. I couldn't believe it, I actually recognized myself in the mirror but I looked…sexy. My hair was in waves a few strands braided here and there, my eyes we done dark and smokey looking, my lips a perfect red full and plump. I was dressed in a pair of tight black leather pants that hugged my ass perfectly and a satiny purple and black lace corset, it had lifted my breasts and they looked about twice their normal size and ready to fall over the top at any moment.

"Wow Alice isn't this a little…overboard?" I asked. I looked stunning but it seemed kind of odd since there was just gonna be the six of us.

"Not all, now give me 5 minutes." Indeed 5 minutes later Alice was standing in front me looking like a perfect little sexy pixie and ready to hit a club, she was dressed in a midnight blue halter dress, it was low cut, coming to about the middle of her stomach and of course there was no back to it, and it was only long enough to go about 2 inches past her ass and she was dressed in a pair of matching heels.

"Ok suddenly I feel under dressed." Alice laughed and linked her arm with mine.

"Not at all now come on." We walked out of her bedroom to find Rosalie standing there in a crimson spaghetti strapped dress with a square neckline and tight bodice, a skirt that flared and was only a little longer than Alice's dress. Rosalie of course was Rosalie and looked like some sort of angel all the time.

"Wow Bella you look great, Alice did amazing." Rose complimented.

"Thanks Rose." I smiled.

"Now come on, let's go knock those boys' socks off." Alice said and the three of was walked down the stairs. Rosalie walked in front of me and Alice behind me each insuring that should I trip they'd be able to catch me.

"So do you guys do this a lot?"

"Well when you're a vampire and you can't always go out and be around all the other people, you get creative and you enjoy the company you've got." Rosalie replied. I smiled and nodded, I loved the way the Cullen's worked. When I stepped foot in the basement I couldn't believe it, it really was like we'd just walked into the club, a dance floor complete with the thumping music, flashing lights, everything.

"Ohh damn don't you look yummy!" Edward said grabbing Alice around the waist, grabbing her ass, and kissing her deeply. I blushed watching their display of affection. A part of me still wasn't used to something like that. Suddenly smooth arms slid around my waist and hips grinded against my ass. It took only moments before I realized these arms were not Jasper's.

"Emmett!" Rose screamed stalking up to us.

"Yes love." I could hear the cheeky grin on his face all the while he had his head rested on the top of mine.

"She is not your wife and I suggest getting off her before Jasper decks you." She then smacked him hard, sending him tumbling backwards, careful that she didn't hit me.

"Owe! Rose!" He whined from his spot on the floor rubbing his ass.

"As if you big baby." Rose laughed. I giggled watching the two, fighting was what they did best but there was always so much love in they're fighting.

"Should I be jealous?" Cool breathe brushed across my ear and neck and hands rested on my hips.

"Never." I replied and leaned back against Jasper.

"You look stunning by the way. You have no idea the things I want to do to you right now." I clicked my tongue at him in a scolding manner.

"Now Mr. Whitlock is that any way to treat an innocent girl?" I asked.

"Innocent my ass, I took that a while back dear, I even got to do it twice in one lifetime." He whispered and I started laughing.

"You're horrible Jasper!"

"Ya really! Some of us don't like hearing your dirty thoughts and seeing your dirty little mental images!" Edward yelled across the room over the music. I blushed scarlet and buried my head in his chest. Jasper chuckled and pulled lightly on a braid.

"Don't worry he does it just to fuck with me, ignore him. Even if I do forget to block my mind, Edward always keeps his mouth shut. He wouldn't embarrass you, he knows I'd kick his ass." I smiled up at Jasper and kissed him lightly.

"You know, you two could join the rest of us rather than be in your own little world." Emmett said from across the room. With a quick smile Jasper and I walked to the rest of the family. Before I'd even had the chance to sit Emmett was standing up grabbing my hand.

"I'm gonna borrow your girl for a few Jazz." And with that simple sentence he was pulling me to the dance floor.


	21. One Mistake

So since the last chapter was just a filler chapter and I felt bad since it had been so long since I'd updated here's the next chapter. Definately not a filler and I hope you guys enjoy it. Can't wait to hear what you all think about it. And thanks for all the reviews I got for the last chapter even though it was fairly boring! Enjoy!

**Chapter 20**

_**One Mistake**_

_March_

"So Jasper I have a question." I stated. We were lying on my bed talking like we so often did. I could feel a little wave of annoyance bounce off of him before he spoke.

"This isn't about changing you again is it?" He had gotten a little annoyed lately with my questions and pushing the issue so yesterday I had given up, at least for a little bit, before I did something and really pissed him off.

"No it's not. I was actually wondering when your birthday is," I answered him. He looked at me astonishment on his face. "What?"

"Nothing, I just didn't expect you to ask that. I um…actually I don't know exactly when it is anymore. I know I was born in 1843 sometime; I was changed in 1863 during the spring. I was 19 or 20 I'm not real sure."

"So you're like 143 in the body of a 20 year old posing as an 18 year old?" I couldn't help but giggle a little at my own question.

"Think your funny don't you Bells?" He grinned at me. I couldn't help but break into more giggles. "Ohh you are so dead." He laughed and started tickling me. I couldn't help but laugh harder as he tickled me to tears.

"Oh god ok ok I give I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I screamed laughing.

"Good you better be sorry." He was on top of me and still had my hands pinned above my head. He was beautiful; the coy smile on his face his eyes nearly black…wait a second.

"Jasper, you haven't been hunting." I commented. The smile fell from his face and he stood up crossing the room.

"What's your point?"

"I'm not stupid Jasper, I know you need to. Why haven't you?"

"I'm fine Isabella! Whether or not I hunt and when I choose to hunt is up to me and me alone." His voice had taken on a cold tone. My heart was racing faster. I sat up moving closer to the head of my bed. I moved the book out of my way only to succeed in causing a paper cut on my finger. Why did I have to be so klutzy?

"Owe." I winced and looked at my finger, a small drop of blood trickling down my finger and dropping onto my bed spread. I glanced at Jasper and then quickly wrapped my finger in my sheet. "Jasper," I said cautiously. I had seen the spark in eyes, his hands were in tight fists, his jaw locked and I could see him trying to stay in place. Keeping the sheet around my finger, trying to keep him from smelling the blood, I stood up staying on the other side of the room. "Jasper, it's me, it's Bella." I said cautiously. I heard nothing but a low growl come from him and then he was pouncing toward me. The next few moments seemed to pass in slow motion. Jasper was in mid-air and then he was flying backwards and I was thrown over my bed to the opposite side, even further from Jasper. My arm smashed into my lamp before I landed hard on the floor. I looked down, my arm cut, bleeding far worse than my finger ever had I looked up to see a couple of figures tumbling out the window. I carefully stood up and grabbed a towel off the floor, laying it across my arm to try and at least keep the blood from ending up everywhere. I looked back up to see Edward coming through the window.

"What, what…" I stuttered.

"Come on, Emmett and Alice are taking care of Jasper, I need to take you to Carlisle so he can look at you. Now I'm not talking anymore so I don't have to breathe." I slowly nodded and Edward picked me up before jumping out the window and taking off running.

"What…What happened to Jasper. Where is he?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it right now. Let's just get you to Carlisle." About 5 minutes later Edward was bursting through the door of Carlisle's office. "I'm sorry Carlisle, Alice and I didn't have time to let you know what was going on. We had time to run out the door and happened to grab Emmett in the process. She needs stitched up. I'm going to go find Alice, Emmett, and Jasper." With that quick speech Edward was once again off, this time with Rosalie too.

"Alright, let's take a look." Carlisle carefully took the towel off my arm. "Not too bad, but Edward's right, you need stitches." I simply nodded and he went to grab the few tools he needed, at vampire speed and so with seconds he was back in the same spot and then set to work. "Bella what happened?"

"I…I'm not real sure." I answered. "Jasper and I were having fun and then I realized how dark his eyes were. I said something and he got mad. He was standing on the other side of the room and I got a paper cut off my book. I wrapped it up as fast as I could and he, he was doing good and then…then all the sudden he was in the air and then he was flying backwards and I was flying across my bed. I hit my lamp and I looked up in time to see a couple people tumbling out the window and then Edward was beside me." I explained while he pulled the pieces of glass out of my arm.

"That's why Edward left again. Jasper feels horrible. He's had a really hard time leaving your side, scared he may lose you again so he hasn't been hunting." He paused for a moment just to inject my arm with a numbing agent. "Smelling your blood so fresh like that normally wouldn't have bothered him at all but you are his singer and he'd been denying the thirst. It is no excuse but…" I stopped him there not letting him say anymore.

"Carlisle I don't blame Jasper. I know that if it came down to it, he wouldn't have ever hurt me. He would've found his control, I know it. I didn't know he was that scared to lose me and that he was denying his thirst but Carlisle I…I still love him." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as he stitched the few cuts in my arms.

"I'm sorry; do I need to numb it more?" Carlisle's voice took on the caring fatherly tone and I shook my head.

"No I'm fine," I replied. Moments later he finished the last of the cuts.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked after dropping a match in the bowl of blood and antiseptic. I looked up at him and couldn't keep the tears from falling.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I don't mean to…I mean…" I was trying to stay under control but it wasn't working very well. Without saying a word Carlisle pulled me into a fatherly hug and I started to sob. "I love him Carlisle…I love him so much…I don't know how to live without him..." I managed between sobs. "He can't leave, he just can't, he has to come back. I love him no matter what he's done. I still have faith in him. I know he wouldn't have ever hurt me." The sobs wracked my body and I could no longer talk even in the slightest.

"It's alright sweetheart, it's alright." He soothed. I cried and sobbed for the next hour until finally falling into a fitful sleep.

*Carlisle's POV*

"How is she?" Esme asked when I sat down at the kitchen table with her.

"She…I hope she'll be ok. Our other children better be able to bring back Jasper or I don't know what Bella will do. It's been a very very long time since I've seen a young woman cry like that. She…"

"Still has faith in Jasper. She still loves him. I heard," Esme interrupted. "Those two…they've been through a lot to find each other. It was one small mistake that yes could've turned into a tragedy but…but can he really run from her?"

"I don't know Esme, I really don't. I don't know if he'll come back. I know he should, I know he still deserves Bella and still loves her but I just don't know."

"I'm telling you now Carlisle, if they can't get him back I'm going to march my ass across the world if I have to and drag him back by his ears. He will not hurt her like that; he will not just up and leave that girl!" Esme was heated and upset, I could tell. That was the only time the woman ever cussed and pacing the kitchen was my other sign.

"Esme just sit, pacing won't help anything." I tried to calm her. She had gone from pacing at a human speed to vampire speed, I was going to be replacing my kitchen floor again as I could see the floor beginning to wear under her heels.

"I will not sit. One of my children is up there, in pain, with a broken heart because my other child is being a dumbass!" she nearly yelled. I was sure if this woman could cry she would be sobbing as hard as Bella had. She stopped dead and both of our ears turned to the whimpering coming from upstairs.

"Poor Bella." I whispered and then there was screaming, horrified and painful screaming. Esme was running up the stairs before I had even gotten up out of the chair.

*Bella's POV*

I was on the ground again, on the side of a dirt road, my arm hurt and I was confused. I got up slowly; it was dark, so dark. I stumbled over a small rock. "Jasper," my voice was hoarse. Jasper was nowhere to be seen, I couldn't even sense his presence. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind thrown to the ground. All I could see were red eyes, red eyes glowing in the dark and then they were gone and teeth were sinking into my neck. I screamed in pain, it was searing through my veins like fire. I screamed again holding my stomach, pulling at my hair, rubbing at my arms. The fire was consuming me and all I could do was scream in pain. I bolted up screaming only to end up in the arms of someone. I cried everything still slightly burning.

"Hush Bella it's alright." Esme's soft voice said through my sobs. I could do nothing but hold tighter to her and sob. My own mother had abandoned me just to be able to travel around the world with her new husband and Esme was the only mother I had now.

"Where's Jasper?" I managed to ask through my tears.

"He's not back yet sweetheart," I heard through my tears. Hearing her answer only caused me to cry harder.

"No, no he has to come back."

"Don't worry, don't worry Bella, he'll be back soon. I'm sure." Through my tears I didn't see the look that passed between Esme and Carlisle or notice the whisper that was vampire low, I did notice when Carlisle's phone began to ring.

"Is that him?" I asked in a desperate plea as Carlisle left the room before even answering.

"Don't worry sweetheart it's probably one of the other kids letting us know that they're all on their way back with Jasper."

Carlisle's POV

"What's the news Edward?" I asked.

"Well we found him. We're all here with him refusing to let him go anywhere but he refuses to come home. He's mortified that he could've hurt Bella, he's so sure that she hates him and doesn't want him anymore and he doesn't want to face the rejection, so he's being a little pansy." Edward's last few words were a growl and I could hear Jasper in the background.

"I'm not going back there. I'll never be able to face her again; life isn't worth living without her."

"Edward you put that boy on the phone and you put him on the phone now." I could hear the phone being passed around.

"Yes Carlisle?"

"Jasper Whitlock! Stop being an ass and listen to your family. After I finished stitching up Bella I sat and held her while she sobbed her heart out for over an hour telling me how she couldn't live without you, how she still loved you. She fell asleep and less than an hour later she woke up screaming bloody murder and the only thing she could ask was where you were. Your mother is still comforting her, can you hear her?" I moved closer to the closed bedroom door knowing he'd be able to hear her.

"What if Jasper never comes back? I can't live without him! Oh god Esme it hurts! It hurts!" She cried and screamed. It might've been mean to do such a thing to him but the boy needed to stop his pouting and get a slap in the face with cold hard reality.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Carlisle, I don't know what you did but he just took off running full speed for home and the only thing he was thinking was 'Bell, I have to get to Bell'" Edward replied.

"Good, all of you kids come home. Jasper hunted right?"

"Ya he did."

"Ok, now come home, all of you."

"Oh by the way, Alice says it'd be a good idea not to tell Bella he's coming, something about teaching him a lesson," Edward said.

"Very well," I replied and hung up. I walked back into the room.

"Was that him?" Esme asked. I nodded my head but gave her a different answer aloud.

"No, it was just the hospital." My heart ached for Bella when I heard the sobs wracked her body even harder and then listened to her scream. She screamed as if she was in the most excruciating pain. She was curled into a tight ball and Esme had her arms wrapped around her. She looked at me almost as if she could feel Bella's pain. My Esme, so loving.

"Esme, it hurts, it like there a huge hole being torn in my chest." She sobbed. I watched Esme's arms wrap even tighter around Bella as if trying to keep her from literally falling into little pieces. I was a doctor, I was always able to help people and yet I stood here utterly helpless. I looked at my watch, it had been 10 minutes, Jasper should be here within the next 10.


	22. Screams

Sorry I know it took me a bit, I didn't mean for it to take so long but with a house to still set up and having to do it by myself and I've had problems with a lil writer's block so it's taking a lil longer but I promise I will keep going. Did that make any sense? lol Anyway I won't keep you waiting any longer. Lemme know what you think, I'm excited to know what everybody thinks. And thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, YOU'RE AWESOME!

**Chapter 21**

_**Screams**_

"Esme…" I pulled out of her arms calming down just a little, "thank you for all you've done so far but could I just…have a little time, alone?"

"Of course sweetie, just holler if you need me," she replied and left the room with Carlisle. Once the door was closed I first leaned over closing the sheer curtains around the bed Jasper and I had shared so many times and laid down pulling a pillow close and holding it tight. The tears started to fall again and I buried my head in the pillow. It smelled like Jasper and it only seemed to make it that much worse. It was like my life was over, there was just…nothing. It was empty. The world, my life, my heart, it was all empty. There was only a huge gaping hole in my chest where my heart used to be. It physically hurt, as if someone had just slowly torn it out with their bare hands. I was…nothing, nothing at all without Jasper, just an empty shell. Would he ever return? Would he ever realize that I had already forgiven him, that I didn't blame him? Would I ever even see him again or would he leave me here to die a slow painful death without him? This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. It just…it wasn't right. I heard the door open somewhere between my tears. "Please just go away," I said just barely above a whisper. I heard the door shut again and I sighed letting the tears fall even more.

"I can't do that, I can't leave my Bell." Jasper's soft voice came from right next to me. I slowly looked up, I was sure I was hearing things. My eyes met bright caramel eyes and I started to sob again.

*Jasper's POV*

I had made it home and refused to stop to talk to anyone, I simply walked up the stairs and to my room where I knew she would be. I opened the door and walked in.

"Please just go away." I heard her say just above a whisper, never bothering to look up. I shut the door and listened to her sigh and then begin to cry harder. I could see her silhouette through the sheer white curtains around the bed. I watched her small body shake and felt my heart break more than it had already. How could I have done this to the woman I loved, that I had loved for over 100 years? I walked silently across the large room and through the curtains and kneeled down beside the bed.

"I can't do that, I can't leave my Bell," I said softly. I watched her slowly look up as if doubting she had really heard me. I met her chocolaty depths and she began to sob much harder and then threw herself towards me. I caught her and held her tight. I stood, bringing her with me, and then sat on the edge of the bed with her in my lap. "Shhh my Bell, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry I hurt you; I swore I wouldn't and I did. I hurt you so much and I know that. I so so sorry baby, so sorry." A part of me wished I could cry I'm not sure I had ever felt more like it than I did now.

Bella's POV

Being in his arms, listening to the pain in his voice, I began to slowly calm at least a little. I looked up at him, a few tears still falling but calm enough to at least talk. "Jasper you didn't hurt me by what almost or could've happened you hurt me because you left. I was scared you weren't going to come back, that killed me. The thought that I may be without you, that I would have to live without you killed me, literally killed me. I felt like my heart was slowly being torn from my chest by bare hands, there was nothing but a gaping a hole and I was just empty." I stopped momentarily to breathe and Jasper started to open his mouth to speak. I quickly placed a finger on his lips and shook my head. "No Jasper, please, I need you to listen. You momentarily killed me when you left, when I was scared you weren't ever going to come back. Don't ever Jasper, ever do that. You can't do that to me, you can't scare me like that. You can't ever leave me, I can't live without you."

"Bell, Isabella, I'm sorry I did that and I swear to you, right here, right now, at this very moment in time, I will never, _never_ leave you. I will never make you worry; I will never break your heart, I will be right here, right next to you, for eternity. I can't live without you either and I was so scared you'd never forgive me for nearly killing you. I've found out that I'd rather leave your side for just a few hours than to not leave and chance ever hurting you in anyway. I am sorry that I ever hurt you." The sincerity in his eyes as he looked deep into my own made me want to cry tears of joy. I knew he was honest, he'd never leave me and he'd even said for eternity.

"For eternity, really?" I couldn't hide the smirk that was forming on my face. I turned in his lap so my knees were on the bed, one on each side of him. I watched the beautiful amazing smile spread across his lips.

"I do believe I said eternity, yes." I could feel my heart swelling, beating faster.

"So you'll bite me then, you'll turn me into a vampire?" I asked hopefully. Before I could even register what had happened I was laid on the bed and his mouth was hovering over my jugular, so close I could feel his lips, his teeth even just barely on my skin.

"This is what you want, right now; you're ready for it all? You're ready to leave everything you've ever known behind, to never see anyone in your life? No goodbye to your father, to your mother?" At the mention of my mother I went rigid and he pulled away. "Bell, you have to…" he started to say but I held up my hand stopping him and got up.

"It's not that Jasper. My mother, I don't ever want to see her again, never. I'd let her believe I was dead and not feel the slightest bit sorry." I knew the spite, the venom even could easily be heard plus I knew he'd be able to feel it even if he couldn't hear it.

"Bell, what…what was that?" He asked coming over to me, gently taking my hand.

"She's a bitch, she doesn't care, she never cared, the only reason she wanted me was to spite Charlie," I said dropping his hand and walking to the small balcony. I opened the doors and walked out into the cool spring air, a light breeze blowing, and leaned against the railing. It was pitch black and the only light came from the stars and the small sliver of the moon that could be seen.

"Bell, is this…I mean…what happened? What happened with your mom that you hate her so?" He asked. He was standing beside me resting against the railing just as I was.

"There's a reason I've always avoided the topic of my mother." I paused but he was quiet and patient. "She got remarried. He's a minor league baseball player and even all my dad knows is that she wanted to be able to travel around the country with him so she was sending me to him and as much as that's true there's a lot more to it." I took a deep breath. "When she also told me that the only reason she took me when I was a baby was just to spite my father. She was angry at him for keeping her here, for knocking her up before they were married, so she left and she took me just to hurt him. She kept me away and only let him see me so often just to hurt him. Now she had Phil and travelling was what she wanted so she was leaving and I was coming to Forks and she didn't care in the slightest if it was what I wanted. She'd given up her happiness for a long time and I was just gonna have to learn to live with it." I didn't even look at Jasper; I hadn't wanted people feeling sorry for me. Sure I had been depressed the first week I got here, really depressed but after I'd met the Cullen's found my second family and the love of my life I wasn't depressed but it didn't keep me from being pissed off at my mother for everything she'd done all my life. She'd only cared just to hurt my dad.

"Bell I…I don't know what to say. I'm sorry that she hurt you like she did," Jasper stated.

"You know Jasper she may have hurt me and I may have been upset and depressed at first. You know what though, now," I turned around putting my back against the railing and he looked at me; "now Jazz I am just pissed off, completely pissed off. I hate her, I hate her with a passion and you know even if I didn't want you to bite me to be able to spend the rest of eternity with you, I'd want you to do it just so my mother had to suffer through thinking I had died at 17!" By the time I got through the end of ranting I was nearly yelling. "Having to talk about her, think about her, any of it, it just makes me want to scream!"

"Then do," Jasper replied. Without thinking I just started screaming not saying a word just screaming at the top of my lungs to the dark forest. Then it went from nothing to screaming other things.

"I hate you! Do you hear me! I fucking hate you! I wish you weren't my mother! I wish you had just left me alone, left me with my Dad at least he loves me and he always wanted me! I hate you; I hate you with a passion. GO TO HELL YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I took a deep breath finally stopping my screaming to breath. Taking a couple deep breaths I had finally gotten control of myself again. I chanced a glance at Jasper and he smirked.

"Feel better?"

"Yea, yea I do," I answered and smiled. "Just one thing?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't you ever, ever leave me again; do not ever scare me like that."

"Never again Bell, never I promise, I swear on my very life," he said and took my hand gently kissing the back of it.

"Thank you Jasper, for listening to me. I hadn't realized how much the anger had boiled up inside of me."

"I'm always here for you my Bell. To listen, to talk, anything you need…I love you."

"I love you too Jazz," I paused, "it's a beautiful night isn't it?" Jasper stood behind me facing the woods and put his hands on my hips.

"It is gorgeous," his breath blew across my cheek and I began to feel light headed just like I always did.

"Don't do that," I whispered, "and I know you know what you're doing" Jasper started to chuckle at me and then turned me around.

"You're right I do, and I plan on doing much more."

"Oh really?" Jasper's answer was a simple nod and then he was picking me up bridal style. His lips met mine before he carried me back inside and to the bed. He laid me down before crawling on top of me; the whole time his lips never left mine. His tongue tangled with mine, he traced my lips, moved over my teeth. His fingers walked down my side, finding the hem of my shirt. The chill of his fingertips made me shiver when they traced my bare sides bringing my shirt up. He pulled from my lips, pulled off my shirt, and then reattached them to my neck.

"Oh god Jasper," I moaned.

"Mmm I'm no god," he chuckled.

"Oh shut up." I giggled and pulled him back to me. His lips focused on my neck for a few moments longer before they moved down my collar bone then tracing along by bra, moving down to my stomach, never stopping until he hit the top of my jeans. "Oh fuck Jasper," I moaned watching him undo the button and the zipper to my jeans with only his teeth. Jasper's golden eyes met mine the zipper still in his teeth.

"Just wait baby, I'm gonna make it one hell of a night," he said and I swallowed hard nearly cumming at just his words. He worked my jeans over hips as I watched; I just couldn't seem to pull my eyes away. His topaz eyes twinkled and his tongue traced along the inside of my thigh. This vampire really would be the death of me.


	23. History Blues

Hey all! Well here's the next chapter and so far I'm doing pretty good updating on a regular basis. Thankfully my house is nearly unpacked and cleaned so I've got more time. So who's thinking there needs to be a serious lemon soon, lol? Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I LOVE reading them. Can't wait to see what you guys think of this. It's a little filler and yet it's building up to something bigger. Not to worry, Jasper and Bella's lives are about to get even more interesting lol. Alright, without further adieu here's chapter 22! Don't forget to review can't wait to see what you all think!

**Chapter 22**

_**History Blues**_

_Monday, a week later _

I groaned and hit the alarm clock beside my bed. I hated that thing, sounded like a damned fire alarm going off. I curled deeper under the blankets trying to ignore the blaring 6:30 that was telling me I needed to get out of bed and get ready for school. A cold front had hit last night, the wind had been nuts, and I was stuck without Jasper for the night. Now this morning it cloudy, raining, and I was sure the rain was quickly freezing, this was not gonna be a good day for me. I was just starting to drift back to sleep when that damn alarm went off again. "Ok, fine!" I screamed at it and got up throwing the blankets off and turning the alarm off. The cold hair rushed over me and I shivered. I may have loved the feel of Jasper's 'cold' but this cold was different.

"Bella, are you ok?" Dad asked through my door.

"Ya Dad, I'm fine," I replied. I could hear him start to laugh and walk away. I grabbed my clothes and toiletries before heading to the bathroom. The warm water running over my body was relaxing, and warmed me up. I never wanted to really leave that shower. A half hour later I managed to pull myself out. I quickly dried my hair, ran a brush through it, put on some eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss before pulling on my clothes; a pair of stone washed boot cut jeans, a long sleeved teal t-shirt, and a white low cut sweater to go over it. I walked to my room put on my socks before pulling on my black 2 inch heeled boots Jasper had bought me. I looked at myself in the full length mirror and couldn't help but laugh.

"Alice has rubbed off on me." I mumbled and grabbed my book bag before heading downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to find Charlie actually sitting at the table, coffee in hand and the paper in the other.

"You look nice today," he complimented after folding the paper down when I walked in.

"Thanks Dad," I grinned and sat down with a couple of pop tarts.

"So is that boy of yours coming to pick you up?" I looked at him surprised. My dad loved me I knew that but he was never one for talking boys and feelings.

"No, I'm meeting him at school."

"So for as serious as you are about this boy, how long have you two been dating?"

"Since January Dad, just a week or two after I started school, so just a couple months."

"And you two are already so serious?" I look at him questionably. This was so un-Charlie like. I was almost ready to laugh and yet I was nervous, it was just…odd.

"Ya Dad…I guess we are. Wait, how do you know we're so serious?" This time he did laugh.

"Bells I'm the chief of police and it's a small town. People talk about how cute the two of you are; even though they all think the Cullen's are different. Plus everybody tells me how anytime they see you you're always with him 'with stars in your eyes and walking on a cloud' I believe is how I've heard it put." I blushed a deep shade of crimson. I guess I hadn't realized people were watching so closely. Charlie sat with an almost smug smile on his face. "All of Dr. Cullen's kids are good kids; they've never caused any problems. So which one is it?"

"Uhm, Jasper, the blond one." I answered. I was still just somewhat stunned my dad and I were having this conversation. I did notice when his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Isn't he a bit old for you?" I couldn't help but sigh and let out small laugh.

"Dad, I'm 17, he's 18, he's a senior, and I'm a junior. He's only a year older than I am no big deal." I watched Charlie slowly nod his head.

"So how long do you two have to be dating before I get to meet him?"

"I thought you already knew him?"

"I know of him and I've met him briefly but now he's dating my daughter." Charlie wore a small smirk on his face and he was obviously enjoying the conversation and 'lecturing' me on the 'boy' I was dating. I couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Alright Dad, I'll bring him over after school. We'll study here so you can get to know him a little when you get off work." I replied.

"Good, I'll see you then." He put the paper down, got up, and kissed the top of my head. "Have a good day at school, be careful it's icy, and I love you Bells."

"Love you too Dad." I replied just before he walked out the door. That had to be one of the weirdest conversations I'd ever had with my dad. I took the last bite of my pop tart and downed my juice before heading out the door. I barely kept myself from falling on my ass when I stepped off the stairs and onto the sidewalk. "Damn ice." I grumbled and crawled into the truck. I turned the key and it sputtered for a moment before roaring to life. Within 15 minutes I was standing at my locker waiting on Jasper. Now normally I waited outside beside my truck but there was no way I was waiting out there in 28 degree weather with freakin rain/ice/snow. I pulled out my history book deciding maybe a little studying while I waited would be a good thing. I lived my first life over a hundred years ago and yet history, more specifically this civil war shit, seemed to be my worst subject. I'd only gotten two sentences read when I was interrupted.

"Hey Bella," I looked up to find none other than Mike Newton standing in front of me. This guy had done his best since I started school to more or less stalk me. He was always talking to me or trying to hit on me anytime Jasper or any of the Cullen's weren't around

"Hi Mike," I replied trying to be nice.

"So what are you doing?" I had to control the urge to roll my eyes.

"Just studying," I answered motioning to my history book.

"Ah yes, so how do you think you did on that quiz yesterday? It was a tough one." What was it about this guy that just annoyed the hell out of me and why was it he couldn't take a hint?

"I don't know," I shrugged my shoulders; "I guess I'll find out in a little while." History was my first class and unfortunately Mike was in it.

"Ya, I guess we will." He had shifted positions so he was now leaning sideways against the lockers, right next to me, and kept edging closer. I didn't want to cause a scene so I just tried to ignore him and started to go back to studying, or at least trying to pretend so I was studying. My book was suddenly and smoothly closed and I looked up at first thinking it was Jasper.

"So why don't you let me walk you to class?" Mike asked. He had never turned on the 'charm' like this nor had he ever been to blunt and I was starting to get uncomfortable.

"No that's ok, I think I'll wait for Jasper and then walk to class with Alice like I always do." I replied.

"Oh come on Bella, you could do so much better than that freak." In trying to ignore him and watch the doors for Jasper to come through them, I had also ignored the fact that he had moved and now had me cornered against the lockers. He was standing right in front of me and had his hands against the lockers on either side of me. 'Great, real smart Bella' I thought to myself. Mike may not have been huge but he was defiantly bigger and stronger than I was.

"You mean better, like you?" I asked him. I was thoroughly annoyed and pissed off however I was playing it off well.

"Ya," he grinned; "so what do you say? Dump the freak lemme walk you to class and we can talk about this Friday night. Dinner, a movie, maybe something afterwards" You didn't have to be a genius to know what he was talking about.

"I don't think so Mike." I replied and went to duck under his arm. He was making me even more nervous and my fight or flight instincts were kicking in. His hand all but slammed against the lockers when he lowered his arm to stop me. I opened my mouth to say something but was stopped.

"Hey Bella, you ok?" I looked up to find Emmett standing behind Mike just to my right.

"See ya, Bella." Mike said and then scampered off like a puppy that had just been kicked. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Ok now Bella are you really ok?" I nodded my head about to answer only to be interrupted.

"Why wouldn't she be ok?" Jasper asked, he must've walked in right after Newton left.

"Jasper," his name escaped my lips with a sigh and I threw myself at him. I missed the look that he sent Emmett after he caught me and had his arms wrapped around me. "I'm glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you too baby. What happened?" He asked.

"Just Newton, being an ass." I answered. I relaxed a little and pulled away. He looked down at me with that look, that doubtful ready to kick somebody's ass look he gets when anybody even thinks of hurting me or anything of the sort. "I'm fine really. He just made me uncomfortable. Now how about walking me to class?" I wanted to change the subject, wanted to just forget it, it wasn't the first time Newton had hit on me and Jasper knew that, it was just the first time he'd ever been so bold. Jasper let out a sigh and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Alright, let's get you to class before you're late." His southern drawl was stronger when he was uneasy or something was wrong. I hoped he'd just forget about it all and I was glad it was Emmett that had seen the situation and not Jasper, Jasper may have actually beat the shit out of him rather than just scare him. Jasper gave me a quick kiss before I walked into history class and he left for his class. I sat down in my seat just before the second bell rang.

"Alright class, I have you quizzes from yesterday graded and I'm going to pass them out before we get started." Mrs. Denton stated and began to pass them out. I was quiet, while most of the other students were talking, all except Mike Newton, who was busy staring at me from 2 seats away. Good go was he ever going to leave me alone. "Ms Swan," Mrs. Denton stated and set the quiz on my desk upside down just as she did all the quizzes. I picked it up and turned it over. A large D was written in the top corner, well shit, I was screwed now.

The classes leading up to lunch were killer and went at a snail's pace, especially with both Alice and Edward gone for the day hunting. Lunch finally came around and I walked into the cafeteria to find Rose, Emmet, and Jasper already sitting down, trays of food in front of them, and an extra tray in front of an empty seat right next to Jasper. I walked over dropped my bag with a thud and sat down.

"Rough morning honey?" Jasper asked. I simply groaned and laid my head on the table on my arms. "That bad Bells?" Jasper placed a hand on my back and rubbed gently.

"Ya," I answered. "I got a D on my history quiz, I in deep shit in that class, and all the other classes just dragged on forever. I didn't sleep well last night, Newton's been an ass and won't stop staring, and my dad wants you to come over tonight so he can meet you." I let the day's events just roll off my tongue not thinking to edit the part about Newton.

"He's still bugging you?" I could hear the edge in Jasper's voice and finally looked at him.

"Don't worry about it Jazz," I stated and laid a hand on his cheek, "it's not a big deal. I'm far more worried about history than I am that prick."

"You know, Jasper could do a lot to help you with history." Emmett stated.

"With a Master's in American history specializing in Civil War I would hope so." Rosalie laughed, careful to keep her voice down so no one else heard.

"Then why isn't he?" I asked my question all the while looking at Jasper. He shrugged with a sheepish grin on his face.

"You never asked?" he offered as an excuse. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"That's the best answer you can come up with?"

"I'll help you tonight while I'm over at your house meeting your dad." The rest of the day was slow but was at least uneventful. The bell rang, signaling the end of biology and the end of the day. I rushed to my truck, not even bothering to go to my locker first. Jasper was leaning against my truck, waiting on me, just like I knew he would be and once close enough launched myself into his arms. Jasper smoothly caught me and held me close.

"Bad afternoon too?" he whispered in my ear holding me as tight as he could without hurting me.

"No, just long. I missed you and I'm tired." He gave me a squeeze before setting me on my feet.

"Why don't we go to your house? You can start dinner, cause I know you, and I'll look over your history quiz then I can help you with the homework and some studying on specific things you need." Jasper suggested. I nodded in agreement and he took my bad before leading me to the passenger side and opened the door. I got him, slouched down and closed my eyes. I heard the door shut after Jasper was in and then the truck roared to life. I didn't even bother to move or even open eyes. I was so tired after spending all night either tossing and turning or having nightmares and then the D on my history quiz this morning was the icing on the cake. I couldn't let Jasper know why I'd had such a horrible time sleeping or he'd feel terrible for not being there and then my dad was not going to be happy over history. Today had just not been all that great. Before I knew it Jasper was shutting off my truck. I opened my eyes and reached for the door handle but Jasper quickly stopped me. I looked back at him questionably.

"Bell, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine Jazz, just a little tired," I replied.

"You're lying."

"Blunt aren't we?" I snapped at him and he dropped his hand from my shoulder. Oh damnit, I hated being tired. I opened my mouth to apologize but Jasper was already out of the car. Did I really have to be such a bitch when I was tired, especially to Jasper of all people? I could feel my eyes burning with the tears welling up. I opened my door and went inside, not bothering to do anything but head straight up to my room. I collapsed on my bed and let the tears fall. I hadn't meant to snap, or hurt Jasper. It wasn't his fault I was in a bad mood. I buried my head in my pillow trying to muffle my sobs. All I really wanted was to just have Jasper hold me, to curl up in his arms and loose myself within them and instead I was a bitch and snapped at him for doing nothing more than caring. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt cold fingertips on the small of my back where my shirt had ridden up. I quickly turned around seeing Jasper though I knew it would be.

"I heard you crying, I'm sorry Bells, I didn't mean to…"

"No Jasper," I interrupted, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm just tired and upset about history." He lifted me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled closer doing my best to just lose myself within him.

"Why are you so tired baby? Didn't you sleep?" He asked. I did my best to make it seem like I just didn't hear him. "Isabella," he whispered his mouth right next to my ear, "I know you heard me."

"I just had trouble sleeping," I replied. He didn't even bother to try and look at me before talking again.

"That's not the whole truth Bells."

"Jazz…"

"Isabella," he interrupted.

"Fine! Ok I couldn't sleep, I either spent the night tossing and turning wide awake and if I did sleep it was nothing but some of the worst nightmares I'd ever had in all these years." I finally answered him the tears streaming down my face harder.

"Oh Bells." He held me closer, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should've been here."

"No, no that's why I didn't want to tell you. You needed to hunt and that's where you should've been. It just…it was the first time in a long or what seems like a long time that you hadn't been right here in my bed with me that it was just odd." It was quiet for only a moment.

"That's why you didn't want to tell me isn't it? So I didn't feel guilty for not being here?" He asked. I kept my eyes focused on my hands and slowly nodded. His fingers slid under my chin and lifted my face so my eyes would meet his. "Thank you for caring but I still want you to tell me and I learned my lesson once, I'm glad you told me. It just tells me to hunt at a different time other than at night."

"You shouldn't have to adjust what you do just to my nightmares at bay." Jasper chuckled at my words.

"I may not have to adjust but I want to. If I can be here, if I can keep the nightmares at bay, then I will and want to do all I can to do so." He brought my hand up and gently kissed my palm. With a smile I thanked him and then laid my lips on his. Everything would be ok. "So what do you say to cooking some dinner and some studying?" I nodded my head.

"Sounds good." I jumped up off my bed and started to walk towards the door but stopped short. Jasper would've run into if not for his inhuman reflexes.

"What's wrong?"

"Jazz how are you going to manage to eat dinner with Dad and me?" I asked and he started to laugh.

"I'll get a call from Carlisle or something." He answered "I still have homework too." I couldn't help but giggle at his answer.

"Ok then, let's get to work."


	24. ExGood Girl

Ok I know it's been forever yet again. The explanation this time, oh god way too long and I don't want to bore you guys with it. I also had a little writers block but I got a burst of inspiration out of now where today and have been writing like crazy. So there should be another update in the next few days and lots of surprises are on the way! Anyway, lemme know what you think. I LOVE reviews and a HUGE THANK YOU to each and every one of you that do review. I don't have the time to reply but I do read them ALL. Thanks again! Ana

**Chapter 23**

_**Ex-Good Girl**_

I had managed to get the spaghetti sauce made and it was now simmering while the water was on to boil. Jasper and I had been studying for 2 hours, on just history and that didn't include the time spent while I had been making the sauce.

"God! It's like I know this but I can't seem to actually remember it. I can't remember the dates or the right names. I get them all mixed up!" I exclaimed and stood up quickly, my chair scraping against the floor and I went to stir the sauce. Jasper had helped me study then asked me all the questions on the quiz again and I did only a little better than I had actually done.

"Hey, calm down baby." Jasper soothed and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "You'll get it, I'll help you. History's my best subject." His lips were on my neck, kissing and gently sucking on my pulse point, odd for a vampire I know. "The chief's home," he whispered and sat back down. I nodded and dropped the noodles in the boiling water.

"Hey Bells," My dad said once he was inside. I could hear him hanging all of his stuff up at the front door.

"Hey Dad," I replied.

"So how was…" he stopped short seeing Jasper sitting at the table. Jasper quickly stood up acting the perfect gentleman.

"Chief Swan." Jasper greeted.

"You must be Jasper then?"

"Yes sir." I stood just watching the exchange.

"I should ask your intentions with my daughter, but since she's been with you for a few months already, and I never see her, your intentions must be good. However, remember this…"

"Dad!" I quickly interrupted.

"No Bella, you are my daughter and I am your father."

"Just remember, I am the Chief of Police and you hurt my daughter, I know how to stick you in jail till you rot, or worse." I blushed deeply at my dad's words pretty much wishing I could disappear.

"Not to worry Chief Swan. I would never hurt your daughter, she's in good hands."

"Good to hear. Now how…" my dad stopped his question yet again but this time his eyes were on the table, the table top, more specifically my history quiz. I silently cringed, he wouldn't be happy. He took a couple steps forward, picked up the piece of paper, glanced at me and then turned to Jasper.

"Jasper, would you please let my daughter and I have a few minutes?" He asked.

"Actually, sir, I need to get home anyway. I have some studying to do for a test tomorrow." I knew Jasper was lying but that didn't mean my dad did. "I'll see you tomorrow Bells." Jasper said with a wink only I caught.

"See you tomorrow Jazz." I replied. Jazz grabbed his bag, kissed my forehead, and left but I knew I'd find him upstairs in my room later.

"A D Bella? In history of all things? History's always been one of your best subjects."

"I know Dad, it's just, it's the Civil War and for some reason I've always had problems with it," I answered.

"This isn't because of Jasper is it? You're not spending too much time with him and not enough time on your studies?"

"No Dad! Not at all! Jasper and I had done nothing but study since we got home. He's good at history, REALLY good Dad. I swear I don't think I've seen him get anything below a 95 on any quiz, test, paper, or simple assignment. He may be my boyfriend but he's also an amazing tutor and he's helping me, really." I quickly came to my defense, freaking out thinking he might try to keep me from seeing Jasper.

"Whoa, alright calm Bell, I'm not gonna make you stop seeing him or anything. I want to see an improvement, and I'll keep tabs on your history." He said.

"Ok." I nodded.

"So, now is dinner done?" I laughed at him and grabbed the noodles off the stove to drain them. I tipped the pan only to succeed in having the steam come back up towards my hand and burn my wrist.

"Ahh damn!" I yelled and dropped the empty pain on the counter.

"Bella! You ok?" My dad quickly turned on the cold water and pushed my wrist under the water.

"Ya," I sighed, "I'm ok."

"You stay there and I'll finish up." He did as he said he would and dished us both up plates of spaghetti. I wrapped a cold rag around my wrist and sat down at the table. "You're ok?"

"Ya Dad I'll be fine. You know me, normal klutzy self." He laughed at my response and for the most part we ate in silence. I let out a yawn after finishing eating and stood up to clean up.

"Go upstairs Bell, I'll clean up."

"You sure Dad?"

"Ya, get out of here." I shrugged and went upstairs not arguing since I knew Jasper would be there. I walked into my bedroom to find Jasper lying on my bed.

"How's your wrist?" He asked and patted the spot next to him.

"Hurts like hell." I replied and lay down next to him.

"Lemme see."I held my wrist out to him. It was bright red and hurt like hell. He reached for it and out of instinct I pulled back. "Hey, trust me." He held my wrist in one hand and gently laid his other hand over the burn. I hissed and then relaxed as the coldness seeped into the burning skin numbing it and making it feel so much better.

"God, you're good for a lot of things." I groaned relaxing back into my pillow. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the feel of his hands around my wrist.

"Feels good then?" he asked with a chuckle. I simply nodded my head. Until this moment I hadn't realized just exactly how tired I was. I quickly opened my eyes again not wanting to fall asleep on Jasper already. His smile was soft and loving as he laid my hand down, keeping one hand covering the burn, and gently ran his fingertips over my eyelids. "Just close your eyes My Bell, sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?" I whispered.

"I promise."

*Jasper POV*

I watched Bell quickly fall asleep feeling only a little guilty she was so tired. Sure it was because I hadn't been here but I'd rather she didn't sleep then for me to not hunt. I had learned my lesson and not hunting put her in life and death danger while her dreams couldn't physically hurt her, I could. I looked down at my love and brushed hair from her face. This woman was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and in my years, especially with so many vampires I had seen A LOT of women but she, My Bell, she was still the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. I slowly ran one hand down her arm and she snuggled that much closer to me. The small little moan/sigh that escaped her lips made my dick twitch. Good god I was a perv, no matter what nothing ever seemed to cool my want and my lust for the woman in my arms. It was worse when it had been over a week since I'd had her. The night we made up had been amazing and she had started her monthly friend the next morning. Oh ya, the times when she was ragging drove me crazy. She wasn't comfortable having sex then and really I was afraid the blood lust would take over. I knew she was no longer on her cycle because I couldn't smell it. No matter how much she tried to hide it I could always smell it. I could always smell her no matter what and when I had her turned on, so wet for me, her smell was enough to drive me crazy. I was so lost in my thoughts of her I almost didn't hear Charlie coming up the stairs and walking towards her room. Quickly I jumped out of her bed and went to the closet. I heard the door open and a few moments later gently close. He was checking on her just like he did most nights before he went to bed. I was thankful for my vampire hearing or I would've been caught in her bed a long time ago.

Once I was sure he had left and he was in bed I took my spot back in bed next to Bella. Gazing down at her it took only moments for my dick to start to grow hard and push against her leg. Surely if I wasn't destined for hell I should be now for the things I have thought about doing to this woman, but was I selfish? And not just for the sex but for the fact that I wanted to keep her with me for all eternity? Shouldn't I let her have her life? To be young and to grow old? To have kids and have a family? I wished I could grow old with her, to have a family with her. What I wouldn't give to have this woman bare my children. Then again, she was reincarnated and I was sure it was for me. I had even talked to Alice about my concerns and she had smiled, told me not to worry, she'd be with me for eternity but there would be a few surprises along the way. She drove me nuts with her answer and refused to tell me more. I was pulled from my thoughts again when Bella turned over, her back towards me but snuggled close, her ass pressed against my crotch. Now I really was a goner. I was rock hard in only moments and my dick was screaming at me to strip the both of us and take her whether she was asleep or not. I couldn't help but grin at the idea that popped into my head. Waking her up with my dick buried balls deep in her tight warmth, I loved the idea, and I knew she'd love it too. Now how to strip her of her clothes without waking her? I was a vampire, if I did it at vampire speed she'd never even realize it, or I could just rip the clothes off her and buy her new ones? Scratch that she'd be pissed if I ruined her favorite sweater and one of her favorite pairs of jeans. I wasn't going to wait, I couldn't wait, I needed her and I needed her now, I needed to taste her, I needed to feel her silky warmth around me and I needed it now. I stood up and stripped out of my clothes and then stripped Bella of hers all at vampire speed and she had done nothing more than let out a little sigh. I moved her to her back and then spread her legs. I wouldn't just shove into her, not when I knew she wasn't ready for me, but this would be my chance to taste her and I knew I could work her up real good. She was good at boosting my ego when it came to my tongue and my dick. I leaned down and started to kiss her inner thighs. Her smell even if she wasn't dripping wet, was intoxicating. My Bell was intoxicating no matter what, her smell, her looks, her voice, her eyes; I could easily lose myself in her at any given time. I flicked my tongue over her clit and a small moan escaped her lips. I looked up, at her face, sucking her clit into my mouth; she was still asleep. I kept my tongue working her clit and slipped two fingers into her now slick pussy. I pumped my fingers slowly in and out of her all the while sucking on her clit. She was moaning, still asleep, and dreaming I was sure. I didn't want her waking up till I had my dick buried in her wet heat. I pumped my fingers in and out of her a few more times before moving back. I sucked her juices from my fingers before grabbing dick and positioning it at her entrance. I slowly pushed into her and my own moan nearly covered hers. God there was nothing better than feeling her pussy around me. She was so tight and hot and I couldn't help myself. I covered my lips over hers, pulled out and pushed back into her, fast and hard, knowing this would wake her. Her scream echoed in my mouth rather than off the walls. Her eyes were open wide and full of lust. I pulled my lips back and grinned down at her, beginning to move steadily in and out of her.

"Oh my god Jasper," she groaned and wrapped her legs tight around my waist, the heels of her feet pushing against my ass, urging me on. Her wet heat was even tighter as I pushed her closer to cumming.

"Bell, oh fuck Bell." I growled right next to her ear. I knew how much it turned her on when I growled like that, especially when my breath was rushing past her ear and onto her neck, she was so sensitive. She arched into me again, her sweet pussy gripping me even tighter, if she hadn't been so wet I probably would've been unable to move she was so tight. "That's it, that's my little slut, cum around my hard dick. Show me how much you love my cock buried in your soaking pussy." My sweet Bell was a bit of a freak when it came to sex and I couldn't wait till this weekend since I had a surprise for her. However with my words she came around me, and hard. I could feel her juices running from her body, her smell so strong and I just couldn't hold back any longer. I shot deep and hard inside her.

*Bella's POV*

It had taken all I had not to scream when I came and it took only moments before Jasper began to cum, and I couldn't help but moan, another wave of an orgasm running through my body. There was always something about every time Jasper came, it would make my orgasm stronger and longer or make me cum again if I wasn't already. It turned me on so much. I was breathing hard and sweating, even with Jasper's cool body next to mine. After a few minutes he rolled off me and lay beside me. His breath was nearly as fast as my own.

"Dear lord god almighty Jasper." I sighed with a grin on my face.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself," he apologized.

"Jazz, don't ever, ever apologize for that. That was fucking amazing," I replied. He laughed and rolled to his side, his head propped up on one arm.

"You know you used to be such a good little girl, so proper. Now look at what I've done to you. You're a little minx, you cuss, and if I'd let you you'd spend 24 hours a day in bed and not sleeping." I let out a laugh with his words, he was right though. Shy little Bella wasn't truly all that shy any more, at least not when it came to my Jasper.

"Well Mr. Whitlock, I don't think you're the gentleman everybody always believes you to be then are you?"

"Oh I never was Bell." He growled his eyes dark, but only with desire. I let out a small groan but snuggled into his chest, breathing in the light scent of rain, magnolias, and masculinity.

"I'm glad." I whispered. I was beginning to fall asleep already and it took me only a moment to figure out why. "No fair Jazzy, you're making me fall asleep."

"Yes I am, you need it. Sleep, I'll be here." Within moment I was sound asleep in his arms.


	25. Twice Bitten

So, it didn't take me too long this time right? Don't forget to review and a big THANK YOU to all of you that did, I love reading them.

_**Chapter 24**_

_Twice Bitten_

It was Thursday night, there was no school tomorrow, and Jasper was out hunting, as were the rest of the Cullen's and I was…well bored as hell. I'd finished my homework, tried to read a book, so far nothing had really solved my boredom so with one last idea I stood up and stretched deciding a jog would be a good way to pass some time. I pulled my hair up and quickly changed into a sports bra and a pair of yoga pants before pulling on my running shoes. I jogged down the stairs and to the front door.

"Where you headed Bells?" My Dad asked from his spot on the couch in front of the tv.

"Just on a jog."

"Don't be too long, sunset isn't far off."

"I won't," I replied before heading out the door. I breathed deeply glancing around. Which way did I want to go? Down the street towards school, the other direction towards the Cullen's house, or turn my jog into a hike through the woods. Well school was out I spent too much time there already, the woods was out too that was a good way to see if I could get myself killed by tripping over a tree root, that only left the Cullen's. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face, god I was such a dork and so head over heels in love it wasn't even funny. 'Ok Bella come on, you were going on a jog remember?' I thought to myself and slipped my headphones into my ears. I took off down the street deciding I'd take the path that shot off at the end of the street and made its way back through the woods and would take me back about 5 blocks down the street from my house, making a total of about 2 miles. I kept a steady pace my mind focused on nothing but my jogging and the music flowing through my body. I'd forgotten over the months how exhilarating and relaxing this was, however it was a lot more relaxing here than in Arizona, in Arizona it was a good way to sweat to death at almost any time of the year. Arizona, the place I had thought would always be home; then again I had also thought my mother loved me.

"Oh come on Bella, think of something else," I mumbled to myself out of my rhythm with those words, so I emptied my thoughts of Arizona and slowed to a stop. I was finally paying attention to my surroundings and something was…off, it felt like…like someone was watching me. I pulled the headphones from my ears and looked around me, peering deeper through the trees, jumping when I thought I heard something. I'd made it better than half way through my jog and only had about another 1/2 of a mile till I was out of the woods and out in the open.

"Oh come on Bella," I whispered to myself, "it's nothing." I shook it off and started jogging again this time a little more alert to my surroundings. Moments later I stopped again this time knowing I had heard something.

"Well hello sweetheart." I swung around at the voice. In front of me stood a dark skinned man, though in his own way he looked pale the next thing that grabbed my attention was his eyes…his eyes were blood red and my mind began to scream at me. Jasper had told me most vampires, the ones that fed on humans, they had red eyes. "What's wrong baby?" I turned around again, the voice again right behind me. Oh ya, this was definitely a vampire and I was in deep shit now. I slowly started to back up, there was nothing I could do and no way I could out run him. All I could do was pray Jasper or one of the other Cullen's would happen to show up. 'Oh come on Alice, please please have checked on me and saw this already,' I thought to myself nearly begging for it to be true.

"Oh now come on. Don't be scared." The vampire cooed and lunged towards me. I let out a scream and stepped back only managing to trip over my own two feet and hit the ground, scraping my arm in the process. I closed my eyes and cringed waiting for the other vampire to land on me, to suck me dry of blood instead I was flying backwards until I came to a sliding stop just below a tree, so close I could rest my back against it. I opened my eyes to the feel of a cold hand on my arm only to find Alice beside me. I was about to ask what had happened but stopped at the sound of loud snarls. I turned toward the noise and in front of me were Jasper and Edward, both crouched down looking deadly and ready to attack, they were between me and the other vampire.

"Out of my way." The vampire growled.

"Over my dead body," Jasper growled back.

"Get out of here before we have to kill you." Edward added.

"Give me the girl and I will."

"The girl is ours." Carlisle said. He, Emmett, and Rosalie had appeared out of nowhere in line with Edward and Jasper while Esme appeared at my side. Once she was there Alice was at Edward's side, all 6 of them creating a line of defense between me and the other vampire.

"Now there's something you don't see, an entire coven protecting one lowly human girl." The vampire said.

"Don't see is very right." A woman's voice said. A fiery red headed female suddenly appeared at the side of the other vampire. Her eyes were just as red as her hair, if not more so. Dear Lord I couldn't even go on a jog without causing a fiasco.

"We told you, the girl is ours and this land is ours, now get out of here."

"Oh but she smells simply mouthwatering." The female took a step towards me causing the rest of the Cullens attention to direct to her. Before I had even realized what was happening the other vampire was on me and he had sunk his teeth into my forearm. I screamed at the same moment he was ripped from my arm. The brawl in front of me was huge 7 vampires against these two; even Esme had left my side. I was stunned for only moments before it began to feel as if my arm was on fire and it was quickly spreading, my entire body burned, it seemed like my blood had turned to acid as it flood quickly through my veins. All I could do was scream, my vision blurred and I could see the fight continuing, the limbs flying and then Carlisle and Jasper were beside me.

"It hurts!" I screamed through gritted teeth. "Please, Jazz, please!"

*Jasper's POV*

My attention was drawn from the fight when I heard Bella scream the most gut wrenching scream ever and I immediately knew why. Screams like that came for one reason and one reason only. I was by her side in less than a second with Carlisle right beside me.

"It hurts! Please Jazz, please!" She screamed and if I could've cried at this point I probably would have. Listening to my love scream and beg me to stop the pain was causing my heart to break.

"What do I do Carlisle, what do I do?" I begged looking into the eyes of the only father I knew.

"Jasper there are only two choices," he looked over his shoulder, quickly told everyone to take the pieces of the other vampires and burn them before turning back to me.

"What Carlisle? What choices!" I screamed at him. My Bell was still screaming, screaming my name, begging me to make it stop.

"You either let the poison run its course or you try to suck it out, to clean her blood, without killing her." Bell's body was convulsing, if something wasn't done soon there wouldn't be a choice.

"I can't let this happen, she should have the choice of when she wants to be one of us but I can't do this Carlisle. She's my singer, I'll never stop, I'll kill her."

"You can do it Jasper. You're the only one that can, you have the best chance of being able to stop because you love her, singer or not." I looked down at my love, her jaw was locked, teeth clenched, all the while she screamed, the tears rolling down her face, every muscle in her body was almost rigid. I grabbed her arm; I would have to bite in the same place to have the best chance of removing the poison from her blood stream.

"I love you Bell, I love you." I whispered before sinking my teeth into her arm. The blood rushed into my mouth and nothing had ever tasted so heavenly. It was like pure honey, the most expensive aged wine one would ever find. It was hot, pulsing into my mouth and I drank quickly, pulling the blood from her body.

"Jasper stop, you'll kill her if you don't stop now, you have to stop." Carlisle's voice rang through my bliss. "It's Isabella, Jasper; you're going to kill her if you don't stop." His words registered in my head and I pulled my lips from the heavenly nectar. Quickly I ran my tongue over the wound, closing it up.

"Get her home Jasper, now. She's going to need blood; I'll be right behind you." I did as Carlisle instructed, pulled Bell into my arms and ran as fast as I could. It didn't take long before I was home and laying her down on a medical bed in Carlisle's office. Carlisle was pulling blood out of the fridge in the corner and I looked down at Bella. She was pale; her heartbeat was slow and barely even there. Carlisle hung the blood on the IV stand and then pushed the needle into her arm, guiding the catheter in. Within moments he had the IV taped down and then had the blood flowing into veins.

"I found out Bella's blood type and bought all this stuff after you started dating her, I know how accident prone she is." Carlisle explained once he was done. I nodded slowly. The blood flowing into her was very very slowly bringing some color back to her but her heartbeat was still weak.

"I'll be back in a moment." I told Carlisle and left the room. I stepped into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. There was a flush to my cheeks, my eyes were bright red, and I wanted to punch the mirror, the monster I was looking at. I had nearly killed the love of my life.

"But you were trying to save her life. You're not a monster Jasper." Edward's voice came from the doorway.

"I nearly killed her."

"But you didn't."

"I almost drained her of every last ounce of her own blood."

"But you didn't, you stopped, you saved her. She's alive because of you. She still has a heartbeat and isn't in there screaming slowly becoming one of us because of you. She still had a choice of when she wants to be a vampire because of you." I sighed, Edward was right but I didn't feel any better.

"Maybe it would've been better if I would've let the poison take her; it would've been safer than me nearly killing her." I answered. The guilt within me was tremendous and I couldn't help it.

"Jazz…Jazz." If I hadn't been a vampire I never would've heard her voice in the other room, her voice so weak and only above a whisper. I rushed to her, pushing Edward out of my way in the process without thinking twice.

"I'm here Bell, I'm here." I stood next to her and gently took her hand. She looked much better than she had when I left. Her color was coming back and heartbeat was stronger.

"You, you saved me. That vampire could've killed me." She said and my guilt doubled. Did she know I had nearly killed her? "The poison, it was horrible, I thought I was going to die but you…I remember you saving me pulling the poison out."

"I nearly killed you in the process Bell, I'm the reason you're in this bed with blood being pumped into you." I replied. She laid her small, soft hand on my cheek; her skin was warm against my own

"But you didn't kill me Jasper. If it wasn't for you, the poison would still be running through me, I'd still be on my way to being a vampire…" her words dropped off like she suddenly realized what happened. "Why…why did you stop the poison?" I smiled gently at her, her words sounded so innocent compared to the meaning behind them.

"Because Bell, you should have the choice of when you want to become one of us. You should be fully prepared for what comes after the poison has done its job." She gently nodded her head. "Besides no one else's poison is going to change you other than mine." I whispered right next to her ear. She giggled and that sound was enough to erase any guilt or bad feelings. Carlisle came up and unhooked her from the IV again.

"You'll still be a little woozy, light headed, but you'll be fine. Just take it easy for awhile. One good side effect from the venom Jasper used to heal your wound, it's a tiny amount and still running through your veins and it'll make it so you heal a lot faster than you normally would. You'll be back to normal by tomorrow morning. I do suggest staying here tonight though; I'll have Alice call your dad." Carlisle explained and then left to give us some privacy. I hadn't realized there'd be a side effect from the venom, I hadn't realized there'd be any at all still in her blood, and I definitely hadn't thought it would be mine. Somehow knowing this, it brought a sense of smugness to me. I hadn't killed her, there was part of my venom running through her body and there forever would be. It was like when I made love to her and every time I came inside her. The sense of smugness and pride at knowing it was my semen inside her, that in a way I had marked her as mine, that it was my scent on her.

*Bella's POV*

I watched Jasper for a few minutes after Carlisle had left. He had a smug smile on his face and the feeling he was radiating was just as smug. I couldn't help but smile and almost laugh watching him. It was often that arrogance was a feeling radiating off of Jasper, and it was even less often that it was written all over his face.

"So uh, what's with the smug look Jazz?" I asked and slowly sat up.

"No reason." He grinned and reached out to help steady me.

"Liar." I laughed.

"Alright call it the animalistic side of being a vampire. See, that venom will never leave your blood. It's such a miniscule amount that it can't hurt you but your blood is forever tainted. To every vampire you will smell different than you used to. You'll always heal faster and this…" he paused and grabbed my arm, then ran his hand over the almost white scar that was there. "This will never fade and…" he got up and opened the blinds letting in a small amount of sunlight. Again he grabbed my arm and this time, the scar sparkled as magnificent as ever inch of Jasper's skin did. "It will always do that, anytime it's sunny, you'll have to hide it. It will always be cooler to the touch than the rest of your skin." I gently ran my fingertips over the scar. It was indeed much cooler to the touch than the rest of my skin, it was raised slightly and yet smooth as stone. "That scar is not from the other vampire Bell. The bite wasn't that bad. I did that, sealing your wound with my venom did that. The animalistic side of me Bell, that side takes pleasure and pride in the fact that you are tainted, that that scar is from me. The other side of me says that I should feel horrible and guilty, and I do but..." this time it was my turn to stop him.

"It's ok Jasper, I understand." I smiled and then moved to get up and off the bed. I was feeling great, which for most would be crazy because less than an hour ago I was nearly dead.

"God be careful Bell." Jasper said steadying me when I stood up.

"I'm ok Jazz." I took a few steps and suddenly was very glad Jasper had a hold of me when I got dizzy and my vision momentarily went black.

"Ya you're fine, Bell, I can tell." I was in his arms instantly.

"I just got a little dizzy, I am fine." Jasper rolled his eyes at me and groaned.

"Stubborn lil human." He grumbled and I busted up laughing. Jasper simply shook his head and carried me to our room. He laid me on the bed and then crawled in next to me. "Do you know how fucking bad you scared me today?" I glanced at Jasper, my eyes coming to meet his buttery ones.

"I'm sorry Jasper; it wasn't in my plans, not in the slightest. I was bored, I went for a jog…speaking of," I glanced down at myself. My pants and bra were covered in dirt; I had dirt smudged on my stomach and arms. The sweat I had worked up and then being thrown against a tree for the most part hadn't done much to keep me clean. "I stink and need a shower." Jasper began to laugh and I looked at him like he was crazy. "Why are you laughing Jazz?"

"Well you may be covered in dirt but in no way do you stink Bell," he replied. "In fact…" he moved closer burying his nose into my neck. "You smell delectable." It was my turn to laugh at him. I loved moments like these. Moments where we were just sitting, laughing, talking about nothing important at all.

"Come on in." Jasper said in a normal voice after there was a knock on the door. It was fun in the house sometimes; voices never had to be raised for even the simple things. Alice walked in after that.

"So, your Dad said it was fine if you stayed, in fact I even got it so you could stay the entire weekend, yes I know, go me!" Alice laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with her. Her and her future reading was sometimes just nutty. "Anyway, because I already know that for tonight you'll curl up in Jasper's clothes, but I thought you might want some underwear, don't worry they're brand new, even as a vampire that's a little weird. The clothes are for tomorrow and there are a couple new pairs of panties and bras in there. You'll love them and so will you Jazz." She winked at him and I couldn't help but blush and then giggle. Oh god I had giggled, I quickly covered my mouth blushing an even deeper shade of red which caused Alice and Jasper both to laugh at me. "So anyway, enjoy and oh don't be too loud tonight, ya she feels good enough to right now even, and don't be too rough on her Jazz." Alice, with vampire reflexes turned and left shutting the door just before the pillow hit it. I had to be purple with embarrassment by now, sometimes I hated her ability and yet at the same time it was a little funny.

"That little pixie is a pain in my ass sometimes." Jasper somewhat grumbled and I couldn't help but laugh. "So you said you wanted a shower, why don't we go get one?"

"We?" I questioned.

"Oh yes…we," he replied, a wicked grin on his face. "Race ya," he said and took off at vampire speed.

"Hey no fair!" I yelled and ran after him. "Using vampire speed is cheating!" I exclaimed when I walked into the bathroom. I ended up dripping over my own two feet when I walked in and would've landed on my face if not for Jasper. He balanced me on my feet and stepped back, giving me the view that made me trip anyway. The shower was already hot, steaming up the bathroom and Jasper was naked, already hard, his dick standing at attention while he lazily lounged against the counter top. I could feel my pussy already getting wet, oh god. I watched him take a deep breath.

"Turned on already Bell?" I shook my head gently, lying. "You're lying Bell; I can smell you from here." I blushed deeply with his words. "Now strip those clothes, I want to see that beautiful body." I scoffed but began to remove my clothes as he'd ordered.


	26. Mommy's Back

_**Chapter 25**_

_Mommy's Back_

"So you'll be ok if we leave you here?" Jasper asked. It was Friday and Jasper and I had had an amazing day together. We'd spent it lounging on the couch, watching movies, making out, being caught by Carlisle and Esme, that had been interesting. Now, it was after nightfall and since their hunting had been interrupted they had decided to go out tonight too.

"Jasper, I'll be fine," I laughed. "Come on, it's not like anybody other than Charlie knows where I am and even if they did, you really think they'd be able to find your house all on their own? I still have problems find it for God's sakes." He chuckled at my answer and nodded.

"Ok, ok, you have a point. We'll be back sometime in the morning, probably before you wake up." I nodded.

"I'll be here." He kissed me swiftly and then was out the door with the rest of the family; seconds later, before I'd even really had a chance to move my phone was screaming 'text message' at me. Jasper had so wonderfully changed so it went off like that anytime any of the Cullen's text me. I grabbed it and opened the message from Jasper.

'Lock the door' it simply read. I shook my head gently, sometimes I just didn't know about them but doing as he had said I walked up and locked the door and then bolted it. Hmmm now what to do? There was about anything one person could wish to do at home in the Cullen house…the question was, with so many choices what did I really feel like doing? I had it! I walked into the living room, flipped the switch and the electric fire place came to life. I dimmed the living room lights and then snuggled down on the couch to watch Titanic, it was something I hadn't seen in forever, and as cheesy as it may have been, I was in the mood for cheesy. The fire warmed the living room and it was nice since it was a colder night than usual for this time of year. I was only 15 minutes in, Rose was a still an old even, when my phone began to ring. I grumbled paused the movie and grabbed my phone off the coffee table. I was puzzled, I had assumed it would be Jasper or one of the others, checking on me already but instead it was a number I didn't know.

"Bella Swan," I answered like I always did when I didn't know who it was.

"So that's the way you answer the phone when it's your mother?" The woman on the other side asked. I inwardly groaned wishing I hadn't picked up the phone. She hadn't tried to contact me since I'd left and I had been glad for that but now the anger once again began to swirl within my chest, what right did she think she had to even try to contact me?

"Oh…sorry." What did this woman want?

"No hello for your mother even."

"Hi," I replied flatly. She went on like everything was normal.

"So anyway, I came to Forks to see you. I went by your Dad's and no one was home." I was stunned to silence, dear god my mother was in Forks, WHAT THE FUCK! "Bella?"

"Uh, ya sorry. Uhm Dad's in La push I believe and I'm at my boyfriend's house," I answered. I didn't really feel like arguing with her, I just wanted off the phone, back to my movie, and now I was desperate for Jasper to come home, I could use somebody to talk to and let off a little steam.

"While why don't you come see me then? I'm at the hotel downtown." I was completely stunned.

"Ok," I spoke up after a moment. Maybe it was time I let her know exactly what I thought of her, and I could do it in person this way. "I'll be there in about 30 minutes."

"Oh good, I can't wait to see you Bella!" She hung up after that. I slipped my phone in my pocket and grinned. Oh I was gonna make this good and show her just exactly how much better off I was here in Forks. I ran up the stairs only tripping a couple of times and down the hall to Alice and Edward's room. I threw open the door to her closet and flipped on the light. Oh yes, Alice had anything I could possibly wish for. I searched through her jeans till I found a low cut pair with boot cut legs. They were perfect, tight around my thighs and ass, showing the curves I'd gained while still keeping my figure. I searched through her shirts debating, god I didn't have much time and this woman had too many clothes to choose from. I finally pulled out a white boat neck shirt, it had elastic around the bodice stopping just below my breasts, it was looser at my chest but hugged it just right and looked like it buttoned up but really didn't, and had short sleeves. I then pulled out a grey denim jacket and slipped it on. I quickly went to her vanity, added a little lip gloss, mascara, and eye liner. 'Perfect' I thought. I ran back down the stairs, careful not to trip, grabbed my purse and…crap I didn't have my truck. Hmmm surely I could borrow a vehicle without anyone caring. I walked into the garage and looked around. Carlisle's Black Mercedes, Rose's Red BMW, Alice's Yellow Porche, Edward's silver Volvo, Jasper's Emerald truck, Emmett's Jeep, Esme's midnight blue Mercedes, I knew I had heard Alice talk about Jasper having another car, I walked past Edward's Aston Martin and there it was. Damn Jasper had good taste, beautiful pearl white Camaro SS Convertible. Oh god I wasn't much of a car kinda girl but this car, it was yummy. I grabbed the keys off the hook, unlocked it and got in. I hit the button for the garage and then turned the key over. Oh god, the way it purred, it sounded like liquid sex, this had been my dream car for a very long time. I reminded myself this was Jasper's car and to be careful before backing out of the garage and heading back towards Forks.

I still had to wonder what the hell my mother could possibly want but I was bound to show her just how much better off I was right here in Forks. I was going to show it off and rub it in her face the best I possibly could. Within 15 minutes I was parked in front of the hotel my mother was staying in. Oh god, could I really do this? I patted my pocket making sure my phone was there before raising my hand to knock. Come on Bella, it's now or never. Now is your time to show her. She didn't want you; you don't need and sure as hell don't want her either. With one more breath I got out of the car and walked to her hotel room door. I didn't even have to knock as the hotel door swung open when I was still 10 feet from it.

"Bella!" She exclaimed and opened the door for me to come.

"Renee." I replied with a curt nod and stepped in, shutting the door behind me. I was overcome with nervousness almost immediately, something was off.

"Renee? I'm not your mother anymore?" She asked. There was a tone to her voice, one that made a shiver run down my back.

"I don't see as how you deserve that title any longer," I replied. I turned around to face her finally.

"So Forks has changed you I can see, including giving you a sharp tongue." I simply shrugged my shoulders. "So who's car?"

"My boyfriend's," I said simply.

"I see…moving up in this world and dating for money." I glared at her in return.

"Not at all actually" I said aloud while thinking 'Don't let her get to you Bella.'

"So where is Phil?" I asked figuring maybe I should take control of the conversation.

"Around," she answered with a shrug. Oh now I knew something wasn't right, something really wasn't right. I turned around glancing at the bathroom, the only other room inside the small room. The door was open a little ways, the light was on; I had first assumed this was where Phil was. There was a full length mirror hanging on the door, it was the reflection in the mirror that made me nearly scream but instead cover my mouth and spin to my mother. This time she stood there, a large butcher knife in hand.

"Renee?" I questioned lightly, very slowly back up. She had already killed Phil; the reflection in the mirror had proved that much. I was in deep shit, this was almost worse than running into vampires.

"Oh Bella, he learned my plan and was going to stop me. You were a mistake Bella, a mistake; I shouldn't have ever brought you into this world." She stated knife raised in her hand, ready to attack. She lunged toward me and somehow I managed to actually grab her hand that had the knife as we tumbled to the floor. She had the knife held over my chest and I was doing all I could to keep her from driving it into my chest. The strength she possessed was amazing. My mother sometime in the past months had gone completely crazy. Somehow I had managed to get my knee up and knee her hard in the stomach which gave me the split second I needed to push her off me. I jumped up as fast as I could and started to run. I only got a few steps when she grabbed my ankle causing to fall. It knocked the wind out of me giving her the upper hand. Damned heels. Before I could react too much she had managed to cut my leg, not horribly but enough I let out a scream and the anger and pain gave me the adrenaline boost I needed. I kicked her hard landing my foot in her neck. She groaned in pain and I went to move but she stopped me again. What the hell was it? Being crazy made it a bitch to fight her. I turned over trying to get away.

"I'm sorry Bella." She said and then before I could react in the slightest she sunk the knife into the right side of my chest a few inches below my collarbone and pulled it out just as fast. I let out a strangled scream, and my left hand immediately with to the wound putting pressure on it. It hurt too much to move my right arm and it was hard to breath. I looked around and found a towel a few feet away, carefully I moved close enough to grab it. I sloppily folded it and pressed it against my chest. It was so hard to breath but I had to get my phone, I had to call an ambulance and the police. I worked the phone out of my pocket managed to make my right hand dial the numbers I needed and hit the speaker phone. I couldn't use my left hand; I had to keep pressure on the wound somehow. The lady answered on the first ring and I quickly relayed my name, address, problem, and my attacker. I was beginning to shake and I could barely breathe. The EMT's got there just as I was starting to see black spots. I felt like I was suffocating. I could survive vampires, just not my own mother.

"Dr. Cullen, make them call Dr. Cullen." I managed to rasp out before passing out

*Carlisle's POV*

I was sitting on a tree trunk having just finished my meal, enjoying the sweet after taste. My phone began to ring, I was confused, I wasn't on call at the hospital, and the rest of the family was all hunting too. However when I pulled it out of my pocket I was even more confused. The hospital never called when I wasn't on call.

"Dr. Cullen." I answered.

"Dr. Cullen, it's Nurse Wright, we just got a call over the radio. There are EMTs bringing Chief Swan's daughter in. She's been stabbed in the upper right chest; right lung is punctured and collapsed. She specifically asked us to call you before passing out. ETA is about 8 minutes."

"I'll be right there." I didn't have time to do more than take off running for the house so I could get my car. I jumped in the Mercedes and sped off, tires squealing. I sent a quick and massive text to the rest of my family knowing I didn't have time for anything else. 'Bella in hospital, stabbed, punctured lung, on way to hospital' I hit the send button and pulled the car into my parking spot. I rushed into the ER trading my jacket for my white coat as I walked into the trauma room. Bella was nearly blue from lack of oxygen.

"She's got a 40% O2 level on 100% oxygen. Heart rate 32, blood pressure low at 70/40. We still haven't got the lung reinflated, surgery is critical. She's lost about 2 ½ liters, were transfusing but she's losing it almost as fast as we can put it in." A nurse relayed to me as soon as I stepped in. I immediately went to work; this young woman would not die, not on my watch. Even if it meant I had to call it, pretend she was dead and change her; my son would not lose her.

_So uh, what did you think? Lol Yes I know I'm horrible leaving you with such a cliff hanger but don't worry 26 will be on its way in the next few days. So lemme know what you think! You never know it may even make me get the next chapter out sooner. Thanks again to all my wonderful readers and all the reviews, ya'll ROCK! _


	27. Surgery

Ok well this isn't the longest chapter ever but there is A LOT that happens. Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed. I got a lot of questions of why Alice didn't see this and where is Renee now; this chapter is will answer both of these questions. I made sure I kept your questions in mind as I was writing so I could answer them within the story itself. Thanks again for all the reviews I know there are a lot of readers and that a small amount of you leave reviews and I'm very grateful to each and every one of you that do. Thanks again!

_**Chapter 26**_

_Surgery_

*In surgery nearly two house later Carlisle's POV*

"Dr. Cullen her vitals are still dangerously low," Nurse Allen said.

"I know we still can't get this lung to inflate! Give her two more pints blood, now!" Bella had been in surgery for an hour and a half now and I was still working as hard as I could to save her. I had managed to repair the small knick in her right lung that had taken us nearly a half hour to even find, now however managing to get it to reinflate and to get her to start breathing on her own wasn't going so well and it was taking a toll on her heart. There was still an artery all but gushing blood and it was the third one to be fixed. She kept loosing blood almost faster than the nurses could squeeze it in.

"Blood's hooked up Dr. Cullen!"

"Squeeze it in! Dr. Marks keep trying to get her lung inflated I'm going to get this artery fixed." It seemed the longer I worked on her the more things that I'd find wrong. I worked quickly, sealing the artery back together, cauterizing other small veins around it that had also been damaged.

"Lung's still not inflating, there has to be another injury!" Dr. Marks said. God I didn't know how much more this girl could take.

"There can't be! We found the only one."

"Well there has to be another one, the air is escaping from somewhere."

"More suction!" I yelled at the nurse once again back to checking Bella's lung with a 'fine tooth comb.' I HAD to find the reason we couldn't get her breathing. Checking closer, looking around the first knick we had fixed I finally found the other one. "Got it, about a 16th of an inch long there's something in it! Tweezers!" I didn't even look to see who gave me the tool I needed but once it was in my hand I went, with vampire steady hands, to pull out the small debris. It took a few seconds and I finally had it. "Looks like a piece of the knife, possibly the tip." I dropped tweezers and all into a metal bowl and got to work fixing her lung yet again.

"Ok, try again!" I ordered once I had her lung fixed. "Come on Bella, come on!" I whispered. I watched her lung begin to inflate just as it had before, and then I watched as it deflated and then inflated again with oxygen. If I could've cried I probably would have. "We got it! She's breathing!" I shouted.

"Oxygen level's rising!" Nurse Allen exclaimed. "Wait heart rate dropping; we're back down to 35!"

"God damnit! What the hell!" I yelled. She wasn't bleeding from anywhere, there seemed to be no reason for this. I ordered more blood and a few more meds, I had to pray that worked, there was nothing else I could do. She was a strong girl, this couldn't take a big enough toll on her heart to kill her, I hoped. Nurses jumped at my orders and quickly filled them. I stood in anticipation for a very long minute and half waiting, silently praying to any god and every god to let this work, to save her. "Come on Bella, come on." I whispered probably too quiet for anyone else to hear. "Come back to us."

"We got it, heart rate rising, blood pressure almost normal, we've got her!" I let out a large sigh of relief as did the rest of the staff.

"Let's give her a few minutes before we close her up." I stood anxiously waiting, watching the monitors hoping that they stayed steady and strong. I watched her heart rate continue to rise; 50, 60, 63, 65, 68, 72…It was staying steady at 72 her blood pressure was up 95/62. It was perfect. "Alright now, unplug the ventilator; I want to see if she can breathe on her own." The ventilator was unhooked from the tube down her throat and I silently hoped again. If she could breathe on her own it'd be perfect, if she couldn't it was possible she was in a coma. I waited for a full 60 seconds and never once did she even try. I felt as though I had failed, but she could still easily come out of it. "Hook the ventilator back up and close her up Dr. Marks. I'm going to go talk to Charlie." Dr Marks gave me a nod and began to close her up, there was a hushed disappointment blanketing the room. I walked out of the OR and removed the blood soaked gown and gloves. It was not time to face Charlie, and even more so Jasper. I walked into the waiting room and Charlie, Jasper, and Esme were in front of me almost instantly.

"How is she Carlisle? How's my baby girl?" Charlie asked with bated breath.

"Why don't we have a seat?" I suggested. Charlie paled instantly and Jasper looked almost green and probably would've been sick if that was at all possible, and Alice and Edward both looked grim. I was sure by now Alice knew how Bella was, had already seen it not that things were finished. It was hard for her to see the future for things like this because there was no real telling what Bella's body may do. I felt horrible, the poor girl had seen her best friend getting stabbed but by the time she did, it was too late.

"For right now, she's ok." There was a collective sigh around the room. "It was iffy for awhile. I nearly lost her a couple of times." Charlie let out a strangled kind of groan, his head in his hands, and Sue Clearwater placed a gentle hand on his back. "She lost a lot of blood, there were a few arteries that had been cut, she's had blood transfusions, and there were two nicks in her right lung. Everything's been repaired, her lung reinflated, she's going to be ok, there's only one problem. As of right not, she's in a coma."

"A coma?" Jasper repeated.

"She should come out of it in the next few days. I'm sure it's just for her own body to repair itself. I'll keep an eye on her and she should be fine." I hated breaking news like this and it was even worse, for the first time I had to tell my own family.

"When can we see her?" Jasper asked.

"She should be out of recovery soon. I'm having her put in a private room so you'll all be able to see her. Shouldn't be more than a half hour."

"Thank you Carlisle." Charlie said.

"Not a problem Charlie," I replied and gave a short nod before heading out of the waiting room.

"Carlisle," it was Jasper who stopped me with a hand on my shoulder. "Will she really be ok?" His eyes were begging for an answer.

"Yes Jasper, my son, she should be. It's going to take her a few days or so maybe, but I'm real sure she will come out of the coma," I answered.

"You know it was her mother who did it." I looked at Jasper, my own anger swelling even more at hearing that.

"Hey mother!" Jasper nodded.

"Charlie has every officer on the police force out looking for her along with most of the officers in the surrounding towns."

"Well, I'm sure they'll find her. Don't worry Jasper. Just be there for Bella, that's what is best." Jasper simply nodded again and then turned to go back into the waiting room. Never had I seen my son like this, he looked utterly exhausted. It was going to be a tough few days for all of us.

*Jasper's POV*

I sat next to Bella doing up my history homework quickly. Emmett would bring it to me every day after school and then return it every morning.

"So how's she been?" Emmett asked once I finished moments later. Emmett had always been more of a brother to me than anyone else; somehow we just understood each other.

"I've haven't moved from this spot in 3 weeks unless someone made me. I know she's in there Emmett, she knows we're here but it's like she just can't wake up. Nobody has any idea why. Carlisle is losing hope. I can feel her fade a little more with each day she's in that coma and I don't know what to do. 3 weeks Emmett, 3 weeks since I've seen those beautiful eyes, since I've heard her voice. Why! Why couldn't she have just stayed at the house like I told her to? I told her not to leave! That's where she was supposed to be so Alice wasn't checking as often. 20 seconds, that's all the longer it was between Alice's vision and her mother stabbing her. Why? Why does my dear Bell have to be so fucking stupid sometimes? She hates her mother, Emmett, HATES her. Why when she called asking to see her did she not think something could be up? Why didn't she think there was something odd? God I love her but she can't listen sometimes! She's a magnet for trouble, she knows it, and she had to go running off to see the mother she hates without ever telling me. I mean thankfully at least that bitch is locked up tight in a mental institution but I would've stopped hunting, I would've gone with her, I could have stopped her and then my Bell wouldn't be lying here slowly dying! I'm going to lose her again if she doesn't come back soon!" I had weeks of pent of frustration. I was upset, I was mad at Bella for leaving; I was scared I was going to lose her again, for the second time. If I lost her I was going to the Volturi, screw a fucking eternal existence, I already nearly wanted to die.

"Jasper," Emmett's large hand was laid on my shoulder; "you won't lose her." I looked at him confused. "You have something now you didn't have the first time. All you have to do is figure something out with Carlisle, get her home with us, and simply bite her. It solves every problem. She may no longer be human but she'll still be here, she'll have you for eternity like she wants and you'll have her. You won't lose her. Carlisle won't let it happen." I suddenly felt dumb. Of course, the one obvious answer was the one thing I never thought of. My Bell was fading fast but I could save her.

"Will you stay here with Bella? I'm going to go find Carlisle." Emmett nodded and clapped me on the back.

"Go save your woman Jasper." I took off out the door leaving Bella willingly for the first time in 3 weeks.


	28. Welcome Home

Ok I know it took me awhile and I'm sorry. I just really really was having problems figuring out how I wanted this chapter to go. It's such a crucial point it just took some thinking and lots of time. Would you believe this has been rewritten about 10 different times, literally. I had it written completely like twice and then decided I didn't like it. It was kinda nuts. Anyway, I hope you guys like it, I'm still not sure I do. Lemme know what you think and THANKS again to all of you that reviewed, I loved them all!

**Chapter 27**

_Welcome Home_

*Emmett's POV*

I watched Jasper closely; the sorrow on his face was heart breaking. Carlisle had come up with the perfect idea; of course no one yet knew what we would tell Charlie should we have to fake Bella's death. Carlisle had suggested home care, in our home where he could watch over her closely. So it was only a few hours ago that Bella along with the hospital equipment had been set up in Carlisle's office and about an hour ago Jasper had bit her. I was proud, he was stronger than most, he'd managed to stop almost instantly, had barely taken any blood from her. Now though, we all sat around the living room listening to the unbearable screams. Jasper winced every time a new scream would ring through the air. We all were impatient really. A change took only 24 hours but I knew for Jasper this would be the longest 24 hours of his life.

Rosalie gently squeezed my arm and I looked down to find her golden eyes questioning. I only smiled and pulled her closer to me. Had it been this hard on her when she had changed me?

*Carlisle's POV*

I checked on Bella once more, making sure the restraints were still tight so that she couldn't fall out of the bed and end up on the floor, before heading back down the stairs to the kitchen where Esme was. The rest of the kids were gathered in the living room but Esme had been unable to sit there, instead she was pacing the floor, at vampire speed, was going to have to replace that part of the wood yet again.

"Esme, babe, you're going to fall into the basement if you don't stop." I placed my hands on her shoulders stopping her. Gently she sighed.

"How do you do it Carlisle? Listen to that and not just continue to worry?"

"Because I have you, I have Edward and Rosalie, Rosie has Emmett. Each and every one of you were near death when you were changed. It hurts me to know that she is in so much pain, yes, but in 24 hours she will be fine."

"What will we tell Charlie?"

"I really don't know. Charlie having to go out of town for a few days came at the perfect time. She'll be changed by the time he comes back and we will have been able to come up with something. I really don't want to have to fake her death but if we can't let her be around humans like most newborns then we may have no choice." My wife said nothing more, only let out a troubled sigh.

*Jasper's POV*

"I'm sorry Bell, I'm so sorry," I said and pushed her hair back. I glanced at my watch again. It would only be a little less than a half hour before her heart would stop and she would awaken. Her heartbeat was slow and weak, she was close. She had at least stopped screaming about 20 minutes ago, which was normal. The venom had done its job, now it just had to finish the job. I held her hand; it was warm to me but not hot, not like it had always been before. Death's cold grip had already began to take her over, she was already pale, her skin sparkled just in the slightest, the scar on her arm shined as brightly as my own skin did; she was close but not there yet, I could still hear her heart beating, though just barely. A part of me was upset I had taken her humanity from her, that I would never see those chocolate eyes again, but at least she would be here, she would be with me and this had been what she had wanted, at least eventually. I had forgotten I'd even turned the radio on nearly an hour ago until I'd heard the Brad Paisley song that had come on.

_Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard _

_That pretty mouth say that dirty word_

_And I can't even remember now_

_What she backed my truck into _

_But she covered her mouth_

_And her face got red_

_And she just looked so darn cute_

_But I couldn't even act like I was mad._

I chuckled at the irony of the moment. I was watching my Bell 'die' and yet I could remember the first time I'd heard her cuss and the way she blushed when she'd caught me staring at her; or a couple of weeks ago when she had indeed backed my truck into…well a pole or a tree or something. She'd gone so red even before she'd covered her face. It really had taken all I had not to crack up laughing and she couldn't understand why I wasn't mad.

I smiled down at her. Her face was contoured only slightly, otherwise she looked so very peaceful. There was only minutes left. Her heart was just barely beating it would be only moments before I would hear the final beat. I watched her chest; her breathing was so shallow I could barely even see it moving, even with my vampire sight. I held my breath, only a few more minutes and she would be opening those eyes for the first time in weeks. Her heart stuttered, her breathing had stopped, there were only moments of her humanity left and then I heard it, the last beat her heart would ever make.

*Bella's POV*

I woke slowly, for the first time in what seemed like forever I was able to actually open my eyes. I could remember the fiery pain, the acid in my veins. Then I realized Jasper was standing over me, and the way he looked, God I should've been looking at him through someone else's eyes. He was even more gorgeous than what I remembered. I could see the worry in his eyes and then I could feel it. The wonderment, the concern, inquiring feelings, and suddenly it was all too much, it was like he was pushing his feelings on me 100 times over and I couldn't take it. I couldn't think straight, I couldn't even see straight.

"Get away!" I screamed and suddenly I was on the opposite side of the room.

"Bell?" Jasper took a step closer.

"No! Stay away, stop projecting your feelings Jazz, I can't take it!" I put my hand up to stop him and for some reason he went flying across the room with a crash and then there were more feelings. Everyone else came rushing into the room. The voices, they were swarming in my head overlapping one and other, and the feelings were overwhelming, there was so much it physically hurt. I curled into a ball in the corner, screaming.

"No get away, go away! It's too much, too many voices, too many feelings!" I screamed holding my head.

"Everyone to the other side of the room now!" Carlisle ordered. The further everyone was the easier it was. The voices were whispers; I could find my own feelings within myself again. I was so confused and I was worried…worried? It took me a moment to place why, of course, Jasper; somehow he'd gone flying across the room and into the wall.

"Jasper are you ok?" I asked looking at him. The smile I loved graced his face.

"I'm fine Bell," he replied and took a step towards me. I winced his voice seemed so loud but then there was a feeling of comfort and love that was starting to overcome me as he walked closer, it was taking everything, warming me from the inside out.

"Stop! Not so close!" The closer anyone got the worse the overwhelming feeling was, I could feel they're feelings and it would start to overwhelm me. Jasper stopped in his tracks and glanced at Carlisle.

"Step back Jasper." Carlisle's voice was soft, it seemed like I shouldn't have been able to even hear him but I had. Jasper did as he said and I sighed. As long as they were all over there the feelings weren't overwhelming and their voices were only whispers but I was starting to be able to pick out each voice, they were getting to the point they were no longer overlapping. I looked at Carlisle. The other voices seemed to slowly drown out and I could only hear one.

'She's got to be confused, and quite powerful. It was to be some sort of gift making her like this' His mouth had never moved though…Of course I could read minds, like Edward could…but since when? And then I realized I could feel this sense of pride and…inquisition rolling off of Carlisle. I cocked my head at him; this really wasn't making any sense. I could hear thoughts, feel other's feelings, my eyes sight was out of the world and my hearing even better.

"Bella?" Carlisle questioned.

"Yes?" I replied. Wow my own voice sounded different, sounded very different.

"Do you remember anything? Do you know what happened?" I was slightly confused by his question but I had found that if I at least concentrated on one person all the other feelings and voices would disappear. "What's the last thing you remember Bella?" I thought for a moment.

"I was here…except I was in…the living room." My memories were fuzzy, hard to recall. "I was…watching a movie and my phone rang." Carlisle nodded gently and so I continued to try and pull forth the memories. "It was my mother…she wanted to see me,"

"Is there anything else?" Edward asked all the sudden. The growl that came from my own chest surprised me and I glared at him.

"Would you shut the hell up and let me think?" Seconds after I had said it I realized what I had done and a rush of embarrassment and regret came over me. "I'm sorry Edward I…"

"Bella," Carlisle interrupted me; "don't worry about it. Go back to trying to remember." I nodded and did as he asked, what I hadn't realized was when I had snapped I'd sent a burst of my own feelings over the entire room. I closed my eyes, concentrating, trying to recall.

"She wanted to see me…I told her I would come to her. I was angry, I wanted to show her how much better off I was without her," I paused again trying to pull up more of the memory. "I got ready, I left and took Jasper's car…I showed up at…at the hotel. She let me in…we were talking…the mirror…there's some sort of reflection," with my eyes closed I had fallen into my own memory, I was half watching it like a movie and half reliving it. "The mirror…the reflection…it's Phil, my mother's husband. He's…he's on the floor…so much blood…she attacked me…I tried to fight her off, she tripped me…she…" I opened my eyes with a small scream and my hand flew to my chest. I could feel the scar under my fingers and there was a growl rising in my chest.

"Calm down Bella, calm down." Carlisle soothed. I nodded and stopped the growl even though my fingers still traced over the large cross shaped scar…wait cross shaped? I looked down and sure enough the scar was cross shaped. "One is from the stabbing, the other is from the surgery I performed," Carlisle said.

"Surgery?" I questioned him. Had something odd happened in that surgery and changed me in some way? I still hadn't put it all together. Carlisle took a step towards me and I didn't stop him. It was like I was under control now. I couldn't hear his thoughts, couldn't feel every feeling. He walked closer till he was only a few feet from me. Slowly I dropped my guard; I wanted to see if it had all been a fluke or real. Had I really heard his thoughts, felt his feelings? I looked into his eyes, tried to hear his thoughts and I could not only hear them, but see his…memories? I was lying on an operating table, nearly dying, he'd finally managed to fix everything, I was in another room in the hospital, I was in a coma…I was at the Cullen's…Jasper was biting me...Oh it all made sense now! I pulled myself out of Carlisle's memories and pulled the walls back up. It all made sense now.

"You saved me but I was in a coma and then I was here and…" I stopped talking and looked at Jasper. He looked so…devastated maybe. I tried it again…I dropped the walls this time trying to feel Jasper's feelings and they hit me in a wave. Worried, curious, loving, and a little sad; I pulled the walls up again. Ok so maybe I was already getting the hang of this. "I love you all but uhm…I need some time with Jasper." There wasn't a word spoken and everyone left the room except Jasper. For the first time I stood up straight. I looked down at myself and felt a little embarrassed; it was the first time I realized I was in only a hospital gown. Jasper still stood at the other end of the room. I slowly walked towards him and then wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me back and the relief and love I felt overwhelm me was simply amazing.

"Are you projecting feelings or…" I asked.

"Oh ya sorry." The feelings suddenly disappeared as he reeled them. A little worried I dropped my own walls and again I could feel Jasper's feelings but they were no longer overwhelming. I pulled back from the hug, looked him in the eyes, and gently touched his cheek.

"You're warm!" I was surprised and Jasper chuckled.

"No it's just that you're the same temperature I am now," he replied and I nodded slowly. Of course, he was right, I was like him now. I reveled in the feel of him. His skin so smooth, his eyes brighter than ever. "Come on, why don't we go to our room? I'm sure there's probably a few things you want to know but you shouldn't have to be in a tacky hospital gown." I laughed and had to agree with him. A few minutes later we were in our room, I was in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and we were both relaxed on the bed.

"So, how long was I in the coma?"

"Three weeks," I was utterly surprised by his answer.

"Really?" He nodded.

"Three long weeks and I could feel you slipping away. You were slowly dying and I was sure if I waited even a few days longer you would've died. I talked to Carlisle he came up with the idea on 'home care'. Once you were here though I bit you, which would've been 24 hours ago."

"So I'm a vampire now? I have you forever?" I asked. I watched this smug/cheeky sort of grin cross his face.

"Ya you have me forever." I smiled back at him, completely at peace but then something in my mind sparked reminding me of a very important person.

"Oh god, Charlie, what about Charlie?"

"He's out of town for a few days, we'll figure something out," Jasper replied calmly.

"Ok," I replied understanding. It was quiet between us for a few minutes then there was this odd curious feeling. "What?"

"You've not said or even mentioned the smallest thing about being thirsty; thirst is normally the only thing a newborn cares about." It wasn't until that moment that I felt the dry burning in my throat, as if I was parched…had been walking in the desert for days without a drop of water.

"Now that you mention it…" I said and rubbed my throat. He smiled lightly.

"Why don't I take you hunting?" Even the mention of hunting made my mouth seem to water and Jasper laughed, obviously picking up on my change of emotion. He stood up and I followed. Without realized my own limits I was on the other side of the room before I realized it and Jasper still stood next to the bed, nearly rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Oh shut up," I rolled my eyes and walked towards him, this time a little more exact in my steps and my speed.


	29. Listening In

Ok so since it took me a bit to get this out it's fairly long. Sorry it took me awhile, life's good at making my writing wait lol. Anyway let me know what you guys think. I was a little dissappointed at the reviews i got for the last chapter, i'm thinking maybe i should re-write it, what do you guys think? Anyway hope you like!

**Chapter 28**

_Listening In_

The blood that had rushed down my throat from the moose had been heavenly, truly heavenly. I sat on a fallen tree trunk with Jasper, the both of us completely calm.

"You're a natural you know, it's not many that could take down a full grown bull like that and not even blink an eye." I laughed at his words and had I still been human I probably would've blushed. Jasper nuzzled my neck and gently nipped at the scar there, the one left from him turning me. I was so completely at ease, I loved this, loved the peace between us.

"So Jazz, my powers, I mean obviously I have some but what do you think they are exactly?" I asked.

"Well, from what you've said, I'm pretty sure you're an empath but you can control it, you can turn it on and off, almost like a switch. Unlike me you can choose to feel other's feelings. I think you're a mind reader too, and it's also something you control like the flip of a switch. It's your…I don't know how to put it. You have this sort of…shield. You can block others from you, you can even block me from your feelings now. It also has like an impact of sorts. I'm not really sure about it all, we'll have to do some testing with it to figure out exactly what it is," He answered me. I was a little stunned, when I was doing all of that earlier it hadn't seemed like much but then when Jasper put it into words like he had it seemed kinda…well huge. I was pulled from my thoughts when the most arousing and appetizing smell entered my nostrils.

"Oh my god," I moaned out my voice sounded like Jasper should be making love to me and not just smelling something. My mouth watered or well pooled with venom, it burned but the smell was simply heavenly. I stood up but it was at that same moment Jasper had his arms around me.

"Isabella that's a human," he whispered in my ear and suddenly something inside of me snapped. I looked at Jasper for only a second and then took off running, in the opposite direction of the smell. I attacked the first animal I came across, a large mountain lion, and quickly drained it. I could still smell the sweetness of the human blood, but it wasn't nearly as appetizing as it had been a few moments earlier. Jasper stood about 10 feet away from me and the waves of shock rolling off of him were impossible to ignore.

"What?" I asked gently and stood back up from my crouched position.

"Bell…" it was the only thing he could seem to get out and even it was nearly a stutter.

"Jazz?" I stood in front of him and placed my hands on his chest. I was completely calm, more worried about what exactly was wrong with Jasper than the human blood I could still smell. He stood silent, slowly shaking his head. I decided if he wasn't going to talk then I'd find out myself, 'flipping the switch' as Jasper put it, I tuned into his thoughts. _A human…she's a newborn, she should've gone after that human like a baby to its mother's breast. She ran in the opposite direction, she fed, she…she stands here still perfectly fine! What the hell is this!_

I understood why he was so stunned now and it did make sense. "Jazz, why don't we go home?" I suggested. He seemed to finally snap out of it.

"Ok, ya sounds good," he replied.

"Race ya?" I laughed and took off running, avoiding the trees and even leaping huge distances.

"Hey not fair you cheater!" Jasper yelled but I was already way ahead of him. I laughed and kept running, taking in the smells and sights. Everything seemed so new to me and yet so familiar. My brain seemed to process everything around me faster, for the first time in my life I was actually graceful. The green of each tree, the cloudy light breaking through the leaves in small spots was no longer green to me, but grey, shady and dark. The tree trunks were a much darker brown, the moss on them much more vibrant, I could even see the shades of yellow in it, all the while I was still running full speed for the Cullens.

"You keep running you're gonna run past home," I heard Jasper say. I came to a sliding stop and indeed I was standing right next to the garage. I turned around and Jasper was standing directly behind me.

"Guess I wasn't paying much attention about where I was at," I replied and shrugged. Jasper grinned and kissed me gently.

"It's ok, it's all new to you. There's a lot to explore. We need to go in though, I need to talk to Carlisle." I nodded in agreement and walked in with him. "Stay here I'm going to talk to Carlisle and I'll be back."

"Ok," I smiled. God my voice still sounded so different and odd to my own ears.

"How you feeling?" Rose asked. I looked at her momentarily before answering.

"Actually I feel great," I answered. It was true. I did feel great. I wasn't thirsty, I was alive, atleast closer to it than I could've been; I felt great. I sat down and looked around at each of my new family members. My eyes first landed on Edward. Hmm…I could read minds but he'd never been able to read my mind, if I concentrated enough could I bring down that shield of sorts that had always been around my mind and let him read my thoughts if I wanted him to? I looked at Edward, who was carrying on a conversation with Alice. I didn't bother with what they were talking about I was more interested in trying to find out if I could actually do this. After a few moments I felt as though maybe I had it and concentrated solely on Edward.

'Can you hear me?' If I had still been human I would've never even seen his head snap up.

'How the hell? I mean ya I hear you' I couldn't help the grin.

'I don't really know. I'm figuring out how to control it actually. I can read minds, when I choose to and choose whether or not I want someone else able to be in my mind. I chose to let you in and it just seemed to work.'

'Well now aren't you just one powerful little sister' he said in his mind but the laughter was out loud. Everyone else looked at him like he was nuts but we continued our silent conversation.

'So what do you think?'

"What do I think about what Bella?'

'Me? All of this? I'm a little worried to even see how I look, I haven't looked in a mirror yet.'

'You're gorgeous Bell, the only vampire woman I've seen more gorgeous than you lil sis is my Alice.' I smiled at his answer.

'So is there anything else you can do?'

'I could throw you across the room if I wanted to, I think.' My laughter and his were both internal.

'You wanna test that little theory there Ms Big Shot?'

'I'm a new born, I could probably take on Emmett.' I answered and stood up.

'Oh you need put in your place little Miss Cocky,' he stood up too 'but not in here Esme will kill us.'

"Alright what the hell are you two doing?" Emmett finally asked. Alice giggled from the couch.

"This is gonna be good," she said.

"What is?" Rose asked.

"Let's go outside and you'll see," Alice replied.

'Miss Cocky huh? I just think you don't want to admit you're gonna lose.'

'I've got nearly a hundred years of experience on you little girl, prepare to be put in your place.' I laughed at his answer and we took places in front of each other.

"What are they gonna do, battle?" Emmett asked.

"Well in a way, they're also testing Bella's skills. She determined to kick Edward's ass and Edward is determined to put her in her place," Alice replied giggling.

"Oh Edward's gonna get it." Rose laughed. I giggled at her response and then surprising Edward I brought my walls back up, leaving him unable to read my thoughts again.

"Oh you evil little witch!" he exclaimed and I cracked up laughing. "Fine, ready?" He was almost pouting.

"Go," I replied. He came running towards me, unable to read my mind, he was unable to know my plan. I had even been fair and blocked out everyone's thoughts. Hmmm, I could use brute strength but that wasnt the real point of all this. I raised my hand in the same stop position and tried thinking of what I'd done to make Jasper going flying across the room. Just then Edward tackled me to the ground and we both landed hard, shaking the ground, and then before I even realized it he was flying backwards and hit a tree with a loud crack.

"Holy shit!" Emmett yelled laughing. I immeadetly started to feel horrible for what I'd done, maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Don't feel bad Bella, he's fine! Find out how you trigger it." Alice said. I jumped back up to my feet and Edward was charging again. I really didn't feel like landing on the ground again…hmm what to do. I stood there and imagined him flying back. A fraction of a second later he indeed went flying backwards.

"Oh ya!" I yelled and Rose and Alice both started laughing.

"You are one strong little vampire sis!" Edward said with a laugh from the other side of the yard. I opened my mouth to reply but stopped short, I could hear something, it was like wind but there was more to it at the same time. I turned around to find Emmett flying towards me. I didn't even have to think about it before he was flat on his back.

"Damn she's good." Rose commented but I could sense someone coming towards me again. I didn't even turn around and I sent Edward flying backwards before he was within arms length of me.

"It's amazing you can control it all like that," Alice added.

"She's a very special vampire indeed," Carlisle said from the porch. "We won't even have to fake her death, somehow she can control herself around humans even. The shield that seemed to protect her mind while she was human seems to have multiplied and is within her control, so much that she can channel that same energy to physically protect her. I think with some practice she'll be able to even expand it to protect those around her. The mind reading, the empathy, it's all part of that. Somehow even as young as she is she's able to control it like she is. Being able to control herself around humans I think has to do with her problem with blood when she was human. Really she's truly extrodinary." I stood in the middle of the yard, blushing if I could have at Carlisle's speech.

"So…I just miraculously recover?" I asked.

"Ya...that's about the only explanation," Jasper replied, he was still standing on the porch. It was quiet for a few and then everyone but Jasper made their way inside. I still stood in the middle of the front yard. You would think things between Jasper and I would be hotter than ever but somehow things were different. I watched him walk down the few steps and come to stand in front of me. Gently he took one of my hands in his. I smiled almost embarrassed and looked down at the gound; gently his warm marble fingers lifted my chin. I looked into his deep butterscotch eyes. Carefully I dropped the walls again, cautious not to over whelm us both. Slowly it became a little more normal except I could feel his feelings without him projecting them.

"Is it…different or…odd now that I'm…not human?" I asked bashfully. Jasper smiled and ran a thumb over my cheek.

"It's different yes, I'm used to you being so hot to me, used to hearing your heartbeat. It doesn't make me love you any less though Bell. You're here, you're with me, and you'll forever be with me now. I love you so much and I'm…a part of me still thinks I should be protecting you but then I saw you out here, kicking Edward's and Emmett's ass without even trying. You were amazing by the way. It just, took me a few to get used to it all," Jasper grinned and pulled me closer.

"What is that grin about Mr. Whitlock?" I asked with a matching smile on my face.

"Well you know…" his hands were on my hips gently swaying the both of us back and forth. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hey move it somewhere else, I don't want to have to see this through Jasper's thoughts!" Edward yelled out the window.

"Shut up Cullen!" I yelled back and Jasper laughed. He grabbed my hand slung me over his back and took off running.

"It's been forever since we've done this." I whispered in his ear. I was able to see everything just as easily as he did.

"I know," he replied and pulled me tighter. I laid my head on his shoulder and watched the trees zoon by. It was quiet, comfortable between us. I finally looked up again when he came to a stop and Jasper had sat me back on my feet. We were once again up at out little clearing in the forest; standing next to the small glittering and bubbling stream. It was simply magnificent. It was a normal, cloudy, and grey Forks day but I could now see the slightest bit of light; the way it hit the clear water, made it sparkle like glitter; I could see the thousand tiny rainbows it made even. Our little piece of heaven on earth was even more gorgeous than ever. Jasper gently rested his hands on my hips and his chin on the top of my head.

"It's amazing, how beautiful the world is when I'm looking through your eyes," my voice was just above a whisper.

"No, you're seeing the world through eyes now Isabella." I wasn't sure his answer was even loud enough for a human to hear. I spun in his arms and wrapped my own around his neck; my Jasper has never been more gorgeous, it was almost overwhelming how beautiful he was.

"Can I kiss you?" Jasper's voice and eyes were both serious in his question and I almost laughed but that would've have ruined this moment.

"You really have ask?" I replied. He didn't say another word and he didn't hesitate, his lips were instantly on me. Once again I was intoxicated by this man, the way he smelled, the way he tasted, all of it. His hands tangled in my hair, his tongue traced my lips, I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer. I deepened our kiss even further, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt absentmindedly, I wanted to just lose myself in his kiss. I hadn't even realized his hands had moved until he hooked a finger in a belt on each side of me and brought my hips flush with his. I could feel his arousal and couldn't help but to moan against his lips. I found his blonde waves, never had they felt as much like golden silk as they did now. His fingertips ran over my shoulders, his thumbs traced my collarbone, he moved further, grabbed my breasts, gently my nipples between his forefingers and thumbs. God maybe he really would be the death of me. Then I heard more than felt him rip my shirt straight down the front.

"Jasper!" I scolded lightly as he pushed it off my shoulders.

"Couldn't help myself," he smirked and then attached his lips to my neck sucking gently.

"Oh god Jasper ," I groaned gripped the back of his shirt in my fists. I was sure he could smell my arousal and I was getting wetter by the moment and it wouldn't be long before I soaked through my panties and my jeans. Jasper gently nipped at my collar bone and I let out a scream, my hands gently pulling on his shirt. With only that small tug it ripped almost completely. Jasper immediately started to laugh, deep bursting laughter.

"Oops?" I shrugged and giggled.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to your own strength with a little time." He said and pulled his shirt offbefore kissing my cheek, down to my neck, to my collar bone, he stopped briefly. I glanced down in time to see him gently kiss the scar on my chest. I shivered at the touch, the small patch of skin even more sensitive than the rest. My shiver didn't throw his concentration in the slightest. He unsnapped my bra, pulled it off, and captured one nipple between his lips and the other between his fingers, all in one fluid motion.

"Ohh you really are a sex god aren't you?" I moaned out. Jasper chuckled and switched sides. I ran my hands down his smooth, perfect marble chest. I didn't stop until I reached the waist of his jeans, until I felt the cold metal of the button against my fingertips. I easily flicked it open and had his zipper down in less than a second but that was all the further I got before I felt Jasper's strong hands on my own, clasping them in his. I looked at him curiously, questioning him with just my eyes.

"Bells, no, please, this is about you, not me, I want to worship you." Could this man be any more amazing? I gave a short nod, telling him I would let him do as he pleased. He grabbed an old quilt off the ground (where exactly had that come from? Oh whatever isn't wasn't worth questioning) and spread it out under the willow tree. He, easily as always, picked me up and then lay me on the quilt. I smiled up at him as he stood , simply gazing at me. I lay there, my hair splayed around my head, my arms relaxed at my side, one leg down and the bent at the knee. After a few moments I watched him push his jeans over his hips and step out of them. His hard cock sprang free immeadetly and I moaned softly. It wasn't long before he was kneeled on the blanket with me, between my legs. He swiftly undid my jeans and then pulled them and my thong down together. He grabbed one leg and began to massage starting at my foot. His fingers were hard as stone yet soft against my smooth skin. I may have been a vampire but it didn't mean that I was unresponsive to a good massage. His hands worked up my calves and to my thighs, massaging and then sometimes nothing more than his fingertips barely grazing my skin, tantalizing and teasing. He worked up to my hip his fingers so temptingly close to where I wanted them, to where I was now dripping wet. However with a smirk sent my way he then moved to the other leg and back down to my foot. I groaned, it had taken him only a few minutes with the first leg and with those few minutes he had managed to work me up so much it was taking all my self control to be still to allow Jasper to do as he wanted. Oh yes, this vampire was going to drive me insane.


End file.
